Blissfully Lost
by BecSquared
Summary: Travel with Becky Bradley as she adventures through the land of FullMetal Alchemist. Follow through her trials as she roams around in a world that she doesn't quite belong to.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER BIOS: IN ORDER OF APPEARENCE**

**BECKY BRADLEY: Becky is my greatest friend. She is the main character in this story. **

**She has a brilliant mind and a quick wit. She's sarcastic, humerous **

**and loyal to her friends and allies. She smiles often and loves milk.**

**RJ BRADLEY: RJ is unimportant. He is Becky's younger brother. He only appears once.**

**BECCA GEOPPINGER: Yours truly. I am a spastic person who loves to read and write. I **

**have a one track mind and tend to stick to projects I take a **

**distinct intrest in. I am loyal to my friends and will stand by **

**them to the death…should the case demand it.**

**AMAYA ITSUBAAKI: Amaya is Becca's character from another fanfiction. Amaya weilds **

**lightning and a massive, four-foot sword. She is the kemurikage **

**and underworld lord. She seals a would-be-assassin, Mizu **

**Mitsuname, to her by placing lightning she can call upon in her **

**blood. The two are now best friends without the lightning's aid.**

**MIZU MITSUNAME: Mizu is Becky's character from another fanfiction. Whenever Becca **

**is around, she tends to call her by this name. Mizu is an assassin **

**that is demon possessed by a water demon named Mizaki. Upon **

**failing Amaya's assassination, she follows her new master around. **

**The two quickly become friends.**

**CLAUDIA: Claudia was created by Becky in a different FullMetal Alchemist fanfiction **

**that didn't quite get started. Claudia is the only successful human **

**transmutation after her sister, Eva, murders her and sells her soul to complete **

**it. Claudia is a well renowned State Alchemist with the title Quantum, as she **

**knows how Quantum mechanics effects everything. She remembers nothing **

**before her ressurection, including how to use her alchemy. She works under **

**Roy Mustang. She travels in the company of Avarice, her counterpart, and the **

**Elric brothers in the quest to recover her memories with the begrudging **

**Avarice's help and to find the Philosopher's Stone.**

**AVARICE: Avarice was created by yours truly for the aformentioned fanfiction. Avarice **

**was the failed first attempt to remake Claudia. As a blood-thirsty humonculus, **

**she knows little of humans and their ways nor does she really care. She's after **

**her own goal of gaining everything she wants…which is everything. She is **

**forced to travel with Claudia to reteach her alchemy after Claudia's **

**ressurection. Her power is weakend by Claudia's presence but neither know **

**this. Her powers is to boil the person's blood, killing them from the inside with **

**a single touch. If Claudia is not present, she needs only to maintain eye-**

**contact.**

**EVA: Eva is unimportant. She is the evil mastermind behind Claudia's murder, Avarice's **

**creation and Claudia's ressurection. She is only mentioned in passing.**Warm, summer night air filtered through the window. It weaved between the piles of books, stirring some of their pages as it passed. Slowly, it slid up the side of the bed and crept up to the face of the girl sitting in it. She felt the warmth brush against her face and sighed. Sweat was beading on her brow but it failed to cool her. The warm, sticky liquid just added to the heat she felt all around her. Grumbling, she pulled off her glasses and wiped her brow clear. Frizzy, blonde curls clung to her face and poked her in her sky-blue eyes.

Becky Bradley closed the book she had been reading in frustration. The summer air was not being kind to her. She placed her glasses back on her nose and glanced about her bedroom. Books lie in neat, precise piles on the desk and dresser but lay scattered on her floor. Drawings were plastered on her walls. Link from Legend of Zelda crouched before her, shield held before him. The Master Sword was held aloft behind him. He was one of Becky's many fantasies. Her most favored stood proudly next to Link, blonde hair tightly braided and his symbol painted behind him. Edward Elric grinned at her, his golden eyes forever fixed on her face. Becky smiled, glancing at the book she had set aside. Edward's face glared defiantly up at her with his armored companion and brother, Alphonse Elric, behind him. Ed's red coat billowed out behind him and his hands were positioned as if he was going to pray. Metal peeked out from underneath the white glove on his right hand. Becky turned her gaze to the picture her friend, Hannah Sypniewski had drawn for her. Ed wore no shirt and his right arm and shoulder had been replaced by a steel prosthetic called automail. Becky's curtains stirred slightly. Warm air curled playfully around her toes, reminding her why she had stopped reading. Becky groaned as she stretched.

"Becky! Phone," her brother called up the steps. Becky climbed off her bed and made her way downstairs. She loved summer but the air had decided to be particularly evil. Her room was cooler than the hallway. She wiped away another round of sweat from off her brow as she descended down the steps.

"Who's on the phone?"

"Becca. She said it was important," RJ replied, tossing her the phone. Becca was one of Becky's best friends. The spastic seventeen-year-old was unpredictable and childish but loyal to the core. The two had become friends within seconds of meeting each other. Becky held the phone up to her ear to hear the Jeopardy theme song on the other end.

"Amaya?"

"Huh? Oh! Hiya, Mizu-chan!" The high-pitched, playful voice came through. Becky could see Becca's smiling face in her mind, "I wanted to know if you were doing anything later."

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"You need to come to my house on the double. I'll pay for your gas money just get over here," Becca insisted, her voice losing its playfulness and becoming serious. Becky frowned and checked the clock. It was only six so she might be able to.

"I'll ask my mom if I can.

"You need to insist!" Becca's voice climbed a couple octaves, "C'mon Becky! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You, of all people, are not allowed to miss this."

"I will, promise."

"Good. I don't want you to miss this. If I have to, I'll kidnap you." Becky could tell by her tone of voice that Becca wasn't kidding, "I'll call you in five minutes if you don't call me first, 'k?"

"Sure." Becky hung up and stared at the phone in wonder. What could have possibly wound her friend up so much? Granted, it didn't take much to excite Becca. A piece of string could do the job. Becky put the phone back, her mind still confused. _If Becca had something so exciting and it was a piece of string, why is she dragging me into it_? She wondered.

"Mom? Can I go to Becca's?" Becky's mother was tall and sported an athletic build. Her hair was brown but wasn't in the tight ringlets that Becky's hair was in. She frowned at her daughter.

"Why should I let you? What have you done for me?"

"Mom," Becky whined, "I did the dishes and took care of Bogie _and_ watched RJ all day!"

"You can go," her mother laughed, "You've been cooped up here to much as it is. Some fresh air should do you some good."

"Thanks!" Becky ran up the stairs to put on her shoes.

"Don't be out to late!"

"I won't!" She realized that going in a set of clothes that were filthy probably wasn't the best idea. She rummaged around her room until she found her favorite pair of jeans and her most prized shirt. Link stood on the front with the Master Sword unsheathed and held in front of him. She grinned knowing that Becca would appreciate the shirt the exact same amount she would.

Becky grabbed her keys off the dresser and bolted down the steps. Excitement gripped her, keeping her guessing what was so important. Belgarath greeted her in the driveway, its sleek, purple coat gleaming in the sunlight. Becca continued to insist that it be painted white which Becky flatly refused, regardless of how funny it could potentially be. The book character hated the color so her car had to as well. As if the vehicle was reading her mind, Belgarath hummed into motion as she revved the ignition. She smiled to herself. Wait until Becca heard about that. As she pulled out, Becky sent a quick text to Becca so she wouldn't call and get her voicemail.

"I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Becca's house is red brick and very large. It is surrounded by more houses and a mini forest. A not to long walk got you to a golf course that was fun to go to if there was snow. Up a steep hill past her house was a path to a park and woods. It was nerd paradise. The only big problem is that she lives on a very steep hill. It was particularly difficult to get up it and you had to remember to put on the emergency brakes. Becky never parked in the driveway. She made do with a little spot close to the front door.

Becky pulled up to the house and slid into her spot. She cut the ignition and hopped out of her car. She headed to the back door knowing that the front would be locked. A human form stood on the porch, silhouetted in the sunlight. It moved as Becky approached. As Becky drew closer, she recognized her friend. Becca wore a black t-shirt that was at least three sizes to big for her and flared jeans. Her black hair was bound at the back of her head in a tight braid. She wasn't wearing her glasses. Typical Becca to wear baggy clothes and have at least one of them were black. Becky glanced at her own appearance. The Link t-shirt she wore wasn't much better in normality that Becca's Dark Cootie shirt. Becca waved and retreated from sight. Becky braced for the impending glomp.

WHACK!

"Hi, Amaya-sama," Becky greeted the ball of energy attached to her. Becca looked up at her friend and grinned widely. The grin almost didn't reach her eyes. Almost. Becca released Becky and motioned to the house.

"I'm just glad you could make it. Come on in." Becca turned back and walked back the cement path to the house. Becky followed; absently noting her friend was barefoot. She was careful to make it up to the top step. The stairwell was sinking into the earth and the step kept getting bigger.

Becky was blasted with the scent of herbs as soon as she stepped foot inside the house. Thick books lay scattered across the table and pages of what appeared to be parchment lay on the floor and all over the counter. Scrawled across the pages was tiny script the Becky instantly knew was Becca's. No one with a sane mind writes as small as she does. Different herbs and spices lay scattered all across the floor in piles or in streaks. There were too many scents to distinguish any. Becky glanced at one of the pages and saw tiny equations and diagrams as well as lengthy descriptions beside each. Becca stood behind a large pot and glancing at something Becky couldn't see. The heat emanating from it caused sweat to bead on her head. She wiped it away.

"You can head on upstairs to my room," Becca said without looking up. "I'll only be a moment." Confused, Becky left the kitchen following the red carpet up the stairs, lost in thought. She almost ran into the door on the top of the steps. Opening it, she was assailed by the scent of baby powder.

"Sorry about the baby powder!" Becca's voice wafted up, "Jake and I got into a baby powder war…" Becky laughed. She turned right, opening the door that sported a Harry Potter poster on it. The room hidden behind it was massive. A bed lay to the left and colored posters of Jack Sparrow decorated the walls. Clothes lay scattered on the floor with the occasional marker or notebook. On the right, it completely branched off into a different world. The bed lay in the center of the room along the back wall. Books, notebooks and clothes lay scattered across the floor. In the sea of books, Becky couldn't see the floor. Beck waded through them, careful not to tread on any and sat on Becca's bed. She waited in silence, wondering what Becca was doing.

"You, my friend, are going to love me forever!" Becca declared, suddenly appearing in the room. In her hand she held several small glass bottles, each filled with what appeared to be muddy water. Becky glanced skeptically at the tiny bottles.

"What is that?" Becky pointed to them, raising a questioning eyebrow at Becca. Becca's face split into a mischievous smile. She shook her hand, causing the contents in the bottles to swirl.

"You'll see," was all she said.

"What's got you so wound up? And why am I being dragged into it?"

"I told you this was a once n a lifetime deal. I'm not kidding. I," Becca boomed dramatically, spreading her arms, "have created, with help from my mother, a way for you to do what you desperately wanted to. I have discovered a way to do that with this." Becca jiggled the bottle some more, sending the contents swirling.

"What _is_ that?" Becky demanded, her curiosity flaring to life. Becca's grin widened. She handed one of the bottles to Becky for inspection. As Becky felt her eyes scour the glass, her impression did not change. It still looked like muddy water. Becky tore her eyes away from the glass to stare blankly up at her friend.

"I'm not seeing how this will do anything." Becca grinned.

"Becky, how badly do you want to meet Edward Elric?"


	3. Chapter 3

Becky felt her jaw drop. Becca's grin widened and she giggled at Becky's expression. Excitement froze Becky in her place. She could tell that Becca wasn't lying. Her jaw refused to work. It simply hung open, useless to her. Becca was laughing now, trying desperately to smother her laughter behind her hands.

"Meet Vic?" Becky asked, regaining her jaw and voice, "Are you serious?" Becca's laughter fell silent as she looked at Becky. She frowned, looking slightly hurt.

"No, I mean exactly what I said. Do you want to meet _the_ Edward Elric?" The question hung in the air as Becca's words sank in. Becky let her eyes travel to the bottle in her hand, tracing the contours of it with her eyes. She gave it a small shake, the contents spinning sluggishly. She glanced back up at Becca. Her friend's hands were on her hips and a frown etched onto her face. She was serious.

"What is this?" Becky closed her fingers around the bottle.

"It's something my mom helped me whip up." Becca replied, her grin returning, "It took _months_ of studying last year to understand the veils between worlds and how to pass through them bodily."

"So, what does this do?" Becky could feel her excitement coin in her gut. Adrenaline pounded through her system making her more alert. When Becca spoke again, she clung to every word.

"This potion will allow you to cross into any world of your choosing. Because the veils between worlds overlap, it makes this possible. All the potion does is open a door for you. I will admit, though," Becca added sheepishly, "the veil might ask a price. The potion is to help you avoid anything particularly nasty."

"Why hasn't anyone else thought to try this?" Becky wondered.

"'Cause it's a pain in the ass to make. I've literally been brewing it all week."

"And MK didn't say anything?"

"Hell no. She actually thinks I'm doing something for school or trying to be useful." Becca hated her stepmother with a passion of a million, flaming suns that burned brighter each day. Becky understood where the hate came from. She didn't think she'd appreciate being spoken to like a child every day. Becca grinned more broadly, pointing to the bottle of murky water.

"So, how bad do you want it?" Becca's voice was barely above a whisper causing Becky to lean forward to hear it. Becky stared into the depths of the murky liquid. Her body tingled with excitement. She locked eyes with Becca. Her friend grinned. She understood.

"Each bottle is a one way ticket. I have extra potions so we can go back and forth." Becca dug around in her pocket as she spoke until she'd produced a second, smaller vial. This she passed to Becky. Becky noticed that the contents looked exactly the same.

"Does it matter which one I drink first?" She asked warily.

"No. They're both the same." Becky glanced down skeptically at the bottles. The concept of actual potions didn't surprise her. After all, her best friend was a witch. Becky wasn't so certain that a little bottle full of brackish water would open a door to a new world. She realized Becca had continued speaking, gesturing grandly. She'd stopped, arms falling and her expression falling.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She asked, crestfallen. She looked genuinely hurt.

"It's just a bit strange, that's all," Becky assured her friend. Becca smiled and gave an understanding nod. She reached in her pocket and pulled out yet another vial.

"I'll go first. What you need to do is picture a character in your mind, preferably one you've created," Becca explained. "Once you have the character firmly in your mind, think of the world you'd like to go where the character belongs. Drink the potion and it'll do the rest. Just trust me, 'k?" Becca smiled and held up the bottle in her hand. With a small pop, the cork came free. She raised the bottle as if she was toasting to Becky's health.

"See ya, Mizu. Have fun." Becca tilted back her head and drained the contents of the bottle. She made a disgusted face that quickly changed to one of pleasure. Becky watched in shock as Becca's long hair slowly retreated back into her head with a dry whisper. Her shirt began to slide down her shoulders as the neck seemed to disappear. Her jeans lost their texture and bagged slightly around her legs. Red trickled down her clothes like blood, staining them. Blue swathed her feet but left her toes bare. Leather slid over Becca's fingers. The final touch was her hair lurched to the left. Becca sighed and flexed her fingers. In ten seconds, Becky's best friend had been transformed into Amaya Itsubaaki, her alter ego.

Becca faced Becky and saluted her with two fingers. With a sound like thunder, a swirling blue vortex opened behind her. Lightning flashed, scorching some of the walls. Wails seemed to emit from within its depths. Becca smiled, turned and stepped inside. Blue light bathed her for a moment before it snapped shut with a mighty roar. The house shook with the force of the portal's exit. Becky could smell the lingering scent of wet earth.

She glanced at the bottle in her hand. Excitement worked its way around her heat and into her fingers. Her heart pounded in her ears and a foolish grin was on her face. Her fingers fumbled with the cork, sliding over it and not quite grasping. Finally, it came free with a small pop. The slight scent of lavender emitted from it for only a moment. The scent reminded Becky of a girl slightly shorter than herself. She was a beautiful blonde with sparkling purple-blue eyes that always seemed to smile. On her left palm was the crest of Nicholas Flamel. On the right was the symbol of the homunculi, the ouroboros. This woman's name was Claudia, the Gold Alchemist. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Becky tilted back her head and drank the contents in the little glass bottle. The potion was bitter with a slight aftertaste of cinnamon. She stood for a moment with her eyes screwed up. Nothing happened except that her head itched.

Becky reached up to relieve herself of the slight irritation to find silky strands passing between her fingers. Startled, Becky's eyes shot open, her fingers stopping. She turned to the mirror in Becca's room. Gazing back at her was a tall blonde with purple-blue eyes. Blonde curls shifted in a non-existent breeze. The woman's eyes were wide as she stared back at Becky. With trembling fingers, Becky touched the glass, wondering if it was a window and not a mirror. The woman copied the movement.

Power. Raw, uncontrollable power coursed down Becky's arms. Her arms tingled with lightning and her eyes glittered with excitement. Her fingers and palms tingled with the trapped power. She grinned. A loud thunderclap sounded behind her causing her to jump. Beck spun around, expecting to see a portal. Instead, there was a boy. This boy had no face and his body was completely white. A gray-black mist surrounded him, helping to make him visible. Suddenly, gray outlined teeth appeared as black hands grabbed at Becky, pulling her down. Beneath her feet, a black vortex had opened with an eye in the center. She would have cried out if she hadn't started losing consciousness. The last thing she heard besides her silent cries was a taunting, sarcastic voice.

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange, isn't that right al-chem-ist?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Claudia? Wake up, Claudia," a voice called to Becky across a sea of field of black. Becky moaned but discovered that she could not open her eyes. Awareness slowly seeped in to Becky's brain. She could feel strong hands on her shoulders in a slightly painful grip. The world was rocking back and forth in a slow, hypnotic motion. Sluggishly, she realized she was being shaken.

"Claudia, this is no place to rest." The voice was crisp and commanding. Becky opened her eyes only to shut them again as the sunlight blinded her. The hands that had been gripping her shoulders released her. Raising a heavy arm, Becky opened her eyes under the cover of her hand. The pain in her eyes slowly ebbed away as did the spots of black dotting her vision. Finally, her vision cleared. A woman knelt next to her, the crisp blue uniform catching Becky's eye first. Her blonde hair was flipped up onto the back of her head and secured there by a brown hair clip. Brown eyes regarded her calmly but with the slight hint of concern. Becky stared in shock.

The woman before her was Riza Hawkeye.

"You're Riza Hawkeye!" Becky blurted before she realized what she was saying. Riza gave her a strange look coupled with concern.

"Did you hit your head, sir?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Becky felt her blush tinge all the way up to the roots of her hair. She couldn't be any more mortified. Riza frowned but nodded. She stood, extending her hand to the still furiously blushing Becky. Becky took the hand and stood, brushing off the dirt from her pants. Riza stooped and picked up the clipboard she'd left on the ground where Becky had been laying. She brushed some of the leaves off of it before looking back at Becky.

"Colonel Mustang wished to see you. I suggest getting there as quickly as you can. He's in one of his moods." Hawkeye snapped a quick salute, which Becky promptly returned. Turning swiftly, Hawkeye made her way back to where ever she had intended on going in the first place. Becky watched her go for a moment before surveying her surroundings. Central gleamed under the sunlight. The tree Becky stood under was not far away from Central Headquarters. Becky felt a grin alight on her face. She couldn't believe it. She was standing in Central. She made her way inside only to find herself utterly lost. Becky saw a large man walking past her in a military uniform.

"Wait!" Becky ran after him, desperately trying to catch his attention. The massive man stopped, turning toward her. Becky froze. The man before her was heavily muscled with a large, blonde mustache as most of the hair on his head. The only other piece of hair was the single cowlick adorning the center of his head. Becky faltered.

"Armstrong?"

"Hmmm. And you must be Claudia, the Quantum Alchemist," Armstrong regarded her for a moment before pulling her into a rib-crushing hug. Tears spilled down the big man's face. Becky was blinded by several purple sparklies that glinted in her eyes at the same time.

"Augh!"

"Claudia! So long has it been since your return to Central! How I have missed your company!" Armstrong gushed. Becky struggled weakly in his arms, her lungs screaming for air. Suddenly, a great torrent of air flooded her lungs as Armstrong released her.

"It's nice to see you to, Armstrong," she wheezed. Armstrong looked at her concerned.

"Has something happened to cause you to lose so much energy? Perhaps you should work more on your daily training."

"Yes, because something is clearly wrong with my training when I can't stand straight after one of your hugs," Becky replied acidly, "But you're probably right."

"What may I help you with, Claudia?"

"I can't find Mustang's office," Becky answered sheepishly. Armstrong nodded in understanding. He drew a map of Central Headquarters and pointed out the best path the Mustang's office from where she currently was. Becky thanked him and endured another one of his hugs before finally stumbling away. She was still cradling her cracked ribs when she opened the door.

"Claudia! Are you hurt? Is there something I can do?" Becky was immediately greeted by a short, young, black-haired boy with wire glasses. He looked at her with genuine concern as Becky tried to straighten. A black dog rested its front paws on her leg. It whimpered in what could have been concern. Becky smiled, picking up and petting Black Hayate between his ears. She looked up at Fury and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just had to endure two Armstrong hugs but other than that, I'm fine."

"Yeah, because those are the perfect hugs to try and endure," A man replied sarcastically from the corner. His feet were on his desk and smoke curled around his head in a lazy ring. Blonde hair stuck out in a casual indifference. The cigarette in his mouth identified him immediately to Becky. She grinned at Havoc as she passed Black Hayate to the man next to her.

"GAH! Get it away from me!" Breda dropped the dog and cowered on the filing cabinets. Becky stifled a laugh as Falman emerged and tried to convince Breda to get down. She turned her attention back to Havoc.

"I happen to like Armstrong hugs," she retorted over Breda's whimpers of fear, "They're just a bit more painful than one would like them to be." Havoc laughed, extinguishing the cigarette in an ashtray. He stood and walked over to her, the smell of smoke clinging to him.

"What did you need?" Havoc asked, "And will you go out with me?"

"First off, Mustang asked for me to be here and secondly, no. I'm much younger than you." Havoc sighed heavily, his expression a mask of mock anguish as he wandered back to his seat.

"Mustang is through that door. Be careful, though. Sounds like him and Full Metal are at it again," Havoc warned before taking out another cigarette, "You know what that's like." Becky grinned before making her way to the door Havoc had indicated. She could hear the shouting inside it.

"I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Please, Ed. Try to understand that your safety is a large concern of mine."

"You know damn well that I don't need to have a chaperone when I need to get my automail check over!" Becky opened the door to Mustang's office. Colonel Roy Mustang sat behind his desk, his hands folded. He was looking over his hands at an irritated, bad-mouthing, blonde-haired boy with a red coat. Mustang had glanced up when the door had opened. He smiled his trademark smirk.

"I see your guard has arrived. Claudia, I believe you've heard of the Full Metal Alchemist." Becky stared as the short boy turned to glare at her. His gold eyes flashed with defiance and his scowl spoke volumes. Becky felt her heart skip a beat. She loved his scowl. In the attempt to not make the same mistake she'd done with Hawkeye, she turned her eyes to Mustang and nodded.

"I have, Colonel. It's very hard not to have heard of him with an ego his size."

"What was that?" Edward growled.

"Good. Then there is no need for an introduction," Mustang smiled, ignoring Ed completely, "Claudia, you are to escort Edward to Resembool."

"What did you break this time?" Becky teased as she looked at Ed. Ed's scowl deepened.

"I didn't break anything," he snapped.

"So it's a trip to see Winry."

"Shut up."

"Also, we've picked up intelligence that a stone possibly exists somewhere in Leour," Mustang interrupted.

"I thought I took care of that stone and their fraud of a leader." Ed commented. Mustang rose from his seat and stood before Becky. He smelled faintly of charred paper. _What Spockles wouldn't give to be where I am right now_ Becky thought. Mustang handed a manila envelope to her, a grave look on his face.

"This envelope is classified for you and you alone. It explains your mission in Leour." Becky nodded, weighing the envelope in her hand.

"Why don't I get an envelope?" Ed demanded.

"You're expected to leave immediately, Full Metal," Mustang replied, returning to his seat behind his desk. Ed glared at Mustang before turning about swiftly. In anger, he left the room with Becky close behind. Alphonse stood outside the door waiting for his brother. With heavy yet hollow clanking, he fell into step behind them.

"Brother, you do know you're being followed," Al remarked, amusement barely concealed in his tone, "by a girl."

"I know, Al," Ed replied through gritted teeth. He scowled at Becky, not seeming to understand this was not getting the result he wanted, "Mustang assigned us a bodyguard to get us to Resembool."

"At least it's not Armstrong, "Al said reassuringly, "He volunteered."

"I can hear you two in case you were wondering," Becky commented dryly. Ed glared at her and Al gave a shaky laugh. They finally arrived at the train station. It was flooded by people trying to go different places. Fortunately, it helped that Al was a seven-foot tall suit of armor. People scampered out of their way. Ed paid for two tickets as Becky dug in her pockets for money. She imagined being very embarrassed if she didn't have any money. She was pleased to discover that her money had changed to the Amestrian currency. She paid for her own ticket and discovered the Elric brothers had slipped away. Becky scanned the crowd and immediately noticed the seven-foot tall Alphonse. Even though she couldn't see Ed, she knew he was close by. Silently, she followed Alphonse onto the train. So she wouldn't be detected, Becky slid into the seat that Alphonse had his back to, making sure to stay almost directly behind him.

"That was mean, brother," Al said unhappily.

"So what? We lost her didn't we?" Ed retorted, "Now we get to Resembool and not have to worry about an extra body. It's easier this way." Ed laced his fingers behind his head and slouched in his seat with his eyes closed, the picture of relaxed and carefree. Alphonse wasn't convinced.

"She was just following orders. You're going to get her into trouble, nii-san." Ed opened his eyes and regarded his younger brother. He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at the ground.

"I guess you're right," Ed sounded resigned, "We'll need to apologize to her when we see her again."

"You need to apologize to her, brother." Al corrected. Ed smiled then cast his gaze out of the window. His eyes widened as sudden realization crossed his face. He swore suddenly, eyes flashing. Al backed as far as the seat would let him.

"Brother?"

"That damned colonel! He knew I'd try to ditch her so he gave her that envelope," Edward snarled, "I have no idea what I'm doing in Leour without that envelope!"

"So, we're going back," Al concluded. Ed fumed in charged silence, scowling out of the window. Becky was fighting the urge to burst into peals of laughter. Her stomach ached from holding it in, her cheeks straining from the pent up grins. A few rebel giggles bubbled past her lips. Al noticed and turned to locate the source. Becky moved quickly, staying out of Alphonse's view and of the window's reflection. She took her place next to Ed. Al searched the seat for a moment.

"What is it, Al?"

"Nothing, nii-san," Al replied as he turned around.

"Hi, Alphonse!" Becky replied cheerily. Ed jumped three feet into the air before whipping around to face her.

"YOU! You…how did," Ed spluttered, trying to decide if he was angry or shocked.

"Just in case you hadn't noticed, "Becky remarked, "Al is a seven-foot suit of armor. Even if I couldn't spot you in a crowd, Ed, following him in a crowd is very easy." Ed's face twitched.

"You just call me short?" His tone was dangerous.

"Of course not. I only implied that you were."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'D HAVE TO WEAR STILTS JUST TO TALK TO A FLEA?" Ed exploded.

"You just technically called yourself short," Becky noted, obviously impressed by his lack of noticing.

"She has a point, brother," Al laughed. Ed glared at his brother but the fury in his eyes faded. Ed smiled.

"I guess she does," he chuckled, "So, what's your name?"

"Claudia," Becky replied after a moment's hesitation. She could have sworn that she saw a glimmer or recognition in his eyes but it could have been a trick of the light. Ed nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do you think about sticking around? We could use your help," Ed asked.

"Not only that but we don't want to get you into trouble," Al added. Becky grinned.

"I'm up for it."


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride was not very comfortable. The seats were padded but Becky's butt cried out in agony as night fell. Ed had already fallen asleep, his head resting on the window. Alphonse was silent as he watched his brother and Becky. The country rolled past as the train sped on. Ed's snoring and the train's motions were lulling her to sleep. Becky could feel herself zoning out but she tried to stay awake. Al waved an armored hand in front of her face, gaining her attention.

"How is your search?" He asked. Becky gave him a blank look.

"You use to travel with someone but you told us she was gone," Al said quietly, "Are you still looking for her?" It took Becky a moment to understand what he was saying. Claudia was the only successful human transmutation. Before the success, however, a homunculus named Avarice had been created. Avarice was violent and bloodthirsty but seemed to have a conscience about what she did. In Becky's story, she killed Avarice with her creator. Becky looked at Al, wondering if it was safe to bet that Avarice was dead.

"She's dead," she whispered. Al looked at the ground, slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We didn't need to have her always torturing Ed, did we?" If Al could have smiled, he would have. The spirit lights that were his eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. Becky smiled, fighting a yawn that threatened to emerge. Sleep grappled with Becky as she glanced out the window. Night had completely fallen, the country bathed in black. Becky laid her head back but kept her eyes open. She yawned.

"You can go to sleep, Claudia," Al piped up, "I'm able to keep watch."

"I don't want," Becky yawned, "you to have to stay up alone…" Her voice trailed off as she drifted into sleep. When she awoke the next morning, something poked her in her right eye. Disgruntled, she pushed whatever it was out of her eye. It poked her in the eye again after she removed her hand. Becky opened the left eye in an attempt to discover the annoyance. A blonde antenna poked her in the eye and Edward's head rested on her shoulder. Her head rested on his. Her face burned bright pink and she moved the antenna away from her eye. Al watched in silence but Becky could tell he was trying not to laugh. She gave him a questioning glance. Al help up on armored hand with three fingers on it. Slowly, he put them down, one at a time. When his hand was a fist, Ed stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"Did the window get warmer?" Al shook his head and pointed. Ed looked up until his chin rested on Becky's shoulder. His gold eyes locked with hers. She could tell that he was still half asleep.

"Hi, Claudia," Ed said groggily. Becky grinned in response. Ed was turning back to face Al when he noticed what his head was resting on. He bolted upright, quickly turning his face toward the window. Inconspicuously, she glanced at the reflection in the window. Ed's face was brilliant pink. His expression clearly read 'what did I do?' and coupled with bafflement. Becky stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"You know, Ed," she commented airily, "That sort of thing happens all the time on trains." Ed said nothing as he turned to glare at her. She grinned at him. Alphonse was laughing and she found it hard not to join him. He scowled at them, which only increased Al's laughs. Even Becky couldn't hold back any longer.

"Shut up." Ed growled, his face getting pinker. The train was slowing down at last. Becky rose but quickly resumed her place, her stiff muscles crying out in protest. Slowly, she stretched out her legs and back as the train came to a stop. Alphonse was still laughing. Ed stormed off the train in anger. Al caught her arm before she left.

"You should have seen it while you were sleeping," he whispered, "He rolled his head onto your shoulder. Several minutes before you woke up, he held your hand and didn't move. Look." Al gestured to Becky's fingers. Interwoven within her fingers was a white glove. As Becky stared, Al clunked ahead, each step resonating in his armor. She was frozen in place, emotions running amok in her mind. Lost in thought, she didn't hear Ed call her name. She jumped when he rapped on the glass. Looking up, she saw him glaring at her through the window.

"Are you coming or not," he demanded. Sheepishly, Becky made her way off the train and back to his side. He glared at her, arms folded when she'd noted Al in the crowd first.

"We did have this discussion on the train, Ed," she reminded him, "Al is seven-feet tall and you're, well, not." Ed scowled at her, a vein in his head twitching.

"Claudia is a lot nicer than you, nii-san." Al remarked, changing subjects. Ed stared at his brother in wide-eyed shock.

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to stay awake with me. You never do that."

"I gotta sleep too, Al."

"You're missing the point."

"Oh! Ed!" Becky was still holding the glove in her fist. She held it out to him even though half of her wanted to keep it. Ed glanced at the glove and back at her. He obviously hadn't noticed the missing glove. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"Why do you have my glove?"

"You dropped it," Becky retorted. It was kind of true. Technically he'd dropped t by pulling his fingers out of it. Ed frowned but took the glove from her. Tugging it on, he took the lead. Al and Becky exchanged glances before they followed. A house loomed in the distance. Ed groaned as they neared it.

"Nii-san, you didn't break anything so why are you worried?" Al wondered.

"I won't get a chance to explain to Winry. I'm well aware of-" Ed was interrupted by a flying wrench that collided with his skull.

"What did you do that for?" Ed demanded, having quickly recovered from the wrench to the head. His eyes flashed with anger and rage.

"What did you do to it now, Edward?" An angry blonde stormed from the house with the tails of her red kerchief flapping behind her. Blue eyes flashed as she approached. The black tube top fit her well and the legs of her purple coverall bagged and tucked into her boots with the top half tied around her waist. Her scowl matched Ed's for intensity.

"I didn't do anything to it!" Ed snapped.

"You wouldn't be here unless you broke my automail!" Winry retorted.

"Maybe you didn't build it properly!"

"YOU CALLING MY MASTERPIECE, MY PRIDE AND JOY, A FAILURE?" Winry snatched the wrench from Ed and hit him on the head once more.

"I'M JUST SAYING MAYBE YOU SHOULD LISTEN BEFORE YOU TRY SMASHING MY HEAD IN WITH A WRENCH! DAMMIT, WINRY, YOU'LL KILL ME ONE OF THESE DAYS!" Ed roared back. Al coughed politely into his hand to get both of their attentions.

"Hi, Alphonse," Winry smiled at him.

"He gets a grin and I get a wrench to my head," Ed grumbled darkly.

"Hi, Winry. Can I introduce you to Claudia or are you and Ed going to keep shouting at each other?" Winry turned to Becky with a large grin on her face. She took Becky's hand in her own.

"Hi, Claudia. I'm Winry Rockbell, Ed's mechanic," she said.

"Hi. I'm Claudia the Quantum Alchemist." Winry froze for a moment, dropping Becky's hand. She turned to Ed, a question screaming from her eyes.

"Is this the-" she started when a look from Ed silenced her. She scowled at him but it didn't make a difference. She sighed and turned back to Becky.

"You hungry, Claudia?" Becky nodded, having not noticed until now that she had been hungry at all. Winry took her arm and led her toward the house. Becky couldn't help but think of Maes Hughes and his tendency to kidnap any friend of Ed's. Ed followed behind.

"I need a tune up," he finally said. Winry froze and turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you do to it?"

"I don't know! Maybe something got jammed in there. All I noticed that it's slower than usual," Ed retorted. Winry's eyes widened for a moment and she gave a slight nod.

"There was a letter for you fr-" Winry started.

"Thanks, Winry." Ed cut her off. Winry frowned but led Becky inside. Becky was left to wonder what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

"OW! Dammit, Winry!" Ed yelped as his face collided with the floor. Winry had tried to get him to sit by removing an important bolt in his knee. She'd then kicked out his human leg. As she had predicted, Ed's automail leg had collapsed without the essential bolt. She had not counted on a sudden lack of coordination. Ed was glaring up at her from the floor. Winry sighed heavily.

"Claudia, can you help me get him in the chair?" Winry grabbed his left side and Becky took hold of his right. She was careful not to grip too hard and could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Together, the two women dropped him in the chair he was supposed to have fallen into. Becky was startled that he was light but then thought it over. He wasn't completely short but he still wasn't as tall as the average teenage boy. That could explain why he was so light.

"I had to get you to sit," Winry continued over Becky's contemplation. She turned to her worktable and carried over her tools. She stopped, examining Ed who sat glaring before her.

"Take them off," Winry demanded.

"What?" Ed snapped, shocked and wide-eyed.

"How am I going to get to your leg if it's covered? Take it off." Winry put her hands on her hips as she glared at him. Ed glared back defiantly.

"Why are you doing my leg?"

"If something's wrong with your arm, maybe there is something wrong with the leg too. Take. It. Off." Ed grumbled but finally complied by removing the top layer of clothes, leaving his tank top on. He glanced at Becky.

"Is she going to stay here?"

"She's helping me so yes, she is."

"I could help you undress, Ed," Becky volunteered with a grin. Ed's eyes widened in shock and what could pass for terror. After all, he was incredibly awkward around the opposing gender.

"Hell no."

"Relax, Ed. I was kidding. I'll turn around if that will make you more comfortable," Becky offered, laughing. He shot her what was as close to a grateful look as she could get out of him before she turned around. She stayed that way for a moment, waiting.

"You can turn around, Claudia," Winry finally said. Becky turned around to see Ed in his boxers and the tank top he refused to take off. Becky looked at the masterpiece of automail leg and noticed something immediately.

"Ed! You grew!" She exclaimed. It was true. His left leg was slightly shorter than his right. He glared at her, opening his mouth to begin a new short rant. Winry cut him off.

"I'll have to pull an all-nighter again. When are you going to need it?"

"As soon as possible," Ed said without hesitation. Winry sighed.

"Of course." With Becky's help, Winry removed the automail limb and attached a prosthetic. Ed glared at it with unconcealed loathing. Becky had to hide her grin behind her hand. However, she couldn't because she was holding the automail leg. Instead, she ducked behind it. Winry removed the arm with no difficulty and set it on her worktable. She turned to Becky, holding out her hand with a weary expression. Becky's emotions battled in her mind for only a moment. Finally, her rationality won and she handed over the leg with concealed regret. As Winry set it on the table, Becky helped Ed to stand. He nodded thanks to her and walked around on the prosthetic for a while. Comfortable at last, he grabbed his clothes and put them back on.

"Nii-san," Al called into the room, "I found it."

"Thanks, Al." Ed walked over to his brother a bit awkwardly. He took the letter and then looked helplessly at it. Alphonse sighed and took it back. He opened it, handing it back to Ed. Becky watched Edward's eyes scan down the page and then repeat the process. He read the letter five times before nodding and handing it to Al. The three started to make their way out of the room when Winry caught their attention.

"Granny Pinako is making stew. You might want to tell her about Claudia so she can make extra," she told Ed.

"Yeah, yeah. I will Winry," Ed replied casually without turning around. He gave her his casual wave as he went down the hall. Winry sighed and went to work. Becky followed the Elric brothers down the hall, her mind wandering back to the letter.

"Who was the letter from?" She asked.

"The Colonel," Ed replied through gritted teeth, a scowl dominating his face.

"What did he want?"

"He told me not to tell you." Becky felt her suspicion rise in her throat but let the matter drop. She knew well enough that there would be no getting information out of Ed if he didn't want to say. The kitchen smelled wonderful, the air thick with the scent of stew. A tiny woman stirred a large pot at the stove, her gray hair in a pointy bun at the back of her head. Her green dress came down to her knees and her white apron hung from her neck and was tied around her waist. Soft, brown shoes clad her feet and a long, yellow pipe hung from her mouth. Granny Pinako looked up from the pot of stew. She smiled, her eyes glittering behind thick glasses.

"It's good to see you boys. I see you've finally brought a woman home, Edward," she commented dryly. Ed's face burned bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"I DIDN'T BRING A WOMAN HOME!"

"That would be a woman behind you and I certainly haven't seen her around town."

"SHE WORKS FOR THE COLONEL! SHE WAS TOLD TO COME WITH ME!"

"Fine, fine. Have it your way," Pinako relented, "No girl in her right mind would date a boy as short as you to begin with." A vein in Ed's head twitched and his eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me you _mini hag_?" Ed demanded, emphasizing old hag.

"HALF-PINT!"

"MIDGET HAG!"

"ULTRA SQUIRT!"

"PEA-SIZED HAG!"

"Uh…..guys?" Al tried to chip in but they continued over him. Becky sighed and took to setting the table. By the time both Ed and Pinako had started repeating insults, she'd finished. Al sighed.

"Aw, Ed, you made Claudia set the table all by herself," Al said unhappily. Ed looked at the neatly set table and back at Becky.

"Be a gentleman next time, Edward. A guest shouldn't have to set the table," Pinako scolded him. Ed glared at her and opened his mouth to retort.

"Ed, shut up and sit down," Becky cut him off.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ed snapped back but he did sit down. Alphonse sat next to him and Pinako went to get Winry. After Winry joined them, they sat around the table and enjoyed delicious bowls of stew. Becky had never tasted anything so good. Pinako had gotten up at one point and now rejoined the table with glasses of milk for everyone. As she set Ed's down in front of him, Ed glared at it. Winry's eyes narrowed.

"Drink your milk, Edward," she growled. Becky tried to stifle a snicker that was threatening to emerge. She knew where this argument was going. Ed scowled at nothing in particular.

"I hate milk," he grumbled.

"THAT IS WHY YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE SIZE OF A PEA!" Winry shouted, slamming her fist onto the table.

"SHUT UP!" Ed roared back, "I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK SOME OPAQUE WHITE LIQUID SECRETED BY A COW!"

"You need the nutrients in milk to survive," Winry snapped.

"I can get my nutrients from some other source other than milk," Ed retorted, "And milk isn't a nutritionally complete food source either."

"Nii-san," Al said hesitantly.

"Just drink it, Ed," Becky said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not going to drink what I don't like!"

"Well, well, well," a voice chipped in, "I suggest drinking it, Edward. Who knows, you might actually grow a few centimeters."

"I'm not drinking it and that's final!" Ed snapped, finally at the end of his patience. A high, cold laugh rang in the room, meeting Ed's unspoken declaration of defiance.

"Come now, Edward Elric," the voice purred maliciously from behind them, giving the c in his name a hard k sound.

"I won't-"

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to threaten your brother over a silly little glass of _milk_. There are more entertaining things to threaten him over than something as ridiculous as this." Everyone spun around to face the source of the voice. The speaker was average height for a woman and her fiery red hair flared out behind her in a ponytail. Her leather jacket was missing its sleeves and her leather pants were tight on her legs. Military boots clicked on the wood panels of the floor. Fingerless, leather gloves adorned her hands. The most unsettling think about her was her eyes. They were the exact same color of purple-blue as Becky's were. This strange woman flexed her fingers and sighed in mock despair, her eyes glittering with laughter and malice.

"Your choice, Edward Elric," Avarice grinned, "Drink the damn glass or with a flick of my finger, I end your precious little brother Alphonse's life."


	7. Chapter 7

Ed's jaw worked in rage. Becky watched his expression, her gaze flicking between him and the leather-clad homunculus. Avarice looked calmly back at the enraged Edward, her stance one of complete indifference. Becky saw a flash of sliver at Avarice's hip. She couldn't identify what the object was. Behind Avarice was a burlap sack that looked battered and beaten as if she'd been on the road for sometime. Alphonse was trembling, his armor rattling hollowly. Ed made no move to grab the glass of milk, glaring at the homunculus with unconcealed hatred. Avarice sighed, her smile falling.

"Fool," she said, perfectly calm. She began to stride toward the trembling suit of armor. Both Becky and Edward leapt to their feet to stop her when, faster than the eye could track, Avarice had in hand two, silver pistols.

"Ah-ah-ah, Claudia, Edward," Avarice chuckled, her eyes not moving from Alphonse, "There will be no interfering with my _fabulous_ fun." Ed paled. Becky felt the color leave her face. She realized what the silver flash she had seen was. Claudia could freeze the wayward homunculus with a single touch. A gun was a different matter. Avarice controlled blood. If any was spilt, she could manipulate it but that power waned the closer to Claudia was near. Her favored attack was grabbing hold of someone and using their own heart against them, boiling them from the inside out.

Becky didn't move, knowing that Avarice would have no qualms about killing her. Ed knew the heartless woman before him felt the same way about him. No one breathed as Avarice closed the gap between her and Alphonse. She pulled her lips back over her teeth n a feral grin. Casually, she removed Al's head, revealing the blood seal. Slowly, Avarice sheathed her right pistol and lowered her hand so that her finger sat in the center of the seal. Her grin widened, she knew she held the power. Her eyes moved sluggishly up to find Ed's. Her grin turned from malicious to sultry but with an edge to it.

"Drink it, Edward. This truly is a stupid reason to lose your," Avarice paused, her eyes glittering with laughter, "only traveling companion. Oh, and your brother. I guess that's important too." Ed glared at her but there was a hint of fear hidden in his gold eyes. He picked up the glass and gulped down all its contents. He made a disgusted face and glared at Avarice. She let her nail scrape the middle of the seal, careful not to scratch it. Her other hand sheathed the remaining pistol. Tension still crackled in the air as she looked around. Without warning, she burst out laughing, the chill it had before was replaced by merriment. Ed and Becky stared at her bewildered. Al retrieved his fallen head.

"That's a point for me, Edward. You're falling behind fast," she said through bursts of laughter. The tension slowly faded as the homunculus' laughter resonated in the house. When it finally died down, Avarice looked around the room, her joyous smile replaced by a grim frown.

"Colonel Idiot thought I'd be useful. He ordered me to tag along with you."

"I guess he can order you around," Ed replied smugly, "You're here, aren't you." Avarice nodded.

"He promised me that I'd be able to do as I please, especially where you were concerned, Full Metal Midget." She looked at her hands, flexing her fingers, "He agreed almost immediately when I threatened to smash in his face and rid him of his precious lieutenant." A vein twitched in Ed's head but he didn't open his mouth. Becky knew he'd never win against the evil-tempered homunculus.

"You truly are evil, Avarice," Al murmured. Avarice looked at him. He began to tremble again.

"I like to think of it as 'willing to do anything I want to get what I want'," she replied. Winry still hadn't recovered from Avarice's grand entrance. Her eyes were wide with terror. Becky had to call her name several times before Winry reacted.

"How long will it take to fix up the automail?" Becky asked. Winry said nothing for a moment, pondering and making the calculations in her mind.

"Around nightfall tomorrow," she replied.

"Why so long? Aren't you the infamous Rockbells? I've heard you could fix blockhead's automail in a couple hours." Avarice gestured to Ed as she spoke. Ed scowled at Avarice but said nothing.

"Nii-san grew," Al replied without thinking, "His leg needs to be modified." Avarice's face split into a wicked grin. She rounded on Ed, opening her mouth.

"Avarice, leave him alone," Becky said firmly. Avarice glared at her but closed her mouth. She turned around and picked up the sack she'd left in the doorway, her boots clicking on the wood panels.

"Well then," she said, "I'll make myself at home." She began heading toward the stairwell.

"Avarice-sama?" Al's voice was tentative and frightened. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't have really killed me over a glass of milk, would you?"

"Of course. I'm a heartless killer, remember?" Avarice paused, thinking something over, "But, then again, if you weren't Edward's brother I don't think I would have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed demanded.

"It means that I like to watch you squirm. I was also curious to see which one you would have picked. I've left that choice open before and, well, let's say not all humans are as noble as you, Edward Elric." Without another word, Avarice disappeared up the steps. Ed spewed several, choice curses after her but that only succeeded in making her laugh. Becky heard Avarice murmur as she climbed the steps a sentence that made her laugh and hate the homunculus all the more.

"Never even loaded the gun."


	8. Chapter 8

Becky wandered about the Rockbell house, drinking in every detail. She still couldn't quite believe she was here in this world. As she rounded the corner near the steps, she heard an odd hissing noise. She glanced around, trying to discover the source. Above her, she heard a frustrated huff.

"Up here, moron. You'd think a State Alchemist would be more observant." The whisper was directly above her. Becky looked up to see Avarice leaning over the railing toward her. Those eyes so much like Becky's own glared at her and the hair framing her face gave her a demonic look. She gestured for Becky to come and moved away from the railing. Becky didn't know why Avarice wanted to talk to her. Slowly, she mounted the steps. When she reached the top, there was nothing but shadows. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows. That same hand covered her mouth once she was in the shadows to keep her from screaming. Cold metal was pressed against her chin. Becky didn't need sight to know it was a pistol.

"Realize that I could end your life right now," Avarice's voice snarled in the blackness, "You remember that I won't because I owe that to you. Remember, Claudia, that it was I that saved your ass. One thing I won't stand for is being used by Colonel Asshole and by you." The pistol dug into Becky's flesh. A cold sweat beaded on her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"The colonel demanded that I pass on this message to you. If you remember that I don't like being used as a messenger pigeon. Apparently, the two of you have been passing messages and because I was so _conveniently_ around, he decided to use me." Avarice's eyes flashed in the dismal light, the anger clearly reflected. Becky heard the safety click off.

"I honestly don't know…" Becky felt her fear rise in her chest. She wondered if she'd be able to freeze the homunculus before she fired the gun. Becky didn't dare move or breathe with the gun pressed against her skin. Slowly, the gun was removed and the safety clicked back into place.

"Fine. Listen up, I'm only saying this once," Avarice consented coldly, "I'm told to remind you of something to do with muddy water. I don't know anything else and, to be honest, I don't give a damn." Without another word, she turned and left, her hair fading like a dying flame n the shadows. Becky stared after her in complete confusion. She didn't understand what the message meant at all. She shrugged. It probably wasn't important.

"Hey, Claudia!" Ed's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Becky was relieved to find her voice level.

"Get down here. We need to decide where we're putting you." Becky quickly went down the steps and into the living room. Everyone except Avarice had gathered in the room. Smoke curled in lazy circles up to the ceiling. Granny Pinako stood in the corner blowing small smoke rings. Ed and Al sat on the couch, Ed with casual indifference and Al just sitting. Winry stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips.

"I can sleep in here. I don't mind," Becky said. Ed nodded. Winry glared at him and approached him. Without a word, she slapped him. Hard.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Ed demanded.

"I have an idea," Winry retorted, glaring at Edward, "You can sleep in the living room."

"Why do I have to sleep in the living room?"

"Claudia is your guest."

"I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind at all," Becky commented.

"So, where is she sleeping?" Ed demanded, ignoring her. Winry paused for a moment, thinking it through. The, she grinned.

"She can sleep in your room." Winry turned to Becky.

"Why can't I sleep in my room?" Ed snapped, effectively cutting her off, "And when did I have a room?"

"Top of the stairs to the left," Winry said over Ed, "The room with all the diagrams."

"IF I HAD A ROOM, I WANT TO BE THE ONE IN IT! I DON'T WAN'T A GIRL I-IN IT!" Ed shouted, pausing for only a moment. Becky looked at him strangely.

"What was that about a girl in your room that you," Becky wondered. Ed stood hurriedly and left the room. Winry sighed heavily and took his place on the couch. She looked at Becky apologetically.

"Do you need help to find it?"

"No," Becky replied, "I think I can find it on my own. Thank you, though." Becky turned and left the room. She trudged up the stairs, weariness finally catching up to her. She heard voices. She stopped to listen.

"Brother, why are you pink?"

"Shut up, Al." Becky snickered and turned back to the hallway. An ominous shadow seemed to follow her. She stopped and the shadow mimicked her. Frowning Becky turned to it. Nothing happened. Suddenly, a face lunged out of the shadows, aiming right for Becky's head. Becky only just managed to dodge when the face laughed. After she calmed down, Becky realized the face belonged to Avarice.

"Avarice! What the heck are you doing? You scared the bujeezus out of me," Becky snapped. Avarice grinned wickedly.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I know something about you that you'd rather I didn't know," Avarice replied airily. The look in the homunculus' eyes sent chill down Becky's spine. Fear coiled in her gut and sent icy tendrils to her heart.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly. Avarice's grin widened slowly, frightening Becky even more. A malicious light gleamed in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing _too _largely of consequence," Avarice sighed. She began to walk away. When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped, looking over her shoulder at Becky.

"Just remember, Becky Bradley, you might owe me a favor."


	9. Chapter 9

Becky stared at the homunculus before her, mind spinning with fear and confusion. Avarice knew that Becky wasn't Claudia. As she stood in complete shock, Avarice smiled and began to descend down the steps at a brisk pace. She was halfway down when Becky cried out.

"Wait! Stop!" Becky pleaded desperately, "Don't tell him." Avarice stopped, her foot hovering between two steps as she glanced up at the distressed girl. Her grin was full of malice, eyes flashed with taunting laughter.

"Why not?" She asked bluntly, "I have no loyalties to you, Becky."

"You have loyalties to Claudia." Becky's voice was just above a whisper. Avarice threw her head back and laughed a chilling and frightening sound as she started walking again.

"To that weak-minded fool? Never. My loyalty lies with myself and my greed. You have no part in it."

"Just don't," Becky felt like sinking to her knees but knew that pity was not an emotion the homunculus had, "I'll do anything!" Avarice froze at the bottom of the stairwell. She turned to look up at the pleading face of Becky. She seemed to be pondering the offer. In that instant, Becky knew she had done the equivalent of selling her soul. Slowly, Avarice ascended the stairs, each step resonating in the walls of Becky's skull. When she reached the top, Avarice made her way to her, stopping just before she reached arm's length. She looked Becky up and down.

"Anything?" Her voice was low and, as far as Becky could tell, genuinely cautious. Becky stared into Avarice's eyes. She had no choice. She'd have to agree now or Avarice would tell. She took a deep breath.

"Anything."

"Good. You'll do nicely in aiding me." Becky blinked. She could have imagined it but she heard a small, hopeful note in Avarice's tone.

"Huh?"

"You're going to show me how to become human. I'm tired of being controlled by humans because I'm invincible," Avarice glared out the window. "I don't like to murder without cause but that's all I'm called to do, both by humans and by some small part of me that hungers for it. I want everything in this damn world! Money, power, glory, sex, it's mine for the taking." Avarice paused to stare at the floor, her anger seething. Becky took a step back.

"How can I possibly enjoy any of it if I have all the time in the world? I want to get the world by my terms. What point is there if I can reach my goal but have nothing for it? Show me how, Becky Bradley. Show me how to be human or I will smash to pieces all the hopes you had for coming to this world." Avarice stared at the floor in silence. Her shoulders, normally held high with arrogance, had fallen. Her resolve and determination was gone. Becky stared in shock. Avarice looked vulnerable like this, pleading for help. She didn't understand how this bloodthirsty homunculus could ever desire being something as weak as a human.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"I want everything," Avarice whispered, falling to her knees, "I realized that that I gain nothing by being like this. I can't enjoy it unless I'm human." In the moonlight, Becky thought she saw tears in the homunculus' eyes. Becky's mind scrambled for something, anything to say. Avarice looked up. If there had been tears, they were no longer there. She opened her mouth to speak when she slammed into Becky. They fell backward, Becky landing hard on her back. The air slammed out of her lungs. Avarice was immobile on top of her. Something warm dripped onto Becky's face. Startled, she reached up to touch her face. Her fingers came away red. Avarice stirred, slowly shaking her head and pushing herself off of Becky. As her eyes slid back into focus, a string of curses erupted from Avarice's mouth. The gun shot wound she'd received to the temple was healing, red alchemy flashing around her head. She stood and helped Becky to her feet, keeping her out of view from the window.

"Saved your life," Avarice commented as if everyone could take a sniper round to the head and live.

"Thanks." Becky risked a smile.

"I didn't do it for you, pinhead," Avarice retorted, "You're mine now until the debt you promised is settled…oh and I guess you owe me a life debt now as well." Avarice grinned wickedly as she cast her a sidelong glance, "I wonder how you'll pull _that_ one off, Ms. Quantum Al-chem-ist." The way she said it caused Becky to shudder. Avarice had sounded like Truth for a moment.

"Who's shooting at me?" Becky asked, changing the subject.

"The _real_ Claudia went and did something stupid a little while back," Avarice replied, her gaze shifting to outside the window.

"What did I do?"

"She tried to kill Führer King Bradley. Apparently, the true plan was to force Wrath to reveal what he truly was. Naturally, the attempt failed and you now have some very powerful enemies."

"Why would I-she-I," Becky floundered, "Why did I do that?"

"_She_ was an idiot. I may be a replica of her but I can't read her damn mind. Save that for someone who winds up psychic," Avarice retorted," Aha! There you are you sonofa-" Avarice didn't get to finish her sentence as a second bullet hit her between the eyes. The force of the projectile pushed her backward, her spine bending at an impossible angle and Becky heard it snap. Avarice fell hard to the floor. For a long time, she didn't move. Cautiously, Becky crawled over to her and poked at the lifeless body. Avarice coughed, a torrent of blood gushing from her mouth. She sat up slowly, wiping the red streaks away and removing the bullet.

"Alright, that bastard has worn out his welcome and my patience," she snarled. Without hesitation, she leapt out the second story window. Becky peeked over the edge to see Avarice land, the earth cracking beneath her feet. She tore a large chunk out of the earth she'd cracked and lobbed it into the trees. A howl of pain rang out as the sniper fell from his twenty-foot perch. With a sickening crunch, he landed. Avarice didn't blink or flinch. She turned slowly.

"I know there are more of you pretty little dogs out there," Avarice called out in a sing-song tone, "Why don't you come out with your tails between your legs and enter into my one-way obedience school." One man in a military uniform did come charging out from his hiding place, rifle held aloft with his bayonet pointed directly at the homunculus' heart. Avarice sighed and stood her ground. The bayonet skewered her easily and she made a good show of dying. Without warning, she reached up and gripped his face. He screamed in agony as his heart turned into a weapon. He screamed for several minutes, blood seeping from every orifice, until he dropped with a wet thud to the ground. With ease, Avarice pulled out the bayonet, letting her wound heal.

"Welcome, young puppies," she laughed maniacally, "Welcome your death." More bullets punched through the air, hitting her solidly in the chest. She only laughed as she turned to slaughter those few remaining. With a single strike from her nails, she killed another man. Becky saw a red coat join the fray, billowing out in the frigid wind. One sleeve hung uselessly at his side as Edward joined the fighting. He lashed out at the nearest man, knocking him senseless but not fatally. Avarice finished him off for Ed.

"Dammit, Avarice! Do you always have to bring trouble with you?" Ed demanded.

"Shut up, runt, and help me here!" Avarice snapped back before she took two more rounds to the chest, "These assholes have tried my patience far enough." She sprang forward onto the back of yet another military man. With a single twist of her arms, his head came free of his shoulders. The ground looked like a morbid Christmas celebration as the two continued to fight.

Becky turned from the window and ran outside. She wanted to use alchemy and nothing was going to stop her from doing so. She clapped her hands together, feeling the power course down her arms. She slammed them onto the ground, forcing her will upon the earth. She commanded the very stone to shift and break from the layer of soil holding it, turning them into lethal spikes. The spikes shot forward; following the mental command Becky had given it. It killed two more men and incapacitated two others. Avarice fell upon them quickly, finishing them of by using their blood against them. Finally, the fighting was done. Bodies were strewn across the morbid Christmas lawn of the Rockbells'. The homunculus threw back her head and laughed.

"Ah! That was fairly entertaining," Avarice chuckled, blood sliding down her face. Becky opened her mouth to agree when Avarice slammed into her again. Pain exploded around Becky's midriff and suddenly lanced up her leg. Avarice sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. Something wet spread throughout the fabric of Becky's pant leg. Avarice rolled off her as Edward came over to inspect the damage.

"Good news is that it only grazed you," he reported, poking the place where she'd been shot. Becky's upper thigh throbbed with pain. Avarice was looking at her hands in mild disgust.

"The bad news is you covered in muddy water." Startled, Becky looked down at herself. Where her pocket had been was soaking wet and dripping a brown liquid that smelled faintly of lavender. She put her hand into the remnants of her pocket and immediately withdrew it. She was bleeding from a deep gash. Avarice looked at her and sighed. Without asking, her hand went into the destroyed pocket and pulled out a fist full of glass shards. Realization dawned on Becky and the message Avarice had given her became perfectly clear.

Becca's potion bottle had shattered. There was no going back.


	10. Chapter 10

Ed stared at the fragments of glass in Avarice's hand. The glass was stained red with her blood. Becky stared at the fragments. She couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen. Avarice turned to look at the blood-soaked lawn and corpses.

"Runt," she said without turning around, "Fix this." She gestured to the carnage before them. Ed glared at her and opened his mouth to protest.

"I need to get Claudia situated or she's going to add to the lovely red color that had suddenly bloomed in the yard," Avarice cut him off. She scooped up Becky in her arms and had carried her inside. Al stood in the doorway, looking at the bloody scene.

"Avarice-sama?"

"Move, tin can," Avarice snapped but in a gentler tone she added, "I'm a bit high strung and my tag is bleeding. Go help your idiot brother before he tries to transmute something and forgets he's missing an arm." Al nodded and went outside. Avarice went into the kitchen and sat Becky on the table. Before Becky could protest, Avarice had stripped her. Becky yelped as the cold air of the kitchen made contact with her bare skin.

"Quit being pathetic," Avarice said dryly as she examined the wound, "Besides, it's not like Edward is in here." Becky felt her face burn and was grateful that Avarice couldn't see it. She heard a chuckle and she knew Avarice had seen her face. Mortified, she turned away. Avarice applied a salve to the bullet graze. It stung wildly, causing Becky to suck in a huge breath.

"When did you become a medical expert," Becky wondered aloud. Avarice looked up and shrugged.

"To keep a low profile for all the humans, I learned a few things to keep their eyes away from me. I figured learning how to wrap things and treat ailments would be the best way to get a human to think I was one of them. Besides," Avarice replied as she retrieved a roll of linen from her burlap sack, "I enjoy doing it. It's-" Avarice floundered for a word.

"Irritating? Annoying? Comforting? Relaxing?" Becky prompted hopefully.

"That last word you said works."

"Relaxing?"

"Yeah. That's it." Avarice straightened out Becky's leg slowly so as not to cause her 'patient' too much pain. She had just started wrapping it when Ed sauntered into the room. He saw Becky on the table and made a hasty retreat. Becky couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of disappointment. She wouldn't have minded if he'd stayed. Finally, Avarice finished wrapping Becky's leg and helped her stand. When Becky was stable on her own two feet, Avarice handed back her clothes. She pulled them on as the fiery-haired homunculus pointed to the stairwell.

Becky allowed herself to be led to Ed's room. Avarice turned away and headed back down the stairs when she'd opened the door for her. Diagrams were plastered everywhere, all of them depicting transmutation circles of some kind. Books lay scattered on the floor or in poor stacks on the desk. The bed was the only neat thing in the room. It looked like it hadn't been slept on. Becky was too exhausted to sift through Ed's things. She'd steal from him later. Instead, she collapsed on the bed, immediately drifting into sleep. As she entered the state Becca would have called semi-consciousness or dream limbo, Becky heard voices that where to far away fro her to completely grasp. She did hear words.

"You can't be in here!"

"So what? It's my room, isn't it?"

"But Cla-" She drifted off into deep sleep at last. The first rays of the sun hit her right in the eyes. Becky groaned and rolled over. Her hand rested on something warm. Startled, Becky's eyes snapped open to find Ed sleeping peacefully next to her. He was fully clothed. Obviously, he had just fallen into the bed, his own exhaustion catching up to him. Becky leapt up from the bed, her face a bright red. Silent, she inched around it, careful not to wake him up. When she reached the door, Becky turned and bolted down the steps. Her feet carried her through the house to stop in the kitchen. Avarice sat at the table, her feet comfortably on the surface of it. Al was trying to convince her to remove her feet from the table with very little success.

"Avarice-sama, you really shouldn't put your feet up where other people eat."

"You're starting to repeat yourself, Alphonse," Avarice commented dryly, "Good morning, Claudia. Did you sleep well?" Al turned his attention from Avarice to Becky. Becky could see the face hidden by armor. It was flustered and trying to be apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Claudia-sama! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"I'm fine, Al, really," Becky reassured him. Avarice removed her feet from the table to better look between the two of them. After a couple moments of glancing between the two of them, Avarice scowled at the world.

"It's very hard to read people when one of them is made of never warping metal," she snarled, "What happ-" She stopped as she looked closely at Becky's face. Realization crossed her face as she rose to her feet. She quickly made her way to the doorway, glancing into the living room. She was laughing when she returned to her seat. Becky's face burned red sending the homunculus into more rancorous laughter.

"Claudia? Are you sure you're okay?" Al sounded very worried.

"She'll be fine, Alphonse," Avarice howled with laughter, "as soon as her blood pressure drops back down to normal." Becky shot her a death glare. Avarice was pounding her fist on the table, laughing louder than ever. Ed entered the room, still half asleep. Avarice's laughter paused for only a moment as she looked up at him. Immediately, she started laughing again. Ed frowned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Um…nii-san….you kind of-" Al searched for the words to break it to his brother gently.

"You slept with Claudia!" Avarice managed between her bursts of laughter. Becky stared at her double, completely mortified. Ed's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"I tried to warn you, nii-san! I tried to remind you that Claudia was sleeping in your room," Al replied helplessly, "You didn't listen to me." Ed's face was burning as he turned briskly and walked away. Avarice's laughter reached its peak when, without warning, she fell silent. Becky and Al looked over to her to find her face down at the table. A trickle of blood ran in the crack of the table. When she raised her head, Avarice was swearing as she wiped away the tiny mark of red.

"What?" Becky asked.

"I literally busted a gut. Talk about a waist of regeneration," Avarice replied cynically. Al chased after his brother, trying to speak to him. Avarice grinned wickedly as she grabbed Becky's arm.

"C'mon, fan girl," she whispered. She towed Becky after the clanking suit of armor. Al went outside and Avarice cursed in a low voice. Becky saw him out the window. She pointed at the window. The two women huddled underneath it, listening to the brothers' talk.

"Nii-san?" Al sounded apprehensive.

"Yeah, Al."

"That letter…it wasn't from the Colonel, was it?"

"No. It was from her."

"What did it say?" Ed sighed heavily.

"It was just a reminder."

"Oh." A long silence followed before Ed spoke.

"I wonder how she's going to get home."

"I'm sure Becky will figure it out. She's smart enough," Al reassured his brother. Becky went rigid in her spot, fear flooding her system.

"Well shit," Avarice commented in a low whisper, "They knew too."


	11. Chapter 11

Becky could feel a cold sweat on her brow. Her heart thudded in her chest and pounded in her ears. Her blood had run cold, breath stopped. Avarice watched her in silence, carefully watching her expression. Her mind reeled with the unanswered question.

"How?" She murmured, "How did they know who I was?" Avarice frowned.

"Whoever gave them that letter must have told them," She hissed, "I got a similar letter a few days ago telling me what to do and of your imminent arrival. Now shut up."

"Are you going to tell her?" Alphonse asked his brother.

"Why?"

"Because you care for her, nii-san." Becky's heart leapt into her throat. Ed sighed in aggravation.

"She's not from this world so why bother?"

"I think you should tell her that-"

"Look, Al. I said I'm not going to and I won't, alright?" The two women heard Ed stand and knew exactly where he was headed. They both crept stealthily away from the window. When the two brothers had come back into the room, Avarice was nowhere to be seen and Becky was on the couch. Ed went to sit next to her when he saw Winry. Winry had obviously pulled another all nighter and was not in a good mood. She grabbed him and towed him back to her workroom with Becky close behind. Winry sat him down and revealed a completed automail arm. She got it into position and, silently, reconnected the nerves. Ed jumped about his height into the air.

"OWWW! Dammit, Winry!" Ed swore," You're supposed to warn me when you reconnect the nerves!" He received a wrench to the head.

"I worked on your arm and leg all night," Winry growled, "I have the right to not warn you if I'm in a bad mood."

"No, you don't!" Ed snapped. The two of them shouted at each other as Winry prepared the leg. She motioned for Becky to help her. They set the leg as Winry and Ed continued arguing.

"I spent an entire night on getting them ready so YOU could leave when you needed too!"

"You're still supposed to warn me!"

"I'll warn you when I'm in a better mood." Winry looked at Becky and handed her the tool to reconnect the nerves. She, then, held up three fingers. She counted down and then Becky reconnected the nerves.

"OWWW!" Ed howled. He glared at Winry who scowled right back.

"I'm reconnecting the nerves," she said acidly.

"You're supposed to warn me BEFORE," Ed snarled. Winry glared at him and shrugged.

"I didn't connect them." Becky didn't even notice Ed's glare. She kept staring into space, her emotions battling in her mind. Ed knew who she was. She wanted to know who the letter was from. Absently, she helped Ed up and followed him back into the kitchen. Avarice was cleaning the table with bleach or something close to it. Becky stared at her.

"Avarice, what are you doing?" Ed demanded.

"I'm cleaning my table," the homunculus replied without looking up.

"Your table?"

"Yes. My table. I decided that you wouldn't like eating on a blood-splattered table so I had to clean it." Ed glared at her. Becky had drifted back to the couch. She sat in quiet contemplation. She wanted that letter.

"Hey, Claudia?" Becky looked up and locked eyes with Ed, "You alright?" He sounded just the slightest bit concerned. Becky forced a smile onto her face. She couldn't let him know that she knew.

"I'm fine, Ed. Really." She sounded a lot cheerier than she felt. Ed frowned, not completely convinced but he didn't say anything. Alphonse was looking at her. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head. She turned to face him. He was going to be harder to trick.

"You're acting strange," he said slowly.

"Maybe that's because she hasn't gotten completely over the shock of finding Edward in her bed this morning," Avarice suggested from the doorframe, her lips pulled back into a smirk. Becky couldn't decide if she wanted to hug or slap the fiery haired woman. Ed's shoulders stiffened as he turned to face her, his face flaming.

"Shut up," he growled, "It was an accident."

"You certainly didn't mind when I told you where your room was last night _and_ tried to warn you," Avarice shot back. Ed's face burned brighter. Becky felt the color rise in her own face. Of course Avarice had tried to instigate something. Avarice was grinning sideways at Becky, not looking the slightest bit guilty. Ed spun around and started to leave.

"I'm not going to put up with-" he grumbled.

"Ed, wait!" The words were out of her mouth before Becky could stop them. She covered her mouth with her hands as Ed turned back around to face her. She scrambled for something to say.

"I want to know who the letter was from."

"The Colonel-"

"I know it wasn't from him." Ed stared at her for a moment, his gold eyes not moving from her blue ones. He frowned and turned away, leaving the room. A hand rested on Becky's shoulder in a grip strong enough to make her flinch.

"I'll find it for you," Avarice hissed in her ear, "This is getting to coincidental for my liking."


	12. Chapter 12

The harsh, grating sound of metal on metal resonated in the house and in Becky's ears. She and Avarice had decided to try to steal the letter in the hopes for answers. Together, the two women snuck outside. Ed was breathing hard as he glared at his brother. He wore the tank top, his coat lying off to the side of the house. Sweat glistened on his brow as he glared at the suit of armor before him. Without warning, he launched an aerial attack at his brother, trying to catch him off guard. Alphonse simply sidestepped and brought his arm down on Ed's head. Fortunately, Ed moved to quickly. The two women watched for a moment. Becky sat transfixed by the fight and Ed. Something hit her lightly on the side of her head.

"Pay attention, fangirl," Avarice hissed, "We are on a mission, must I remind you? You obviously want to keep watch so do so." Becky nodded and continued watching the brothers. Sweat was beading on Ed's brow as he concentrated on landing at least one blow on Alphonse. The fight began to blur as the brothers moved faster and faster. Behind her, Avarice was poking around his coat. She was muttering under her breath as she searched the pockets.

"Damn," Avarice growled, "It's not in here."

"What?" Becky turned to find Avarice straightening from her position wearing a large scowl. Avarice glanced up and her scowl changed to an evil smile. She folded her arms over her chest.

"How do you do, Full Metal Squirt? Get beaten by your brother again?"

"What did you say?" Ed's face reddened in anger. Avarice shrugged and stood, stretching. She shook her head in dismay.

"Got to hand it to you, though," Avarice sighed, "Being beaten by your little brother is fairly shameful. Even if he is a suit of armor."

"Avarice," Becky warned, standing. Avarice sneered down at the blonde boy. Becky knew where this was going. She tugged on Avarice's arm but the homunculus would not be deterred. She sized up Ed with a single glance.

"That must make you fell very," she paused with a wicked grin on her face, "Small." Before Ed could explode, Becky interrupted.

"Avarice, leave him alone!" She snapped, "He isn't short!" Avarice and Ed stared at her in shock. They glanced at each other before looking back at her. Neither of them could think of what to say. Becky scowled at the fiery haired woman.

"Did you just say I'm not short?" Ed sounded stunned.

"Five four is not short. That's perfectly fine."

"Enough with this." Avarice seized Becky's arm, "We are looking for something right now." Becky looked up at the homunculus puzzled. Avarice rolled her eyes and towed her inside. Becky watched the grass change to wood and felt sharp, repetitious pain in her buttocks as Avarice climbed the steps to the front door. Cool air brushed against her face as Avarice continued towing her around. She began to struggle.

"I can walk, Avarice!" Becky reached up and managed to slip her fingers inside Avarice's sleeves to her jacket. Her fingers touched the homunculus' bare skin. Avarice froze in mid-step, unable to move at all. Her eyes shown in outrage as Becky carefully wiggled out of Avarice's grip. She looked into Avarice's eyes and tried to shudder.

"I'll release you only if you promise not to hit me," Becky warned. She saw the begrudging acceptance in Avarice's eyes and released her. Avarice rubbed her wrist and they continued walking. Avarice went up the stairwell first, followed closely by Becky. Without warning, Avarice stopped and stuck her foot out. Becky tripped and fell back down the stairs. Avarice roared with laughter as Becky got up, glaring at the homunculus.

"I said-" she started.

"You said no hitting," Avarice interrupted, "You didn't say anything a bout tripping. Do that again and I'll burn you from the inside, no matter if you owe me." Avarice turned and went into Ed's room. Becky rubbed her many sore parts as she climbed the steps after her. She pushed the door open and saw Avarice already sifting through what little belongings Ed possessed. She looked up at Becky. Her eyes clearly stated that she was to start looking. Becky's fingers itched to just steal his things. Avarice hit her lightly on the head with some papers.

"Focus, fangirl," she whispered, "They will eventually come looking for you so I suggest you start looking. You sleep here, remember? Steal his stuff then." Becky felt her face flame but she obeyed. She waded through several clothing articles, finding nothing. She lifted an old shirt and discovered a small box tucked out of the way. The ends of it were scorched but it was otherwise intact. Curious, Becky picked it up and opened it. The smell of musty paper assaulted her nose, making her gag. She shook her head to clear her nose of the sent and rummaged through the box. Most of the pages were burnt on the edges and all of them were brittle. She handled them with great care. Buried at the bottom were semi-transparent pages. Becky pulled them out and saw diagrams on each one but they had gaps as if there should have been more lines drawn. Sighing, Becky dropped the papers into a pile and was about to turn back when she looked again. Excited, she carefully laid each page onto of a different one, overlapping them. She tried several different arrangements before she found the answer. The pages mad a human transmutation circle.

"Well, that looks old." Becky jumped in shock. She hadn't heard Avarice come over to her. Her hand brushed the documents aside, scattering them. Becky sighed and gathered the pages. Avarice was looking at her funny.

"I bet the Elrics forgot about those pages," she said slowly, "It wouldn't hurt to keep them." Becky nodded and stuffed the pages into her pocket. Avarice grinned and laughed. Becky looked at her confused.

"You are so simple," was all Avarice would say. The two quickly went back to looking for the letter. After what seemed like hours, Avarice finally called out in triumph.

"Aha! I found it!" She held the letter in her hand. The two quickly regrouped in the center of the room. Avarice passed the letter to Becky. Becky looked at it and found that she couldn't read it. It was written in a different language. She frowned, disappointed as she passed the letter back to Avarice. Avarice looked at it and frowned.

"Damn," she snarled, "It would be in German."

"How do you know what German is?" Becky demanded. Avarice scowled as she began rummaging in her pockets.

"It was explained to me." Finally, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a German to English dictionary and bent over it and the letter. Becky sighed and waited. She eventually got bored and began to play around with transmutations. She transmuted several wooden birds and many, smaller things from metal scraps she kept finding. Avarice suddenly let out a stream of foul curses. Becky looked her way to see the homunculus pacing around, holding the letter in her hand.

"What?" Becky asked, "Did you get it translated?"

"Yes, dammit." Avarice snarled in reply, "But there is no signature."

"What did it say?"

"It was simply a reminder. It goes something like this." Avarice cleared her throat as she held up the letter, "_Hi, Edo-kun! Just a reminder about Becky/Claudia. She needs to not forget about that potion. If she does forget or loses it, write to me! Seriously though, she's my best friend. If I lose her, I will personally come and kick your ass._" Avarice's voice had gone high and sing-song as she recited the letter. She threw it to the side in disgust.

"Anyone who writes like that should be shot in the head for being mentally unstable," Avarice growled.

"Anything else?" Becky asked, trying to mask her shock. Avarice shook her head.

"No. That's it. No signature or anything."

"HOW THE HELL DID AMAYA-SAMA GET A LETTER TO THIS SIDE OF THE GATE? AND WHEN DID SHE LEARN GERMAN?" Becky exploded. Ed had been walking into the room. He jumped and looked at Becky, startled. She rounded on him.

"When did you learn German?" She demanded.

"What the hell is German?" Ed snapped back, a scowl forming on his face.

"That!" Becky pointed to the letter.

"What were you doing with my letter?"

"None of your damn business," Avarice butted in. She rounded on Becky, eyes flashing, "What the hell is an Amaya-sama?"

"Amaya is my best friend from the other side of the Gate," Becky explained, her fists clenched. "What is she plotting?"

"I don't know," Ed shrugged, "But she's been writing to me for months." Becky could picture her friend scheming in the background. It wasn't unlike Becca to plot something devious. Becky frowned. She was left to wonder what Becca's twisted little mind had thought up for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Becca sighed as she returned to her room. With relief, she fell onto her bed, feeling the soft pillow underneath her head. It felt wonderful to be home where the sun wasn't trying to scorch your skin off. Becca figured she had gotten at least one month's worth of sunburn in two days. Sand still stuck to her in several, uncomfortable places. Slowly, She moved to a sitting position. Her black-gloved hand reached down for shoelaces. Her fingers slid over the fabric of her shinobi shoes. Becca froze, suddenly more alert. She glanced at her hands. The black, fingerless gloves had not moved from her. The red fabric of her clothes had refused to turn back into jeans and a t-shirt.

She raced to the mirror. Her face was not the bright red she had expected. Her skin was now a dark brown from being exposed to the sun for so long. Her eyes were wider and a deeper shade of brown. Her lips were fuller and her hair was short and flipped off to the left side of her head. Red glinted in the immense sea of black on her head. Becca pulled her eyes away from her mirror as she ransacked her room for the needed journal. Finding it, she flipped through it, skimming the pages with her eyes. She found the passage she wanted and read it more carefully.

"Oh no," she murmured, her face paling, "No, no, no, no, no." A small Gate appeared over her hand. It dropped an envelope into her open palm and snapped shut with a small crack. Becca flipped it back over and tore it open. The letter inside was short. She immediately recognized Edward's handwriting. She scowled. The alchemist still wrote everything in code. It would take her all night to crack it. Becca grumbled as she sat down to decode it.

"Stupid, mother-lovin' alchemists," she growled as she decoded it, "Writing everything in an f-in' code even though it isn't their notes on alchemy." The sun was just peeking through her window as she finished. She was still muttering dark oaths as she read the letter.

"_What the hell are you planning, Amaya-sama_," she read out loud, "_Are you planning to keep us in the dark forever? She knows you are the one who's been writing to me._" Becca sighed, rubbing her brow in frustration. She reached into her drawer and drew out a piece of computer paper that was treated to look like parchment paper. Carefully, she inscribed her answer.

"It's better for you not to know what I can only lie about," she wrote. She tapped her lip, worried. She glanced one more time down at herself. "Tell her that when I said one way, I meant it. There is no changing back."


	14. Chapter 14

Avarice glanced at Becky. She wanted to ask the alien fangirl a question. Ed was pacing, having sent his letter only moments before. Becky glared at the letter that had revealed the plotter. Finally, Avarice couldn't contain it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS AN AMAYA-SAMA?" Becky jumped.

"Haven't you asked that question?"

"You could be friends with a rock," Avarice snapped, "What is an Amaya-sama?"

"You." A long silence followed these words. Avarice stared at Becky, her blue-purple eyes wide with shock. Al looked at Becky from his spot on the couch. Even Ed stopped his pacing. The three of them stared at Becky. Becky looked at them, silent. Avarice's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She demanded harshly.

"She helped me to create you. Technically, she's you on the other side," Becky explained. Avarice scowled.

"So she's human."

"Ummm…sort of?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'SORT OF'?" Avarice exploded.

"I'm just messing with you," Becky grinned, "She's weird but she's human." Avarice scowled with anger, her eyes burning an angry purple. Above Ed's head, a small gate appeared and spewed a letter, catching it on Ed's antennae. With a small pop, it snapped closed. Ed snatched the letter off his antennae and opened it. His gold eyes scanned the paper, narrowing as they neared the end. He swore and punched the wall.

"Brother?" Al asked, concerned as he stood to repair the wall.

"What did she say?" Becky demanded. Ed scowled, his gold eyes flashing in anger.

"She said there is a problem. The potion literally works only one way. You can't go back, Becky."

"I have no problem with that."

"There's something she's not telling us," Ed snarled, "Your friend, Amaya, is holding back."

"I don't know about what you all are talking about," Winry said from the doorway, "But I need Ed and Claudia." Ed looked at Winry, confused.

"Haven't you fixed it already?"

"I'm checking it over. Last time I didn't your automail failed you." Becky grinned as she followed them into the workroom. Winry stripped him down and removed the leg. She motioned for Becky to lay Ed flat.

"I can lay back on my own, Winry," Ed snapped, his face reddening. Winry glared at him as Becky came forward. He went silent as Becky put her hand on his chest and pushed him backward. She could feel the muscles underneath her fingers tense. Hastily, Ed turned his eyes the other way. Becky could see that Ed's face was bright red as he looked away. Winry had finished looking the leg over. She motioned for Becky to come to her as she repositioned the leg. Curious, Becky went over. Winry pointed to the bolt that connected the nerves. She held up her fingers and slowly counted to three. Becky twisted the wrench and reconnected the nerves.

"YEOW!" Ed shouted over Winry's, "I'm reconnecting the nerves." Ed glared at her as Becky and Winry suppressed their laughter behind their hands. Winry grabbed the cloth around her head and cleaned up the excess oil. When she finished, she stood.

"Done, Ed. Guess you can leave tonight," she sighed. Ed smiled.

"Nah. Claudia needs to rest and so do I," he turned to Becky, "Think we can tread on their hospitality a bit longer?" He stood, working with the automail under Winry's careful supervision. When both of them had decided it was working fine, Ed put his pants back on. Becky smiled.

"I'm fine with that." The heavenly scent of stew wafted into the workroom. Becky could feel her mouth watering. Ed's eyes brightened a little as the three of them retreated into the kitchen. Pinako glanced up and grinned, her hand going to the pipe fixed firmly in her mouth.

"You seem to be in working order again, Edward," she said happily as she turned back to the pot of stew. Ed sat at the table with Al right next to him. Becky sat next to Winry and Pinako served them. Al looked at the stew and sighed.

"Nii-san?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Does that taste really good? I want to try it when I get my body back." Ed's hand had been going for his cup. It froze then clenched into a fist. Ed looked at his brother and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Al. It does." He looked away and the meal progressed in silence. Becky fought tears as she looked at her own bowl of stew. Poor Alphonse. After a time, conversation started again. When the bowls had been licked clean, Winry pronounced there was dessert. From the oven she withdrew a fresh apple pie. It tasted wonderful, sliding down Becky's throat like a little piece of heaven. Even though Becky wasn't fond of cinnamon, the cinnamon was barely existent and only enhanced the flavor. Crisp apples crunched in her mouth and were coated in sugary goodness. Night fell much to fast for Becky's liking. Slowly, she headed up to Ed's room and simply collapsed. It had been a very eventful day and she was finally feeling the exhaustion she should be. She'd only just managed to get her shoes off. Sleep claimed her as soon as her head hit the pillow. In the middle of the night, Becky was gently shaken awake.

"Huh?" she yawned as she opened her eyes. Ed's face came into view. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you this time," his face burned red and his golden eyes were fixed to the floor. Becky could feel the color rising in her own face.

"I can sleep on the couch," she offered.

"If I wanted Winry to kill me, I'd break my automail."

"There is that," Becky agreed laughing. "This is your room. You should be able to sleep here." She swung her legs out of the bed, moving to rise.

"I don't mind if you stay," Ed said offhandedly. Realizing what he said, his face burned red and her started to backpedal, backing away from her.

"That's not what I meant! I'll just….go now." He spun around and headed for the door. Without thinking, Becky caught his arm. He stopped and looked at her, his face bright red. Becky dropped his arm and stepped back, fixing her eyes on his.

"It's okay," she said, trying to tell herself to stop turning pink. "I say stupid stuff all the time." Ed stared at her for a minute then he smiled. He pulled his shoes off and climbed into bed. Becky rummaged around and made a bed out of clothes and her cloak she didn't know she'd been wearing. When she was comfortable, she fell into dreams. She was barely conscious when she felt something cold maneuver underneath her and lift her up. She felt her cheek get pressed up against something warm for a moment then she was deposited onto the bed.

"I'd rather break my automail and face Winry than let you freeze and face Al."


	15. Chapter 15

Becky awoke with Ed's face two centimeter's from her own. She stared at him, a smile on her face. He looked peaceful, like there was nothing wrong in the world. His face showed none of the burden he carried for both himself and his brother. Becky wanted to hug him but she chose not to. Slowly, she got out of bed and hunted for her shoes. She noticed that something smelled of Ed as she moved, following her. She wondered if his scent had attached itself to her clothes. She raised her red sleeve to her face. It smelled completely of him. She drank in the scent as a parched man guzzled water, a silly grin on her face.

"It suddenly occurred to her that Claudia wore blue. Becky glanced at herself. Claudia most defiantly didn't wear a red coat. She twisted and turned, trying to see if she was wearing what she thought she was wearing. She bumped into a table rather loudly. She froze, watching Ed. He didn't move so she continued her twisting. The coat billowed behind her, refusing to do as it was silently told. Frustrated, Becky pulled the coat off and turned it over in her hands. Sewn onto the back in the exact center of the coat was the crest of Nicolas Flamel. She nearly squealed with delight but managed to stop herself before the loud cries of joy left her lips. Instead, she danced a sort of jig and pulled the coat back on. In silence, she raced down the steps, coming to a halt in the kitchen. Avarice sat at the table, her feet perched upon it. Thankfully, her boots were clean this time. In her hands was a small, orange book Becky instantly recognized as the dictionary she'd had yesterday. Avarice glanced up, her eyes falling on the red coat. With a smirk, she turned back to her book.

"Sleeping with Edward again, are we?" She asked merrily. Becky's face burned a bright red.

"No. You see-"

"Wee, either you got frisky with him or you stole it," Avarice cut her off without looking up. Becky's face deepened in color as Avarice began humming a tune. Becky's mind scrambled for a different topic.

"Where's Al?" She asked, trying to cover her embarrassment. Avarice's eyes flicked back to her and her grin widened.

"I see." She said, "So you and him, huh?"

"No!" Becky shouted, her face a brilliant scarlet. Avarice laughed heartily.

"He's outside waiting for Edward. They wanted to look after something before the head out on another adventure that you are probably going to drag me through." Ed came down the steps, his eyes bright. His blonde hair was simply in a ponytail instead of the normal braid. He glanced at Becky and frowned.

"Can I have my coat back?" Avarice roared with laughter, ducking further down into her dictionary. Becky nodded, trying to get as much of his scent in her nose as possible. She shrugged out of the coat and passed it back to its owner with a small noise of regret. If Ed heard it, he didn't comment. He pulled it on and looked at Becky.

"Do you want to visit mom?" He asked, "We're heading out that way anyway. We'll come back for Avarice." Avarice's head snapped up having been brought into the conversation.

"Sure." Becky could feel a small sense of pride well up in her chest. She was going to see Trisha Elric's grave. She smiled, trying to hide the lone tear in her eye from Ed. Avarice slammed her book onto the table, being careful not to crack it.

"Wait a god-damn minute," she snarled.

"You didn't break the table," Ed commented acidly.

"I don't want to break my table, Full Metal Chibi," Avarice replied flippantly. Ed's eyes flashed dangerously but Avarice disregarded him.

"In case you've forgotten, Becky has a large target on her head. Not only that," Avarice rounded on her, "You owe me. She so much as puts a finger outside and she's a dead woman. I like being repaid before the payer dies."

"I can handle it," Ed retorted. Avarice laughed, high and cruel. Becky tried to get a word in but was silenced by her counterpart.

"You'd jump in the way of a bullet if you knew your precious automail wouldn't save her in time?" Avarice sneered, "I doubt it, Full Metal Midget."

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!" Ed roared, "I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOR HEAD!"

"You do that and I grow new ones," Avarice taunted with a wicked grin. "I'm going whether you like it or not. Compared to Claudia, I prefer Becky's company." Becky stared and the furious, flame-haired homunculus. Avarice had never befriended anyone. It was a massive compliment to Becky if Avarice was offering her nearly immortal life for her. Avarice rose and left the room. She returned with the burlap sack she'd brought in hand. She set the bag on the table.

"There is one thing I learned about our opponent," Avarice said casually as she dug around in the bag. Metal clanked about as she sifted through the contents. Black tubes and metal pieces of various sizes began to pile up on the table as Avarice pulled them out. Two piles were made of virtually the same looking metal parts. Ed and Becky watched as Avarice's hands began moving in a blur over the metal bits. In the ten minutes since she'd brought the bag in, Avarice had completed a standard, military rifle and a shotgun. Her silver pistols gleamed at her hips. Two belts were strapped across her chest with two more around her waist. All of them were loaded with ammunition. Avarice picked up the bag. Becky was surmised to hear metal clicking together. She reasoned the bag must have more ammunition. Avarice slung the shotgun across her back and tied the bag to her waist but not so that it would inhibit her ability to draw her pistols quickly.

"What did you learn?" Becky was almost too afraid to ask. Avarice grinned as she fingered the trigger of her rifle.

"One: They'll come in numbers and be lightly armed. They must not know who they're dealing with." Avarice sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Becky shivered. The look of pure ecstasy on Avarice's face was for the blood about to be spilled. The look alone terrified her.

"And two," Avarice continued, "The more of them there are that shoot, the more of them that die."


	16. Chapter 16

Ed couldn't convince Avarice to stay behind. The two shouted at each other for what seemed like hours. The issue argued was Becky's safety. Try as she might, Becky could not break up their shouting.

"I can damn well protect her on my own!" Ed snapped.

"And what happens when the almighty Full Metal is gunned down?" Avarice shot back, "You'll leave her wide open and vulnerable in broad daylight!"

"I can protect myself!"

"You have a point. You are short enough to where the bullets will pass over your head."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?"

"Ed isn't short," Becky piped up.

"Not now," both of them snapped at her, their eyes burning with angry fire. They glared at her for a few seconds before rounding on each other again.

"I'm not short!" Ed roared.

"You are short, you fun-sized, egotistical midget! Because of your height problem, you leave her even more in the open," Avarice lashed back, her tongue being a crueler blade than any steel.

"You can stop arguing about my safety!" Becky shouted over them. She glanced at her two friends. Ed's face was red with rage, his gold eyes flashing with anger and determination. Avarice's face was smug and calm but the fire in her eyes betrayed her anger.

"What's all the shouting for?" Al had come inside, looking worried. He glanced between Avarice and Ed and sighed. He didn't have to ask to know they'd been fighting again. Becky groaned inwardly. There was no way they were going to leave the irritated homunculus behind. She pinched the skin between her eyes.

"Just let her come, Ed," she said wearily, "There is no way she is going to stay behind. If we leave her, she'll just follow us and probably shoot you to get even."

"Finally someone is speaking some sense," Avarice grinned in triumph, "And don't forget, Edward, I know which of your limbs to shoot to slow you down."

"Fine," Ed grumbled, defeated, "Let's go." Al opened the door and held it open for the three of them. When the headed on their way, Al stood as far away from Avarice as possible, trembling slightly. Avarice paid no heed. She looked around at the trees and frowned. For a while she said nothing, keeping her eyes to the ground. At one point, she tore off a strip of her shirt and bound her eyes with it. Becky and Ed exchanged glances but said nothing. Her fingers twitched on the rifle.

"Becky," she asked with a hushed voice, "is it possible to hide my rife and shotgun with alchemy?"

"No," Becky replied in the same tone, "Alchemy is a science of changing things, not making them appear as something else. That would be illusions." Avarice frowned. With the cloth still bound around her eyes, she pointed the rifle at Alphonse.

"Hey! What are you-" Ed demanded, startled.

"You take the lead." Avarice said calmly, dropping the barrel to the ground, "I'll fall behind."

"After all that fighting, you're staying behind anyway?" Ed demanded angrily.

"I didn't say I'd STAY behind, moron," Avarice snapped impatiently, "I said I'd FALL behind." With that, she veered off the path, fading into the trees. The last thing to disappear was her flaming hair. Alphonse clanked hollowly into the lead with Becky and Ed flanking him. Ed shivered, glancing behind him.

"Can't stand not seeing her," he grumbled. "I feel like she'll shoot me at any moment."

"She won't," Becky assured him, not all that convinced herself. The three jumped when gunfire erupted behind them. Birds flew overhead, disturbed from their roosts. Loud, rancorous laughter reached their ears followed by more gunfire.

"DIE, FOOLS, DIE! I EVEN HAVE MY EYES COVERED TO GOVE YOU A CHANCE TO HIT ME! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Silence rang at the challenge as the gunfire ceased. Becky and Ed glanced at each other. Becky laughed nervously.

"Seems like Avarice is, umm, having fun."

"I'm glad she's on our side," Ed grumbled acidly. Al nodded his agreement, his trembling getting worse. They came to a clearing that was covered with tombstones. A simple iron fence and arcing gate marked the area off from the rest of the dirt road. The three wove between the tombstones. Al stopped, facing one of the graves. Ed looked down and saw the name. A sad smile crossed his lips. Becky looked down, reading the name carved into the stone. TRISHA ELRIC. Alphonse took off his helmet and removed the large bouquet of flowers. Replacing the helmet, he set the flowers onto the grave and stepped back. If he could have cried, he would have. Ed moved forward, placing his hand on the polished headstone. He stayed there for a moment in silence. His expression was unreadable as he stepped back toward Becky. The silence stretched on, punctuated by the occasional gunshot. Al looked at his brother.

"You should have brought flowers, nii-san," he whispered. Ed sighed, looking up at the sky. A sad smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. I guess I should have."

"Well, couldn't you make some?"

"I guess." Ed moved forward, clapping his hands together. At least, he would have if he hadn't noticed that Becky's fingers were interlaced with his own. Becky stared at their fingers. She'd never noticed. Alphonse giggled. Ed released Becky's fingers as both their faces burned pink. He rounded on his brother.

"How long were we like that?" He demanded.

"Since the shots started."

"Al! You told me to make flowers on purpose!" Al looked away. Becky could picture the innocent look on his face. She stifled a snicker with her hand.

"I would do no such thing."

"ALPHONSE!" Ed chased after his brother, shouting as his face got redder. Al laughed merrily as he danced out of his brother's way. Ed's coat billowed out behind him, matching the color of his face. Becky watched, her own face tinged pink, her shoulders shaking with laughter. She never expected to be plowed into. Stars danced in her vision as pain erupted all across her left side. Strong arms pinned her arms to her side. Cold metal was pressed against her temple. Her vision cleared instantly. A tall man in a blue military uniform was holding her with only one arm. The other held a pistol to her head. His sandy-colored hair was cropped short to his head. Half of his head looked liked it had seen better days. It appeared to have been mauled by some kind of animal.

"Full Metal Alchemist!" He shouted, his voice sounding like gravel to Becky's ears. Ed stopped chasing his brother and looked over, his smile falling. He paled when he saw Becky being held.

"You let her go!" Ed shouted. The uniformed man chuckled, a sound like stone grating on glass. Becky flinched and squirmed, trying to get away from him. His grip tightened, crushing her lungs. Black spots appeared and vanished as she fought to breath. She cried out in pain.

"Are you aware," the uniformed man laughed, "that she is an exile and a criminal?"

"I'll show you criminal you-" Ed never finished for there was the single crack of a gun. Ed shouted and ran as Becky fell.


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed to her that the world was falling in slow motion. Becky watched as green flew past but it still took an eternity to fall. She heard Ed shouting, it sounded like pleading and so far away. Something splashed onto her face, near her temple. Her body hit the ground, sending jarring pain throughout her entire body. Her chest closed up, her breathing slowing down. Becky closed her eyes.

Pain slashed across her face. Becky's eyes shot open, her hand instinctively flying to her face. Her vision was blurred but she could see red and black. Purple seared through the haze like twin beacons. Avarice suddenly became clear, her face twisted into one of disgust. She grabbed Becky's hair and pulled up.

"Get up! Get up, you stupid girl!" Avarice snapped angrily, "I didn't even hit you!" Confused, Becky just starred as she was painfully guided upright. Suddenly, Avarice's grip on her hair vanished as she jerked forward as Becky heard a sickening thud and multiple cracking noises. Blood sprayed from Avarice's mouth onto the grass to Becky's right. She glared at the ground, reaching behind her and pulling the bullet out of her back, her fingers slick with her own blood. She flicked it aside and aimed the rifle. She fired once and was answered by a gurgled howl of pain. The homunculus stood and turned slowly around, the shotgun sliding into her free hand. Becky watched as red lightning danced over Avarice's back, healing her bullet wound and shattered ribs.

"EDWARD!" Avarice roared, a wicked grin on her face, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! TURN AROUND AND HOLD THEM OFF!" Slowly, Becky got to her feet, wincing in pain as the limbs and parts of her she'd landed on protested. She glanced at the body next to her. The man had a large bullet hole in the center of his head. Gunfire sounded all around her. The sound of the rumbling earth resonated in Becky's bones. Ed was creating walls to hold the attackers off without disturbing the graves. Avarice swore as she took two more round to her right side.

"Bastards almost made me drop my gun," she snarled. She raced forward and disappeared into the trees. There was a chorus of tortured screams that rang out for several minutes. Bullets continued to whiz overhead. Rage burned in Becky's eyes. Her anger slid down her arms. She slammed her palms on the ground. The ground responded to her call. As three men crossed the dirt road to the cemetery, they were stopped as the ground turned into liquid. It hardened immediately after their feet had sunken down into it. The earth around their feet shoot upward, twisting and rising like serpents. It formed an intricate cage with no door. Some of the dirt that dripped from the cage's roof fell onto the guns, rendering them useless. Avarice reappeared from the trees, rage rolling of her in waves. Raising both of her weapons, she shot down six more men. She realized that she had no time to reload. She tossed the guns aside and brought out her pistols. When she reentered the battlefield, she became the flames of Hell as she slaughtered men. Ed flashed in and out of combat, ducking behind graves. He was obviously making his way toward Becky. His arm had already been transformed into a blade. A uniformed man charged toward Becky, knife held high.

Becky acted on impulse. Her hand tapped the nearest headstone. A single stone spike sprang forward and slammed into the man's stomach. The man slumped and did not move. Avarice had slaughtered countless men to get to Becky without taking a single bullet. Becky tried to get to her friend when Avarice suddenly doubled over. She dropped her right pistol as her hand flew to the wound. She looked up and locked eyes with Becky. Something passed over her face but Becky didn't know what it was. Avarice straightened and continued to fire. The cemetery was awash with blood. Becky began looking around for something to use.

Ed tossed her rifle shells and ran back into the fight. Becky clapped her hands together, making sure not to drop the shells. A long katana that looked like a dragon's wing appeared in her hand. She charged forward, cutting the legs out of any man that stood in her way. Avarice moved behind her, killing them with bullet or their own blood, depending on how she felt. Finally, the fighting ended. The three men left alive trembled with fear as the red-haired homunculus approached them. She sheathed her pistol and raised her hand like a clawed talon. Becky put her hand on Avarice's shoulder and shook her head. Avarice frowned and turned back to locate her pistol and carry the bodies into the woods. Becky turned on the caged men, raising her blade.

"Who sent you?" she demanded, her voice cold and full of malice. The men simple trebled. One, no older than she was, crumpled to the ground and began to cry. Becky's resolve cracked. Her arm began to withdraw the blade.

"Don't forget, Becky Bradley," Avarice hissed in her ear, "if these poor idiots had not been captured, they'd be trying to take those brilliant brains of yours and paint the earth with them. If you don't kill them quickly, I'll kill them as I see fit." Becky's fingers tightened on the blade but she lowered it. She put her hand on the cage. Blue lightning flickered for only a moment. The stone cage began to melt as Becky encouraged the molecules to speed up and move faster. The top layer of stone turned into volcanic ash. The unstable stone cracked and caved in. The three men were crushed under stone and ash.

"Good to see you still have fight left in you," Avarice grinned. She looked at Ed, who was inspecting the damage to the cemetery. She frowned. Becky noticed that Avarice was still holding her stomach like it pained her. Al came to Becky's side and offered her something to lean on. Becky found herself suddenly exhausted.

"Edward," Avarice's tone was dangerous. Ed glanced up, frowning.

"Avarice," Ed replied uncertainly.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN?" Avarice roared, her rage burning like a raging sun. Ed flinched as Avarice advanced by one step. "I'M GLAD THAT SHE MANAGED TO TALK SENSE INTO YOU AND ALLOWED ME TO COME!" Ed flinched as Avarice took a second step forward. An explosive cough racked through her body, dropping her to her knees. Avarice doubled over, her free hand wrapping around her middle. Her head bent downward. Becky raced forward to her friend's aid. Avarice's right hand was clamped over her mouth. Avarice's eyes flicked to Becky. With her left hand, she shoved the alchemist back as she stood. Fire still burned in her eyes as she stepped forward. Her face showed the first emotion she's ever shown. It crumpled with weariness and agony. Slowly, Avarice fell backward. Ed, Al and Becky lurch forward. Becky patted Avarice down, trying to find where she'd been hurt. When her hand pressed down on Avarice's gut, Avarice flinched and hissed. She hadn't healed from the shot too her gut.

"This hurts a lot more than I thought it would," Avarice complained as she coughed again. Her face was getting paler as blood pooled around her. Avarice reached up and seized Ed's coat. She pulled his face down to hers.

"You protect her with everything you've got," Avarice hissed, "If you don't, I'll find a way to come back and kick your ass myself." She turned to Becky with a sad smile lit over her features, looking incredibly out of place. Her hand released Ed and grasped Becky's.

"Good luck in the future," she said softly, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She laughed, sending another spasm throughout her body. "Consider your debt paid."

"What?" Becky asked puzzled. Avarice's grip on her hand tightened but only slightly.

"I made a friend. I protected that friend. You could say that I loved that friend," Avarice chuckled again, "And now, I will die for that friend. Do me a favor though, fan girl. Don't cry for me. It will…" Avarice's breath caught and became shallower, "disgrace my memory…or whatever you chose to do with me." Avarice closed her eyes and drew her last breath. She went limp and disintegrated, letting the wind carry her away.


	18. Chapter 18

Becky stared at the empty air. Avarice was dead. She closed the hand that Avarice had clung to. She was startled to discover that there was something in her hand. Whatever it was emitted a strange, pulsing warmth. Ed was staring at the blood soaked ground where Avarice had laid in shock. He obviously didn't believe that forever irritating homunculus was gone. Tears slid down Becky's face and onto her fist. The tears hissed and turned to steam on her closed fingers. Slowly, she opened her hand. Gleaming in the sunlight was a small, blood red stone. It pulsed in her hand, the warmth blanketing her in comfort. A presence hovered over the edge of her consciousness, trying to get in. It poked around her grief-stricken mind.

'_Best not show Ed, fan girl.' _A voice hummed in her mind as the poking turned into a gentle prod. The source of the warmth and the voice was obvious. It was like Becky could feel what the stone could be trying to say. Becky stared at it. In the depths of the stone, an evil tempered, red haired woman appeared for only a moment. She winked then faded into nothingness. '_I'm giving everything I had to get you home._' A small pain like getting hit blossomed on the back of Becky's head followed by soft laughter.

'_Do tell him to stop moping and I told you not to cry. It's embarrassing to my death site…and tell him to fix this mess._' Then she was gone. Becky stared at the Philosopher's Stone in her hand. It continued to pulse and send her warmth. Vaguely, she noticed that it pulsed in steady rhythm with her own heartbeat. Feeling like she was underwater, she closed her hand and glanced at Ed. His eyes looked determined not to cry but Becky recognized the frown on his face. Al sat in the grass close by, gingerly holding Avarice's choice weapons. The shine from the silver pistols seemed to have faded and vanished. His armor body shook hollowly with unexpressed emotions.

"Ed?" Becky's voice was chocked with unshed tears and emotion. She shook it off. Now was not the time to grieve. She would have a different time to do that. Absently, her hand tightened on the stone. Try as she might, she could not get her eyes to lift from the spot where Avarice had taken her last breath. She felt someone wrap their arms around her. Becky didn't need to glance up to know it was Ed. She could feel the tension in his entire body as he tried his best to comfort her.

"Even though I hated her," he said in a low voice by her ear, "I can't believe that annoying asshole is…gone."

"I know how you feel, brother," Al said softly as he stared at the guns. "She was always so terrifying but…it was comforting to know she took the time to think about how to scare you…" Becky smiled, knowing what Al meant. She slowly lifted her head to look at the younger brother. Ed released Becky hastily, standing up and moving backward away from her. Al stood, holding the pistols and their holsters at arm's length, pointed down. He didn't know what to do with them. Becky sighed and took them, strapping them onto her own waist. She didn't know how to use them but she could carry them until they got back home. Becky stood, slowly, her muscles stiff from kneeling for so long.

Her eyes looked over the damage to the area. Several of the headstones had been destroyed but they weren't completely irreparable. The cage sundered the road nearly in half. The crater that had been made as an after effect of the cage was deep all the way around. The earth of the cemetery itself was torn and marred. It was going to take a lot of time before this place would go back to looking the way it had been. Ed looked at Becky with troubled eyes. Becky shrugged it off and gestured to the mess with her empty hand.

"We need to clean up. People will know who to go to, to fix this anyway. We might as well save them a trip out to Winry's house." Ed glanced around and sighed, a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. I certainly don't want a wrench to the head early in the morning because someone was knocking on the door about it." He sighed and looked around. "I'll take care of the walls I started making."

"I'll try to smooth some of this out," Al volunteered, moving to start where the worse of the damage was besides the cage. Becky walked toward it and placed the palm of her hand onto it. Slowly, she slid the stone into her pocket. Speeding the molecules, the stone melted, burying the bodies of the three soldiers in a shallow grave. The liquid rock filled the space easily, slightly overflowing. Becky tapped the stone soup lightly and slowed everything back down. When it hardened, she looked up and began trying to take care of some of the land damage. The sun beat down on their backs as they worked to restore the cemetery to what it once was. Becky was fixing the fence and the sun was starting to sink in the sky when she saw them.

"Hey, Ed? Can you check out what that blue is over there?" She called, pointing. Ed followed her finger with his eyes and nodded. He moved quickly through the markers, bending low enough to disappear when he reached what Becky had pointed at. Using this time, Becky looked over the cemetery again. It looked almost exactly the same except for some new lumps and bald patches. Ed's head popped back up over a headstone.

"There are bodies back here!" He called back. Becky sighed.

"Avarice, can you take care of those?" Silence greeted her words. Realization gripped her as the stone pulsed in pocket a bit more rapidly. She decided it must be its way of laughing. She let nothing show on her face. Ed and Al were looking at her. Ed's face was unreadable but he had the determined gleam in his eye. Al appeared to be concerned. Becky forced a smile onto her face.

"I forgot is all. Can someone else get those?" Becky turned her back and continued trying to smooth the earth back down. She didn't know who took care of the bodies. Her hand slid across green grass when the grass suddenly turned red. Becky smiled and placed her finger in the middle of it. Slowly, she pulled her finger up. It was followed by earth and stone. When she had a pillar as high as her forearm, she stopped and "carved" words into it.

Avarice. May she always be remembered by those who truly knew her.

'_How sentimental._' The stone noted in her mind. '_To be honest, this makes me feel like you all are truly sad that I'm not technically there anymore_.' The Elrics came over to her to see what she had made. Ed looked at it with a frown.

"You think she'd like it?" Becky asked, knowing the answer.

"No," Ed replied, "She hates this kind of thing anyway. It's kind of funny that you did it though. Are you trying to mess with her head?"

"It would throw her for a bit to know we cared this much for her," Al said softly, "I think she'd like it." Becky smiled as she fingered the stone in her pocket.

"So do I."


	19. Chapter 19

Becky sat alone in Ed's room as she stared at nothing. She absentmindedly fingered the polished stone in her pocket. She could hear her dead friend whispering to her inside her head with each pulsing beat. She knew, now, that a life had been sacrificed to get her home. A life she owed more than anything. Knowing Avarice, Becky knew it was expected for her to use the stone to actually get her home. There would be consequences if she did otherwise. Becky was certain Avarice would play a large role in them. The problem was she felt guilty. In a matter of four days she had managed to secure the very object that the Elric brothers had been searching for with most of their lives. She shifted a little on Ed's bed, contemplating. She pulled the stone out of her pocket, wanting it to give her an answer. It simply pulsed, giving no response.

"Hey, Becky?" Becky hurriedly dropped the stone in her pocket as the door opened. Ed poked his head inside, worry in his gold eyes. He was frowning.

"What?" Becky asked as she stood slowly.

"You're acting strange." Ed coughed uncomfortably, his face reddening, "Al said that I should check and see if you were okay." Becky stared at him for a moment in silence, her face burning as red as his. Ed fixed his eyes on the ground, obviously uncomfortable. Becky crossed the room and, without thinking, hugged him. A startled breath escaped Ed's lungs. Becky could see his face in her mind's eye, his face beet red and his eyes huge with confusion.

"You're sweet," Becky said, releasing him. "I'm fine. Promise." As she looked into his eyes as he tried to figure out how to react, she made her decision. She knew what she was going to do with Avarice's red stone. Ed turned toward the door before stopping. He looked at her with a strange look before he came back and hugged her. She could feel the tension in his shoulders as he tried to comfort her. Almost immediately, he released her. She pushed him toward the door. Ed's eyes flashed in defiance as he stopped in the doorway again. He scowled at her.

"Are you going to sit up here and mope or are you going to eat?" He demanded. Becky smiled and followed him down the stairs. For some reason, the house seemed empty without the homunculus around. Winry smiled happily as she served dinner. She glanced around.

"Where is Avarice?" She asked, confused. There was a long silence as the three alchemists tried to figure out how to respond. It was Alphonse who eventually decided to speak up.

"She's dead, Winry. She died defending Becky." Winry stared at him in shock, her blue eyes wide. She glanced between Becky and Ed, her eyes narrowing.

"Is this true?" Ed nodded once. Becky, remained silent, he hand closing around the stone in her pocket. The warmth pulsing from it had faded slowly as if it could tell what she had chosen to do. She passed through the rest of the night in a daze. The more she moved through the actions, the more her decision seemed to be the most plausible. Becky smiled, laughed and spoke when required to keep anyone from getting suspicious. After dinner, she excused herself to Ed's room, apologizing and blaming fatigue she didn't feel. When she was behind the closed door, Becky pulled out the stone. The color was dull and the warmth was gone. It screamed to Becky as a warning but she ignored it. She closed her fingers over its polished surface.

"I'm sorry, Avarice," Becky whispered to no one. "I can't use this stone." Her mind whirled as she tried how best to leave the stone behind. She had ultimately decided to leave the stone to Ed and Al for them to use. It was better that way. Becky glanced at the stone in her hand and smirked. She didn't understand how such a smooth and unblemished stone could reside inside such a violent creature as Avarice. Becky laughed a little. The homunculus was as unpredictable as a lightning strike. The answer to her predicament slammed into her.

Lightning.

Amaya Itsubaaki.

The lightning-wielding Kemurikage would leave notes whenever she left a place, even if they were final farewells. Then, she would leave the note in plain sight as she took off under the blackness of night. Becky put the stone back in her pocket as she began sifting through Ed's belongings, looking for paper that didn't have writing on it. Discovering a reasonable sized piece, she scrawled a quick note. The door behind her creaked open, causing Becky to jump and spin around. Ed poked his head in.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here again?" He asked. Becky shook her head, a smile forming on her face.

"It's your room. I can sleep on the floor."

"I'd prefer if you were in the bed," Ed grumbled as he came completely into the room. His eyes widened as what he had just said sank in. His face flushed.

"That's not what I meant!" He nearly shouted, flustered, "I didn't mean-I…" He searched for words, his face going a deep scarlet. Becky laughed.

"It's okay, Ed," She said through giggles, "I knew what you meant. You don't need to burst a blood vessel."

"Shut up."

"I know Al will maim you if you don't take some considerations to the opposing gender," Becky continued, "so I understand." Ed sighed in relief, his exhaustion becoming clear on his face.

"Good." He fell onto the bed, closing his eyes. Becky rolled her eyes as she climbed in with him. She surprisingly had no trouble keeping herself awake as she waited. Ed's breathing slowed, slipping into the lethargic pace of sleep. When she was certain her was asleep, she tried to get up but something held her down. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Ed had unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she gently pried herself free. On the worktable, her note still sat atop of one of the books. She reread it carefully before nodding her approval. She set the stone atop the note, leaving it in plain sight.

On silent feet, she crept down the stairwell, avoiding the creaky steps and toward the front door. She froze in the shadows as she came to the living room. Alphonse sat on the couch, staring at the wall with Den across his lap. He pet the dog slowly as he stared, having nothing better to do with his time. Sadness and pity played across Becky's heartstrings as she looked at him. It made her decision all the more reasonable. She would be happy to give Alphonse back what he had lost. Quietly, she backed away and into the kitchen. Pulling herself onto the counter, she opened the nearest window. She glanced out of it and smiled. The drop wouldn't give her any serious injuries if she landed wrong. She climbed out, landing with a light thud on the grass. The only thing she thought of as she vanished into the darkness was of how leaving Avarice's stone behind had been the right decision.


	20. Chapter 20

Ed yawned, sitting up. He glanced over to the spot next to him, not surprised to find it empty. Becky had woken before him since her arrival. Something about it, though, seemed odd. He put his hand out and touched it, frowning. It shouldn't have cooled off so quickly. His frown deepening, he rose and went downstairs. Al sat in the living room, Den still lying on his lap. He gently moved the dog as he stood.

"Nii-san!" Al called, waving happily. Ed said nothing as his sharp eyes scanned the room. He left the room and into the kitchen with Al on his heels.

"Nii-san?" Al asked, concerned. He was obviously unnerved by his brother's sudden searching attitude.

"Hey, Al?" Ed asked suddenly. He frowned then began searching again, forgetting he said something. Al grew more worried. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as Ed turned back to him.

"Big brother?"

"Have you seen Becky?" There was a hint of urgency in Ed's voice. Al was alarmed by the question as he shook his head. He'd assumed that Ed had, for once, managed to get up before her. Ed scowled then his expression became unreadable as he headed back toward the stairs. Al followed close behind. Ed opened the bedroom door and looked inside. What he was looking for, he didn't know. Becky hadn't brought anything with her. Ed was growing more and more irritated as his search brought no clues as to where Becky had disappeared to. His eyes fell on a red stone sitting on his worktable. Curious, he went to it and picked it up, almost immediately dropping it. The stone emitted a heat that nearly scalded his hand. Excitement knotted in his stomach as he held the stone in his hand. It was immediately drowned by dread. Had Becky discovered a way to make herself into what he thought this was? A piece of paper with neat handwriting caught his attention. He didn't recognize the handwriting at all. Curious, he set down the stone and picked up the note, his gold eyes taking in the words.

Edward,

The red stone you found sitting on top of this note is exactly what you think it is- a Philosopher's Stone. When Avarice died, she gave it to me…now, I give it to you. Please use this to get your original bodies back. You've been searching for the Stone for years. I just recently got it. You deserve to be the ones to have it and to use it. I am well aware that without the Stone, I am not able to return to my own world. So be it. If that was the price I have to pay for the four days of happiness I spent with you, I willingly give it. Such in the Law of Equivalent Exchange. I will not return to you but I ask you one thing…do not try to find me. This is a choice I make of my own free will. Use the Stone, get your bodies back and soon, it will be as if you never met me. Say good bye and thank you to Alphonse, Winry and Granny Pinako for me.

Becky

Ed reread the letter, memorizing it. He crushed it in his fist, his eyes flashing with determination. His eyes fell upon the Stone, his rage boiling. As Al came over to him, his right fist lashed out and sank into the wall next to him, breaking the wood like toothpicks. He left his hand there as he scowled at the Stone and the crumpled letter.

"Dammit," he swore. Pulling his fist out of the wall, he took out a letter from Amaya that he had received a while back.

Ed

Remember, if you let anything happen to her, I will personally come and kick your ass myself.

He slammed this letter on the table, causing the Stone to jump. His gold eyes burned with anger. He grabbed the Stone and jammed it into his pocket. He whipped around, heading out the door and down the steps. Alphonse looked up from his seat on the couch. He rose and came forward, stopping in his tracks when he saw the look on his brother's face.

"Nii-san?" Al asked, worried as he backed slowly away. Ed's anger rolled off of him in waves as he moved into the kitchen. His eyes fell upon the open window. His scowl deepened as he turned abruptly around and headed for the door.

"Get ready to go, Al," Ed growled. Al stared at him as best he could. He was wary of his brother's anger but he knew something was wrong.

"Brother?" The question didn't have to be asked. Ed stopped in the doorway, fingering the Stone in his pocket.

"We're going to find her."


	21. Chapter 21

Becky shook with the chill of the morning. Her fingers gripped her arms as she shuddered slightly, the cold air teasing her exposed skin. It was summer time. There shouldn't be any cold air. She sat at the train station, hidden in the deep shadows and out of sight. She glanced around, shivering again. The station was nearly empty as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. It wouldn't take long to fill up. Something poked her in the side as her muscles shook from the cold. With weary fingers, she drew out the envelope Mustang had given her. She was going to Leour, finishing whatever simple task Mustang had decided to put in there for the Elrics. Becky stretched as far as she dared, the sleep clawing at her eyes. She leaned against whatever cold, metal object she happened to be against. She didn't have a plan after that. She supposed she would wander in search of some answer to a problem yet to be discovered.

Pain lanced across her skull, erupting between her eyes. Her gut twisted intent on tearing itself to pieces. Every bone in her body caught fire. She dry retched and writhed in agony, biting on her lip to keep from crying out. Through it all, her hands seemed to get colder and colder. Using the cold to her advantage, she placed her hands on her head, trying to stop the pounding of a million drums. After her skull stopped throbbing and the fire dwindled to a small ember, did she realize that her eyes had closed. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

The train station was starting to fill up quickly with the early birds. They ambled about, waiting for the ticket sales to begin so they could be on their way. The air turned warm and toyed with stray locks of her curly hair. Several strands should have gotten in her eyes but seemed to be blocked by some invisible barrier. Slowly, Becky lowered her hands to shift into a more comfortable position. She glanced at the clock but received a glare from the sun. Instinctively, she covered her eyes with her hands, nearly hurting her nose with the speed it flew up. She cracked open her eyes. She could see the clock. Half-past nine. Wouldn't be long before the others filed in and the place got crowded. Becky froze. She could feel weight on her face. She hesitantly wiggled her fingers. The weight on her face moved in time with the wiggling. Slowly, she pulled her hand off of her face. Just faintly, she could see the outline of all her fingers. Glancing at its partner, she saw the same thing. She was fading.

Ed swore as they walked toward the train station. Both of the brothers had decided it was the most logical place for her to go. There really wasn't anywhere close to Resembool. Ed's expression was a furious scowl, his eyes flashing with the intensity of his anger. He stopped, scowling at the distant building. Alphonse stared, stepping away from his brother.

"Ed?"

"Dammit!" Ed snarled, scowling at the world, "She'd recognize us as soon as we walked in. There is no way we'd be able to speak to her."

"We're not even sure that the station is where she went."

"You're not helping, Al."

"Sorry, brother." Al fell silent, thinking. If he could have smiled, he would have as an idea formed in his mind. "The train station is probably full of people by now. Let's get going."

"Al, no offense but she'd see you from a mile away."

"Don't worry, brother. I have a plan."

Becky was tired. She hadn't slept and didn't want to until she was on the train. She was shaken by the revelation that she was fading. It gave her the strange feeling that Becca had known about this and hadn't told her. She flexed her fingers. She was going to have to talk to her Amaya-sama about that. She was disappointed that the shock had completely drained her of what little energy she'd had left. Feeling betrayed, Becky backed deeper into the shadows and let herself go, not letting the sounds of the crowd to leave her ears.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"

"Brother, it'll work!"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WOULD WORK-"

"There is no way around it and you know it." Al folded his arms across his breastplate and looked down at his brother. As he'd predicted, Ed had not liked the idea at all. Al, however, was certain that his plan would work. Even if Ed was against it, Al knew he would see he was right. It was just a matter of his bigger brother to swallow his pride. Ed's eyes flashed with fury as he scowled up at the unchanging metal face. Slowly, the tension left him as the anger drained from his face. His expression changed from angry to defeat.

"All right, Al," he grumbled. "You win."

Becky jolted into awareness. She heard metal clanking and scraping on stone. Her sharp eyes scanned the crowd. Standing in all his glory was Alphonse. Dread wrapped its icy fingers around her heart. Slowly, she backed even further into the shadows until she could move no further.

Ed swore silently as he weaved his way through the crowd. He'd get Al back. Just because he happened to be sh- Ed immediately cast the thought from his mind. He wasn't and that was that. The crowd became thicker so he actually had to start elbowing people out of the way. His sharp eyes glanced about, trying to catch a glimpse of blue.

"How the hell am I supposed to find her in this mess?" Ed demanded angrily to the air.

_You're a complete idiot. Honestly, I thought you State Alchemists were supposed to be brilliant._ A voice commented icily in his mind. Ed jumped, startled. It wasn't possible that it was her voice. She had died but that didn't explain why it sounded like hers.

_In your pocket, FullMetal Midget._ Ed groped around in his pocket until he found the Stone. Pulling it out, he stared at the pulsing red rock in confusion.

"Avarice?" The Stone pulsed faster and began glowing a blood red color. The heat it emitted rose in temperature, stopping just before it scalded his hand.

_Becky is still in Claudia's body._ The stone reminded him. _I can lead you to her._

"I can find her on my own!" Ed bristled angrily. The Stone pulsed in a strange pattern. With a jolt, Ed realized that it was doing the equivalent of laughing at him.

_Clearly that is why you haven't found her yet. Don't give me that bullshit. You know that I know you need my help._

"Why are you helping me?" Ed demanded suspiciously.

_You want her found, right? She still owes me._ Ed frowned. Avarice wasn't that simple. She wanted something else but she wasn't going to tell him. Ed opened his mouth to protest when the Stone became too hot to hold. Cursing, he dropped it. It hit the ground with a wet thud as it bulged and grew upward. It became a child's body with Avarice's face and cold eyes. A red dress swathed her body but it appeared to be made of liquid, shifting as she moved and shining in the light. She motioned for him to follow her as she slipped between people's legs. Ed stayed as close behind her as he could. Suddenly, she stopped. Without saying a word, she pointed to the shadows as her body began to deteriorate. It reformed into the Stone, winking in the sun's light. Ed glanced in the corner she'd pointed to as he picked the Stone up off the ground. Just barely, he could make out the hunched form of Becky. A small corner of her cloak peeked out of the shadows. Silent, Ed crept forward, pressing his hands together softly. Reaching out, he touched the nearest metal object.

Becky never had a warning. One moment she was crouched, ready to flee and the next, metal fingers wrapped around her, pinning her hands to her sides and lifting her off the ground. The toes of her boots just barely touched the stone floor of the station. Becky squirmed, trying to break free but only succeeded in gaining bruises. She craned her neck to see who had attacked her. All she needed was a glimpse of red.

"You," Ed growled as he moved to where she could see him. His golden eyes flashed with pent up anger and fury. Al came clanking toward them, obviously pleased that his plan had worked. Ed continued to scowl up at her, making her insides melt as she stared back at him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ed demanded angrily. Becky remained silent, trying to work out how they had managed to find her. She'd been too well hidden at the busiest time of day. There was a slim chance that she might have been found but even the Elrics should have looked the other way without a second thought. She could only stare, her expression a mixture of sadness and confusion. Ed swore as he spun around to face Al.

"It's hard to remain angry at her when she looks like that!"

"You didn't have to restrain her, nii-san."

"How?" Becky's voice was soft, "How did you find me?" Ed faced her and dug in his pocket. Becky didn't need to see him pull the Stone out to know what it was. She grimaced as she looked at the blood red Stone in Ed's hand. Al looked down at it, startled.

"Brother! Is that a-"

"Avarice lent a hand. She says you-"

"YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" The Stone roared as it pulsed fiery, bloody red.


	22. Chapter 22

The Stone pulsed faster as it seemed to glare at Becky. She paled. She'd forgotten about Avarice. Ed was still scowling at her though he was starting to grimace a little. The Stone must be heating up. Even Alphonse was upset. His massive steel arms were folded across his breastplate as he looked at the captive alchemist. Fear coiled like a serpent in her gut, waiting to strike. Bubbling to the surface was a response she only uttered when she faced an angry Amaya.

"Meep…" she squeaked. Ed exploded.

"Meep? MEEP?" he shouted, "What the hell kind of response is that? Is that how you're going to respond after you've scared m….Winry half to death?" He took a step forward, eyes flashing but Al stopped him.

"Brother, you're scaring people…."

"What the FUCK were you planning?" Avarice's screeches carried over Alphonse's words, "I sacrifice MY life to get your sorry ass home and what do you do? You hand me over to FullMetal Microbe as if I was some insignificant prize you could pass on!" For such a small object, its fury rolled over in torrential waves. Avarice's fury was almost palpable in the air. Ed glared down at the Stone in his hand.

"Look who's talking," he jeered. "You're a rock."

"I'm a rock by choice. You're clearly defective."

"You-"

"This argument can stand another time," Avarice snapped, "When I get my hands on you, Rebecca Bradly!" Avarice left the sentence hanging but Becky could feel the evil intentions in the unsaid words.

"You don't have hands," she commented, trying to take her mind off the growing fear. The metal surrounding her lowered her so she was eye-level with Ed, her knees touching the ground. Ed's eyes flashed as his automail fist flew through the air. Becky tensed for the impending pain. She watched as it arched and slammed into the stones a centimeter from her face, the steel sinking easily through the solid rock. The Stone tumbled to the ground and rolled into the shadows, temporarily forgotten.

"Brother!" Al protested.

"You have no idea what you almost did," Ed hissed in her ear. Becky's own temper flared as she glared back at his furious gold eyes.

"It helps to be told," she retorted. There was the click of boots on pavement off to Becky's right.

"You're weak of heart, Edward Elric," a voice said acidly as it drew nearer. "You are afraid to hit a poor, lowly girl trapped with no way to defend herself." Pain slashed across Becky's face and seared in her jaw as something collided with it. As Becky lifted her face, she saw red hair framing angry purple-blue eyes. Avarice gently gripped her jaw, making sure to press her fingers tightly over the part she'd hit solidly with her fist.

"I, however," she purred with an evil grin, "have no such weakness. It's a shame, though, that I can't play with you as I would like. You owe me many debts and I intend to see them paid." While Avarice couldn't break the steel confining Becky, she easily broke the steel that was holding her to the ground. Avarice's powerful muscles became more pronounced as the steel gave way and she flung the still captive blonde into the heavily populated train station. People scampered out of the way of the ball of steel and flesh as it bounced across the walkway. Fortunately, none of Becky's flesh made contact with the cement. Avarice had followed close behind. When Becky thought she would get relief, Avarice only picked her up to fling her into a wall. Jarring pain lashed up Becky's back as it collided with the unrelenting rock. She did not fall to the ground, much to her relief. The steel had lodged itself into the stones around her. With dread, she watched the furious, red-haired homunculus make her way toward her. With ease, Avarice pulled Becky out of the wall.

"I didn't die to just be pawned off," she snarled as she threw Becky again. Becky slid across the pavement, sparks igniting her clothes and hair for only a few seconds. Her back arched as much as it could with agony as she slammed into the next wall, stone chunks falling all around her. Avarice wasn't finished with her as she advanced toward her again. Some of the bystanders had stopped to watch. Avarice gave them a look that screamed of dire consequences if any stayed. Most fled.

"Avarice," Becky pleaded at the homunculus, "let me explain-"

"There is nothing you can possibly say that will ease my fury," Avarice growled. "My patience with you has run out. Be thankful that I don't have my guns, Rebecca. You would be in a whole new world of pain if I did." She raised her fist once more. Becky flinched, squeezing her eyes shut and tensing for the impending blow. It never came. She peeked to see a steel snake wrapped around Avarice. The homunculus was livid as she struggled with the restraint that held her. Ed was standing from his crouched position.

"Free me, FullMetal!" Avarice howled. The two glared at each other. There seemed to be a silent argument communicated only by their eyes as their scowls deepened. Suddenly, Avarice's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Ed. Both of them looked over to Becky, Ed's expression unreadable but Avarice with a wicked grin. Becky felt her terror rise. Becky blinked and Avarice had disappeared, the steel that had been holding her clattering loudly to the ground. Ed looked at his brother as he clapped his hands together and tapped the steel coil.

"Hey, Al? Can you free her?" Ed gestured to Becky as he straightened the steel bar out. Al nodded and clapped his hands together and tapping the metal keeping Becky prisoner. The metal sank back to where it belonged and Becky felt circulation return to her arms. She immediately knew she'd be sporting bruises in the coming days. She rubbed her arms and brushed herself off. A stone arrow landed a centimeter away from her foot. Becky spun around to see Ed glaring at her. On his right hand was Avarice. The Stone was held loosely in a small, dragon-like ring. Becky paled, knowing why Ed had decided to suddenly wear such an ornament even as he clapped his hands again. He reached out and tapped the now straight steel bar. The steel broke and cracked, taking new forms in many different shapes. Knives, spears and a single rifle hung ominously in the air. Becky was shaking as she stared at the small, hovering army. Ed and Avarice pissed off was bad enough. Having both of them pissed off and attacking her was worse. Having both of them putting aside their differences so they could attack her together was worse than facing Truth.

"How fast do you run?" Avarice sneered as the weapons tilted at Becky. Becky was already backing up when the air came alive with the many bladed weapons. Becky yelped and dodged this way and that, taking off as fast as she could. There was the crack of a gun and a bullet just missed Becky. She felt it whiz right past her ear. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Avarice never missed a target she was intending to shoot. The weapons would hit the ground centimeters from her feet than disappear to rejoin the mass of weapon behind her. One weapon sliced open a small gash in her arm. The wound stung but she didn't stop running.

"Watch where you aim, Avarice!" Ed snapped.

"I didn't do anything. I'm simply the channel for your anger."

"We should at least listen to what she has to say!" Al chipped in as he ran on, trying to save his friend. Becky smiled but knew the response it was going to receive.

"NO!" Both Ed and Avarice shouted as the weapons pelted Becky. She pulled in a big breath so she could shout over her shoulder.

"I was trying to help you! There was a legitimate reason!" The Rockbells' house loomed in the distance. Becky smiled, her lungs screaming for air. Her entire chest burned as she tried to outrun the angry pair behind her. A second weapon nicked her as she pushed herself harder. She was almost there. Stars suddenly exploded in her vision as pain blossomed from the top of her head. Becky dropped like a rock, holding her head in pain.

"YOU!" A woman screeched. Becky looked up just as the wrench came down on her head again. Becky managed to dodge the first attack Winry launched. Tears filled her sparkling blue eyes even as they burned with an angry fire. The wrench swung around, hitting Becky in the head. Becky was spun around by the sheer force of the blow, new stars dancing in her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU," Winry's shouts were chocked with sobs, "THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST UP AND LEAVE AFTER EVERYTHING?" The wrench fell to the ground but Winry was still shouting. The shouts, Becky found, hurt more than the blows. She noticed that the weapons had stopped flying.

"I consider you my sister and you thought you could just leave without telling me why or good bye?" Winry asked, tears spilling down her face. Becky was moved to tears as she hugged the weeping gear head.

"Winry…"

"WINRY! Move away from my pincushion!" Ed came up over the hill, the weapons gone. Winry glared at him over Becky's shoulder. Ed flinched but his expression was defiant.

"I didn't say anything!"

"EDWARD! RELEASE ME FROM THESE METAL RESTRAINTS!" Avarice howled, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THAT MORON QUANTUM ALCHEMSIT YET!" Ed swore as the Stone began to burn. He quickly extracted it from the ring just as the sky began to cloud over. Thunder rumbled overhead. Avarice fell silent as Ed looked up at the clouds.

"What the hell?" Winry wiped away the tears in her eyes as she also looked to the sky. Lightning flashed overhead.

"Oh!" Winry broke out of Becky's hug to look at the Elrics and Becky, "Does anyone know a Mizu Mitsuname? There is someone here to see her and this woman doesn't look happy."


	23. Chapter 23

Becky began to tremble, backing away from the house. Amaya was here and, by the looks of the sky, she was not very happy. Becky thanked God that she wasn't in Mizu's body. Amaya had placed lightning in Mizu's blood to ensure the assassin, at the first stages of their relationship, wouldn't kill her in her sleep. Only Amaya could call upon the blood and she only used it when pissed off or to get an important point across. However, even without the lightning blood advantage, Amaya was Kemurikage for a reason. She was a formidable opponent, especially when frightened or angry.

"I'm gonna….walk away now….so…ummmm…..bye!" Becky turned and tried to run. Ed gripped her arm a bit more forcibly than he had intended. Becky yelped with pain causing Ed to loosen his grip but not release her. He scowled at her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He demanded. Becky never answered as lightning struck just behind Ed. They grappled, Becky eventually breaking free of his grip. She fled, Ed swearing profusely behind her. His curses turned to shouts of concern and warning. Becky didn't turn around as she ran blindly forward. She didn't see the lightning bolt strike the ground right in front of her. She ran head first into the charged electricity. Fire raced over her arms, burning her flesh and igniting all of her hair and clothes. Becky cried out in agony as she tried to tamp the flames out with her hands.

"MIZU MIT-SU-NAME!" An livid voice rolled with the thunder. A red clothed woman stormed out of the house, lightning racing up and down her arms. It sat merrily in the palm of her hand, a flickering ball of white-hot blue fire. As she drew closer, Becky could see lightning flashing in her eyes, dancing in her iris and following its shape. Pure anger and malice rolled off of the enraged woman. Becky cowered.

"Meep!" She squeaked. A hair thin lightning bolt slammed into her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs as it sent her flying. Thunder boomed over head as Amaya stopped beside Becky, looming above her.

"What the hell," Amaya growled as she seized Becky and lifted her into the air, "were you thinking! The red clad woman's muscles coiled as she flung the stunned Becky back toward Ed. Becky's own fury kindled, burning like a candle against the towering inferno against her. She slowly got to her feet, every movement sending deep pain throughout her body. She glared right into Amaya's dark brown eyes.

"I was just following your example, Amaya-sama," Becky retorted before she thought her reply through. Amaya's eyes widened, stunned. The lightning spinning around her flickered, fading. Suddenly, the bolts flared with new vigor, flashing and igniting the air around her as Amaya drew nearer. Thunder rumbled, rattling Becky's bones with its deep call. Amaya's eyes were calm as she stood before her friend. She reached behind her, her eyes deadly and calm. Becky heard the distinctive rasp of steel being drawn. Looking over Amaya's shoulder, Becky watched as the massive silver blade slowly cleared its sheath. When drawn, the blasé itself was almost as tall as the woman wielding it. The blade was well used and nicked, a name embossed along the center. Becky couldn't read the kanji. Lightning danced down the blade only to reach the end and circle back up. Stray bolts climbed up Amaya's arm, defining her muscles. The blade flashed and Becky felt pain explode at the pressure point in her neck. When her vision cleared, The tip of the massive blade was resting at the hollow of her throat. Amaya's eyes were focused on her, still retaining the deadly calm.

"What was that, Becky?" Amaya asked, her voice a dangerous whisper. "I would _never _stoop as low to sacrifice my life for such a ridiculous reason!"

"Actually, Amaya-" Becky started, staring at the blade pointed at her throat.

"There was a legitimate reason for that!" The angered woman snapped. The blade began to grow hot, burning Becky's skin. The blonde, however, refused to move, afraid that Amaya would act rashly, which was a large probability when talking about this woman. Very slowly, the blade pulled away from Becky, swinging upright and back behind the wielder's head, sliding with a dry rasp back into its sheath. The red clad woman held out her hand, offering to help the other girl up. Before Becky could grasp it, an angry voice rang out.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THE CRAZY, LIGHTNING-WIELDING WOMAN?" Amaya's fingers curled back into a fist as she turned to locate the speaker. Her eyes rested on Ed for a split second before slowly lowering to look at the red Stone in his hand. Leaving Becky to get up on her own, Amaya smiled at the Stone, her grin lopsided as if she was hiding a large secret.

"I am you, Avarice."

"Huh? HOW? I'm sitting in Halfmetal squirt's hand!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, AVARICE?" Ed snapped, his eyes flashing in anger. Both women ignored him as Amaya responded, her grin widening.

"You and I are the same person. Trust me on this one." Avarice said nothing, her Stone glowing a soft red light as she pondered what the other woman had just said.

"I approve," was all she said. Amaya threw back her head and laughed, the merriment clear in her expression. Becky was wavering on her feet, the lightning that she'd been hit with having finally run its course through her. She hadn't even noticed that she had been jerking uncontrollably. She backed slowly away, hoping to escape before anyone noticed that she had disappeared. Something hard and pointed dug into the soft spot of her knee, dropping her to the ground. As soon as the ground struck her knee, unbelievable pain lanced through Becky's body, traveling along her nerves and setting everything on fire. Becky didn't remember if she had cried out or not. The flames dwindled at last, leaving a numbness behind. Becky tried to move her neck and found that none of her muscles would move. Amaya had paralyzed her. Very slowly, the red clad woman turned around, her eyes glowing with anger.

"You were not excused from this discussion, Mizu."

"Leave her alone!" Al cried out, his worry clear in his tone. Becky could see the brothers from her crumpled position in the grass. She could almost see the worried expression in the steel face, the tears collecting in Al's eyes genuine. Ed's eyes flashed in fury, the intensity practically melting her in her place. Amaya wasn't even fazed as she strode with a calm grace toward them. When the elder Elric appeared to get ready to attack, Amaya flicked her fingers, flinging a thick bolt of lighting off of her flesh and straight at Ed's automail arm. Ed hissed in pain as the wiring sparked in protested and the metal melted and burned. The stench of burning steel permeated the air as the red clad woman kept up her pace toward the brothers. She seized Ed's braid, lowering her face to his ear. Becky could only watch as Ed's eyes lost their fury to widen a little, his face paling. What was left of his right hand lowered to the ground, dropping Avarice to the ground. Amaya smiled, her eyes glittering with triumph as she stooped and retrieved the glittering Stone. She seemed to whisper to it and the light it emitted appeared to brighten. Amaya turned away, putting the stone back into Ed's hand. Feeling was slowly returning to Becky's limbs, allowing her to sit up. Thunder rolled over head and a cold drop of water struck her face. Amaya glanced up at the sky and back at Becky. The blonde's body began to convulse, invisible hands seeming to rip into her flesh, intent on tearing her bones out of her body. More hands wanted tear into her skull, trying to peel the bone back like a banana peel. The last thing Becky remembered seeing was a flutter of red and hearing an angry yet worried voice.

"Be glad you weren't in Mizu's body, Becky. Otherwise, you would be dead."


	24. Chapter 24

"Becky? Becky, are you okay?" Becky groaned, every inch of her body aching. Her skin felt dry and hot, filling the air with small cracking and popping noises every time she breathed. Something cool was pressed against her forehead, offering a small bit of relief. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Winry hovering over her, a fresh damp cloth in her hands. Becky tried to sit up only to gasp in pain as her muscles constricted. Winry's eyes filled with worry as she pulled the towel off of the other girl's head, replacing it with the new one. The water dampened Becky's hair but the coolness of it was refreshing. She sighed and then attempted to sit up once more, gritting her teeth against the pain. Winry was quickly at her side, helping her. Looking down at herself, she saw her clothes had been changed. The military pants were crisp and clean and the green tank top fit her a little more snugly than she liked.

"Winry?" Becky asked, her throat raw, "What happened?"

"The lightning girl carried you inside after you passed out," Winry said, applying a salve to Becky's arms, "She looked you over and treated a large number of the smaller burns and all of the bigger ones. She left instructions that this salve was to be placed on the remaining burns every hour if you wanted to heal before tomorrow." Winry paused and placed a little of the salve on Becky's face. The salve smelled strongly of aloe and something else that she didn't recognize.

"Where is she now?" Becky asked, the salve starting to sting a little.

"She left a couple hours ago," Winry replied, "I haven't seen her since but her sword is still in the hallway so she should be back soon."

"Is Ed okay? Amaya hit him too."

"He won't be after I'm done with him," Winry growled, her blue eyes flashing, "The circuitry is completely fried and most of it melted. I worked hard on that arm!"

"It wasn't his fault, Winry," Becky said, trying to soothe the other girl's fury. Winry sighed, her shoulders slumping, and placed her hands in her lap.

"I know," she muttered, "I'm placing my anger on him now that-" She faltered, fumbling for a name.

"Amaya," Becky supplied.

"Now that Amaya is gone," Winry finished with a huff. Becky said nothing, watching as Winry began to clean the salve from her fingers. What little had been placed on her face had begun to sting, the flesh underneath tingling and turning numb.

"You are planning on fixing it, right?" She finally asked, feeling the question was a stupid one.

"Of course! He can't even move that arm right now," Winry's eyes flashed again as she stood up from the chair she was in. "That Amaya...she fried one of my greatest masterpieces! I'll never forgive her."

"Amaya becomes unreasonable when she is angry," Becky said quickly, "She wasn't thinking straight."

"Either way," Winry said, her face falling, "she scared Ed." Becky couldn't help it as a giggle bubbled past her lips. Winry looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Amaya is a scary person when she's angry," Becky grinned, flinching as the action pulled on aching muscles. What did she do?"

"She was speaking to him, her eyes flashing," Winry replied coming back with a clean towel and wiping the salve off. "She looked really angry. I didn't catch everything she said but I did hear her say something like 'Deal's off'." Winry attempted to imitate Amaya's growl and failed miserably. Both girls laughed a little when they heard the click of military boots in the hallway. Becky and Winry turned to the door, confusion on both of their faces. Becky could only wonder who it was. The door opened and revealed Avarice, her eyes flashing with something Becky didn't recognize. She stared, even more confused. Avarice had given up her body. While she had the ability to change into human form, the effect wasn't permanent. Not only that, Avarice looked a little odd, like something had changed. Not only that but her hair was shorter than it should be. Becky couldn't understand why the homunculus had decided to cut it. She like her long hair because Claudia tended to keep her's fairly short. Avarice grinned, leaning on the door frame.

"How are you feeling, fried fan-girl?" She asked, amusement thick in her voice. Becky scowled at her and slowly swung her legs out of bed. With Winry's help, she managed to stand. Everything throbbed dully but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Avarice's grin turned into a smirk as she watched. Becky glared at her, her scowl deepening.

"I'm fine," she said. She stumbled toward the door with Avarice's eyes watching her. She pushed off the door frame with her shoulder and gripped Becky's arm, steadying her. Becky struggled weakly, convinced she could manage on her own but Avarice's grip did not yield. Together, they walked into the hall. As the passed by the door, Avarice stopped and looked at a massive, black object leaning against the wall. Becky looked over and knew what it was. She doubted anyone but Amaya could draw the heavy blade from the sheath. Releasing Becky, the red-haired homunculus approached the blade and gripped the handle.

"Avarice," Becky started only to fall silent as Avarice pulled the mighty blade free. The light shined on the blade, blocking the details from view. Avarice said nothing for a time, admiring the blade with a practiced eye.

"You friend, what's-her-face," Avarice started.

"Amaya," Becky automatically corrected.

"Whatever. She sure is a strange woman..."

"What do you mean?" Becky asked, her curiosity clear in her voice.

"Amaya is a brave woman," Avarice replied, the sincerity in the statement startling Becky. She turned a little, bringing the blade into the shadows. Taking one hand from off the hilt, she beckoned for Becky to stand behind her. Curious, Becky moved behind her and looked at the reflection. She jolted, seeing Amaya's smiling face looking back at her instead of Avarice's expressionless reflection. Avarice glanced at Becky's face and smirked at the stunned look. Spinning the blade around in a very Amaya-like fashion, the homunculus sheathed the weapon.

"Amaya gave me a body."


	25. Chapter 25

Becky stared at the homunculus as she picked the blade up and strapped it over her shoulder. She could see the differences now. Despite her hair being shorter, it was flipping a little to the left and was tainted with a faint black coloring. Avarice and Amaya didn't share the same body types, Avarice being shorter and smaller than Amaya's tall and athletic build. The eye shape was Amaya's but the eyes were Avarice's. Becky shivered a little. It was freaky seeing Avarice in Amaya's body. Avarice looked at Becky with a frown.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, "You have the typical deer-in-the-headlights look."

"Amaya...gave you her body?" Becky stammered. Avarice nodded, turning to walk again.

"She is still alive, if that's what you're worried about. You just saw her. She said it's like," Avarice paused, listening to something Becky couldn't hear, "Mizu and Mizaki, whatever that means." Becky grinned and started laughing. Avarice grinned then went rigid for a split second. The violet in her eyes drained, replaced by brown. Amaya sighed in relief and stretched.

"Now I know how Mizaki feels. I'm all cramped up from being squashed inside my own head." Amaya smiled and waved to Becky. "Hiya, Mizu-chan!" Before Becky could respond, a look of annoyance and anger flashed across her face. Amaya blinked in surprise but the eyes were not that of the lightning wielder when she opened them. Avarice scowled.

"Idiot woman!" Avarice snapped. Becky sighed but couldn't help but smile a little. Avarice spun around and began walking. She didn't look back to see if Becky was following her. Becky hurried after her, each step sending a dull throb through her body. They didn't speak as they walked, having nothing to say to each other.

"Where's Ed?" Becky finally asked, breaking the silence. Avarice pointed upward.

"He's cowering in his room, afraid to face Winry," she replied without turning around.

"Ed isn't afraid of Winry," Becky retorted sourly. Avarice chuckled.

"Right. Ed isn't in the mood to face Winry."

"What did you say to him?" Becky demanded. Avarice looked over her shoulder, a frown fixed on her face.

"I was a rock enjoying the terrified look on your boyfriend's face," Avarice replied, "I didn't say anything."

"First off, he is not my boyfriend," Becky snapped, knowing her face was tinging red. "And secondly, what did Amaya say!"

"I don't know," Avarice admitted. She suddenly stopped, causing Becky to bump into her. Peeking out from behind, she realized they had stopped in front of a door. Glancing around, she realized that they had come upstairs. Avarice turned around, her arms folded over her chest.

"Edward wanted to see you when you woke up." Becky looked from the door to Avarice and back again. Her heart hammered in her chest but she wasn't sure why. They stood there like that for a few seconds before Avarice let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do I have to do everything for you, fan-girl?" Avarice opened the door and pushed Becky though. She stumbled inside and the door closed behind her. Turning, she saw Ed sitting on the bed. Winry hadn't exaggerated when she spoke of the extent of damage. The metal was burned and melted, the plates and movable parts had become welded together. The flesh around the steel was blackened but didn't look terribly damaged. His normally tight braid was disheveled, stands hanging down his back and hiding his face from view. Alarmed, Becky took a step forward. Ed's head snapped up, his gold eyes locking with her own. She froze in her tracks, more alarmed than before. His eyes appeared sunken in, dark circles beneath them.

"You look terrible," he said with a small smirk.

"You look worse, Becky retorted. "What did Amaya say to you?"

"It's nothing," he said as he stood. Becky frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

"I know it's nothing because I know my Amaya-sama," she retorted, "What did she say?" Ed's eyes flashed in anger, their usual fire burning in them. He scowled.  
"It's nothing."

"Then you can tell me about this deal? She doesn't make those lightly."

"It's nothing," Ed snapped without missing a beat. Becky smiled triumphantly. She now knew there was a deal between Ed and Amaya. It was just a matter of finding out what it was about. Ed's scowl deepened.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Becky replied. Ed opened his mouth to comment, a look of outrage on his face. His eyes locked a little bit above Becky's head when something shoved her forward. She tumbled forward onto Ed who had tried to combine the movements of moving and catching her with only one arm. They collided, her weight overbalancing Ed and they both toppled to the ground. Stars erupted in her vision and somewhere above her, something was rapidly clicking. Pressed against her lips was something soft but her vision refused to allow her to see. When the last star faded, she was staring right into the gold eyes of Ed. Their lips were crushed together from the collision. Ed's face burned a bright red as Becky scrambled off, her own face flaming.

"Oops," a voice snickered from behind them. They both spun around to see Avarice leaning in the door frame. Her hand was held over her mouth but the smirk could still be seen. In the free hand was a small, silver box that glittered in what little light there was. A shining, reflective square resided in the upper right corner and in the center was a black circle of glass. Becky blanched, the color draining from her face.

"Avarice, what is that?"Ed demanded, pointing to the device. Avarice's grin widened as she waved the device in the air.

"Oh, this?" She inquired with an evil grin, "This is a camera. Amaya had it in her pocket so I decided to make use of it."

"A what?"

"Ca. Mer. Ah." Avarice annunciated. "It's a device used to record images."

"And you just took one of us..." Becky stated. Ed's eyes widened in shock as Avarice's grin got wider. With his right arm hanging useless behind him, he launched across the room at her. Avarice laughed mockingly at him as she danced out of the way.

"What's the matter, Edward?" She laughed, "To short to grab such a silly little thing from me?"

"AVARICE!" Ed shouted, chasing the homunculus out the door and down the steps, "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Becky began to follow them, her legs moving barely an inch. She was stunned, even though Avarice had helped out, that she had gotten to kiss Ed.

"WIIIIIIIIIINRY!" Avarice called from downstairs in a sing-song voice, "I GOT EDWARD DOWNSTAAAAAAAAIRS!" There was a loud clang and a shouted oath.

"EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL!" Winry shouted in fury.

"YOU WERE THERE WHEN IT BROKE!" Ed hollered back.

"Ni-san, calm down! Winry means well!" Al protested, trying to stop the fight. Avarice was laughing as hard as she could, reveling Ed's misfortune. Becky laughed a little when the pain struck again. She fell to her knees, her heart burning. Her innards felt like they were running through a meat grinder. Her skull was ripping open, something seizing her spinal chord and yanking upward. Her vision blurred, grayed and warped. She pitched forward, her head colliding with the floor. As reality slowly slipped away, she heard Avarice's high laughter and the patter of rain on the glass.


	26. Chapter 26

"You really do have problems remaining conscious, don't you?"

"Wha-" Becky opened her eyes. Avarice was kneeling next to her, a towel in one hand and a bowl in the other. What looked to be genuine concern flickered in her eyes as she placed the towel back into the bowl. Using a different towel, she dried the layer of sweat from off of Becky's face. As soon as she noticed that Becky was aware of her surroundings, the concern fled from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Becky asked weakly. Avarice frowned.

"It's what Amaya told me to do," she grumbled, "besides, you're the only fr...fri..." Avarice's frown deepened.

"Fried? Friend?" Becky supplied.

"The second word." Avarice fell silent as she lightly touched Becky's hands. "Damn, fan girl, you hands are freezing." With the homunculus' help, Becky sat up and looked at her hands. From her elbow down was gone. She could see the floor beneath her. With a jolt, she realized that her legs had completely disappeared as well. Avarice said nothing and locked eyes with the blonde alchemist. The stern gaze was uncomfortable but Becky could not look away. Avarice gripped Becky's invisible wrist and held it up.

"I know what this means," she said slowly, "I know I can't see what is happening but I know you're dying. You've got to get home."

"How?" Becky asked, her strength slowly returning. "You're not a Stone anymore."

"The Philosopher's Stone is sitting downstairs on the kitchen counter," Avarice replied, standing up, "I finally got what I wanted. Well, a piece of it."

"What do you mean?" Becky asked, slowly starting to stand.

"I traded my immortality for humanity. Don't ask me how she did it, but Amaya managed to take my..." Avarice paused for a minute, silently scoffing at a silent joke, "my soul and leave the stone behind." She shrugged with a smile on her face. Becky wavered on her feet but used the wall to steady herself.

"What about Amaya?"

"She only brought one dose of whatever it was that got you here. She figured you'd have found a way to stay here or at least find a way to get you home. Either that or she expected to find your dead body from fading or Edward." Becky frowned then started laughing. The laugh turned into a hacking cough. She wrapped her arms around her, feeling like her chest was trying to rip itself to pieces. Avarice waited, watching her with an expressionless gaze. When the cough passed, most of what had disappeared had returned. Breathing became easier and Becky sighed in relief. Avarice helped navigate her out the door with a firm hand, stopping at the top of the steps.

"Put on a brave face," Avarice hissed as they began their descent, "It's best they don't know what is happening."

"Last time I kept the out of the loop, I got pummeled to death," Becky retorted acidly. Avarice chuckled.

"You choice, fan girl," she shrugged. Releasing Becky, the homunculus made her way into the kitchen. Becky stood in the hallway, listening and gathering her wits together. She could hear laughter then shouts of protest.

"Avarice!" Winry's voice floated out of the kitchen, "Save some of that for Becky!"

"You don't have to eat," Ed commented dryly, "Save it for those who do!"

"I'm sorry if I don't pay attention to a tiny little hummingbird," Avarice retorted.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing of consequence. I was simply pointing out that a hummingbird eats more than it weighs like SOMEone I know."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not small like one."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL! A PIPSQUEAK!"

"You forgot tiny elf."

"AVARICE!"

"Avarice, leave Ed alone," Becky said as she walked into the room. Ed had attempted to launch across the table but had been stopped by a well-placed military boot. Becky noticed that Ed's arm was gone. Al and Winry were trying to decide what the best course of action would be. Avarice had crumbs on her face and a half-eaten piece of apple pie in her hand. She was also grinding her boot into Ed's face with an evil kind of pleasure. Winry smiled and raced around the table.

"Becky!" She cried out, slamming into Becky and giving her a fierce hug. Alphonse waved happily to her. She smiled and waved back. Ed finally managed to get Avarice's boot from his face. He glanced at her for a split second before turning around, his face tinging pink. Becky could feel her own ears begin to burn. She knew what he was thinking of. Avarice shoved the last bit of pie into her mouth and reached for her second.

"Avarice is trying to eat all of the pie!" Winry complained, "I wanted to make sure you got some but she is making this difficult and she took my wrench!" Avarice glared at her,wiping crumbs off of her lips.

"Pay attention to my name," she replied tartly, "I am Greed. Therefore," she reached over and seized the pie pan, "this is mine now."

"Avarice!" Winry called after her as Avarice turned and departed from the room. Becky put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go," Becky advised, "No matter what you say, she isn't going to listen to you or give it back." Winry sighed and turned back to face the others.

"Avarice keeps saying that she's human but I don't believe her," Ed grumbled, still facing the opposite direction. Becky laughed. He had a good reason to doubt the homunculus' word. Once, they had been complete enemies.

"Well, she has started eating regular meals..." Winry said slowly, "She even helped cook a few things. She took them with her after she was done but she did cook."

"I think she's gotten just a little nicer since she's been here," Al commented. Ed rounded on his brother, eyes popping.

"She tried to shoot you when she first got here!" He said in disbelief. "How can you say that!"

"Ed, if you want proof," Becky interrupted, "ask Avarice if you can talk to Amaya."

"Why Amaya?" Winry asked, her eyes darkening.

"Avarice and Amaya are sharing a body," Becky explained, "It may be possible because they, essentially, share the same soul."

"Why would I want to talk to that lightning-wielding nutcase!" Ed demanded crossly. Becky shrugged just as an empty pie pan came flying across the room, slamming into his head. Everyone spun to see Avarice standing in the door, her eyes closed but her expression one of fury. Her arm was out, indicating she had thrown the pan. Straightening, her eyes opened, revealing the brown color that belonged there.

"What 'lightning-wielding nutcase' are you referring to, Edward?" Amaya asked, her tone dangerous. Lightning sparked in her eyes, causing everyone except Becky to flinch. Suddenly, her eyes flashed violet.

"Dammit, Amaya!" Avarice snapped, "I wasn't done with that!"

"It's across the room if you want it," Amaya sniffed in disdain. Ed, Al and Winry stared as they eye color began flashing rapidly as the two women argued. Becky was laughing, the entire predicament reminding her of Mizu and Mizaki. Finally, the women seemed to reach an agreement and Amaya regained control.

"Sorry about that," she said with a grin. She walked over and pulled Becky into a fierce hug. After the hug, she made her way back to Ed and picked the pie pan back up. She cocked her head to one side then brought the flat of it down hard onto his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ed shouted, rubbing the throbbing spot on his head. Amaya shrugged.

"Avarice wanted to hit you too." Ed glowered at her when she seized his braid and yanked up hard. She hissed something in his ear and he fell silent. Lightning sparked in the air around her but only for seconds at a time. Patting him on the head, Amaya turned around with a smile. Waving farewell, she surrendered the body back to Avarice. The assembled group watched as she ran her fingers around the bottom of the pan and licked them clean.

"Do you have any more of this stuff?" She finally asked, crumbs on her face, "That was just to damn good."


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, save for dinner which Avarice attempted to steal. Afterword, Ed, Al and Becky played a few games, laughing as anything unfortunate seemed to happen to Ed. Winry waved to them and retreated into her work room, the shambled automail arm on her shoulder. Becky was beginning to feel like part of the family. Everyone's mood changed when Avarice came back inside soaking wet and furious, allowing everyone a good laugh in which she immediately went into a rage. By the time the group went to bed, no one was unharmed. Fortunately, the red-haired homunculus had held back so no one was badly hurt. Becky curled up on the floor of Ed's room, her abdomen throbbing from the punch it had received. She would definitely get even with the foul-tempered homunculus one day. For now, she was happy just to feel the cool boards on her heated face. Just as she started to drift off, she heard the door open.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Something nudged her shoulder, causing her to roll over. Opening her eyes, she saw Ed looming over her, a scowl on his face. He was still missing his right arm but he was still imposing when he was glaring. Becky smiled tentatively and waved.

"Umm...I'm sleeping."

"Like hell I'm letting you sleep on the floor!" Ed snapped, "You're just asking for me to get into all kinds of hell with Winry, Al and that damned Avarice! Wait there!"

"Sure," Becky yawned, curling back onto her side. She heard the rustle of sheets then something roll her back onto her back. Frowning, she opened her eyes to see Ed above her again. He pointed to the bed.

"There is a roll of sheets down the middle," he said, his face beginning to flame, "Pick your side."

"I'm okay on the floor," Becky responded, rolling over again, "Seriously." She could feel his glare but knew he couldn't do anything about it unless he got someone's help. Knowing Ed as well as she did, she knew he wouldn't stoop that low. It would hurt his huge ego and his pride. That was before she heard the click of boots on the wood floor.

"Won't sleep with your boyfriend, fan girl?" Avarice asked with a smirk on her face, "That isn't like you at all." Becky jolted upright, her face flaming.

"He is not my boyfriend!" She protested. Avarice simply laughed. Ed's face matched his cloak's in color. The homunculus stooped low and gripped Becky's upper arms. Without much effort, she lifted the alchemist into the air and flung her toward the bed. Becky braced herself, expecting her head to crack on the wall but was surprised when something soft enveloped her face. Avarice smiled sweetly at Ed.

"You owe me a favor now, al-chem-ist," she jeered. Ed flinched, a scowl on his face. Avarice wasn't phased, placing a scrap of paper in his hand. Waving once, the homunculus departed from the room. Becky found that she had been thrown to the right side of the bed. Scowling at the ridiculousness of the whole predicament, she curled on her side and drifted to a much needed sleep. Around midnight, the door slowly creaked open. Startled, Becky tensed, ready for anything. Her heart hammered in her chest loud enough she was sure whoever had entered could hear it. Straining her ears, she listened for any sounds, finding none. Her muscles slowly relaxed and her breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry, Mizu-chan," a whispered voice emerged from the shadows. "I didn't want to force you to leave." Startled, Becky cracked open an eye and saw Amaya sitting in the room. She sat in the desk chair, her arms leaning on the back. The moonlight shone through the glass, fragmented by the rain striking it, and illuminated the ninja's face. Becky was startled to see tears glittering in her eyes. Suddenly, Amaya struck the back of the chair with her fist, cracking the wood and making Becky jump.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" The voice changed ever so slightly, becoming a voice Becky recognized, "You were supposed to be able to come and go for when you wanted!" Becca fell silent, letting the tears strike her hand. Unable to speak, Becky could only watch as her friend rose and stepped carefully to her side. The ninja took Becky's hand in her own but remained silent. Becky felt tears hit her hand but didn't move, wanting to know what else was going to happen.

"I should have looked over my notes more thoroughly," Becca said softly, "Now you're paying for my mistake. Some great opportunity I gave you. What makes this worse..." she paused, drawing a shaky breath. Her fingers squeezed Becky's hand. Becky could feel her heart beginning to hammer in her throat but she didn't move.

"I...I don't know how much time you have left. I'm sorry...Becky..." Using Amaya's abilities, she silently left the room, the only hint she had gone was the soft creak of the closing door.. Becky sighed sadly, sitting upright. Becca was going to be depressed for a while until she could find a way to right her wrong. Knowing her friend as well as she did, she would try to give her single return potion to Becky. It would take a lot of time for her to convince the younger girl that it wasn't her fault. There was no way to compensate for Truth's actions. Grumbling a little, she rose, making sure not to wake Ed up. There wasn't any way she would be able to get more sleep after hearing what Becca had to say. Locating her shoes in the semi-darkness, she sat in the chair and tried to decide what she was going to do. Making up her mind, she rummaged around the desk, hunting for a piece of paper that didn't have writing on it. Finally finding one, she scrawled a quick note to Ed and, quietly, left the room. Laying at the bottom of the steps was Avarice, her face peaceful. Becky shivered. Only Avarice could manage to make a peaceful look appear frightening. Becky had to carefully maneuver around the sleeping homunculus to reach the ground floor. Sighing with relief, she walked down the hall, stopping before she reached the living room. Alphonse sat alone on the couch, a silent and intimidating guardian. Becky's stomach twisted a little when she saw the sad image. As she walked past toward the door, she made certain he saw her.

"Becky?" Al called out, rising from his place. Becky stopped, turning to face him with a smile.

"You aren't planning on running away again, are you? I don't want to get Ed shouting at me again."

"No, Al. I promise I'm not. I'm simply going on a walk," Becky replied. She turned away and started walking again. Entering the main hallway, she began to try harder to be quiet as Avarice was sleeping not that far away. Behind her, she heard the hollow clank of footsteps. Stopping again, she turned back around with a slight look of annoyance.

"What?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Avarice said that you had to be protected," Al replied softly, looking at her with worry, "I want to know where you're going, especially since it's still raining outside."

"A little rain never hurt anyone," Becky replied, putting her hand on the door handle, "and I thought that I might go visit your mother." Al folded his arms over his massive, steel chest causing her to suppress a shudder. He looked even more intimidating standing there instead of being on the couch.

"You aren't going to let me go, are you?"

"Not unless you're taking me with you," Al replied firmly, "You did tell Ed...right?"

"Technically," Becky grinned as she reached for her coat. Al groaned, putting his face in one hand.

"You left him a note, didn't you?"

"I told him exactly the same thing I told you!" Becky replied defensively.

"He's going to be furious."

"He'll live." Becky opened the door, staring at the sheet of rain before her. Grumbling a little, she tapped the outside of her cloak. A blue light lit up the air, creating a waterproof seal. Pulling the hood over her face, she stepped into the warm, summer rain. Alphonse followed her in silence, walking at her side. The pair walked down the path to the graveyard until they stopped before Trisha's grave. The rain collecting in the letters overflowed, making the words themselves appear as if they were weeping. Becky stepped forward, placing her hand on the smooth stone. The strands of hair that had fallen from beneath her hood were soaked, dangling uselessly in her eyes.

"I wish..." Al said slowly, sadness ringing in his tone, "I wish I could have..." Becky smiled sadly, taking her hand from the gravestone and placed it on Al's breastplate.

"I know." Alphonse stared at the grave in silence. His shoulders shook with silent tears that would never fall. Becky's gut twisted and she hugged the suit of armor, not knowing what else to do. She knew the story of the Elrics quite well but she couldn't understand the pain they went through. They leapt apart when an enraged shout tore through the air. Al gave a shaky laugh and Becky grinned.

"I guess Ed found the note," she chuckled.

"He doesn't seem very happy about it," Al replied sagely. Both of them erupted into a fit of giggles as a furious Edward Elric came over the hill. Becky could practically see the flames surrounding him.

"You could have woken me up!" He snapped, jabbing a finger at Becky, "I wouldn't have cared!"

"Yes you would have, nii-san," Al said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're not helping, Al," Ed growled, rounding on his brother.

"But it's true!"

"And you!" Ed's golden eyes flashed as they went back to Becky, "Stop leave me notes!"

"I wasn't about to wake you up at one in the morning," Becky retorted with a grin, "You shout."

"I'M SHOUTING RIGHT NOW!" Becky sighed and turned away, looking back to Trisha's gravestone. Following her gaze, Ed's eyes fell on the marker and his scowl drained from his face. The three pf them stood in silence, the rain hitting their faces and cloaks. Ed was drenched, his hair sticking to his face. Becky smiled, pulling the hood of her waterproof cloak tighter around her face. On the horizon, the sun was painting colors onto the black sky. The pounding rain slowed to a drizzle but the letters on the graves still appeared to weep. Ed sighed, looking up at the red and pink sky.

"We better head back," he said, "Winry will kill us if we come back completely soaked." Becky nodded and the three turned and began the trek back to the Rockbell house. Becky's nose began to tingle, creeping slowly down her throat. Without warning, she sneezed. As soon as the sneeze passed, her chest began to splinter as the ribs felt like they were breaking to pieces. A sickening cough erupted from her, her brain seeming to explode with each breath. Fire seared through every inch of her body, incinerating her lungs and her heart. Something seemed to blow her knees out from under her with shattering force. As she plummeted toward the ground, she could hear alarmed shouts. One by one, her innards felt like they were exploding and ungodly pain swept through her body as she impacted with the ground. As she lost consciousness, a voice spoke to her. A voice she did not want to hear.

"Welcome back, al-chem-ist."


	28. Chapter 28

_**(Author's Note: It's a mass post day! I leave for a reeeeeeally long time and won't have access to a computer. I figured all of my fabulous readers would want to know the "end" of this story. This ends with the original ending but there are three bonus chapters afterwords. I will get them posted as soon as possible.)**_

Becky opened her eyes, the pain having completely vanished. Surrounding her on all sides was nothing but a sea of white. Standing before her was a massive iron door, Latin scrawled across it. Simple shapes, much like a tree molded from steel, climbed and filled the entire door. More designs branched off, giving it a strange appearance that, to Becky, seemed tantalizingly familiar. Beneath what could have been leaves were small, alchemical symbols. Sitting between the door and the alchemist was a white being outlined by a black mist. Though it didn't have eyes, she was sure it was watching her.

"I can finally take what I should have," the being said, it's voice echoing in a vastness all to itself. It grinned at her, the teeth outlined in gray.

"Truth..." Becky trembled with fear.

"However," Truth sighed, "something decided to step in between and make things difficult." With a thunderous creak, the doors behind the being swung slowly open. A large eye, colored in multiple shades of gray, opened in the blackness, locking its sight on the blonde alchemist. Becky didn't try to run as black, tentacle-like hands shot out from the door and seized fist-fulls of her hair and clothes, pulling her though her Gate. The cold from them seeped into her bones. Without thinking, she began to struggle, knowing all the while it was useless.

"It would be easier just to show you what happened," Truth's voice whispered in her ear. The doors slammed closed behind her, the sound echoing endlessly. Becky felt like she was falling, her innards being pulled through a straw as her body compressed on itself. She couldn't scream, though her mind was practically howling. Panic rose in her breast, when colors blinded her. Blinking rapidly, she tried to take in the room she was standing in. It was a bedroom she didn't recognize but she knew it was the Rockbell's house. The heavy stench of oil and steel permeated the air. A single bed sat in the far corner with a woman sitting on it. Her face was hidden by her hands, her hair dark red. A naked sword sat close by, the surface beaten but shining.

"What do I do?" The woman's voice came out in a choked sob. Becky's eyes widened as her sluggish mind remembered who the woman was. A reflection appeared on the blade, Avarice's angry face glaring at Amaya.

"Stop wallowing in self pity, moron," the homunculus snapped, "It's pathetic and I won't allow myself to look so stupid."

"MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING IN THE NEXT ROOM! EXPLAIN TO ME HOW I'M GOING TO REMAIN CALM!" Amaya roared, her head snapping up to glare at the blade. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears were still falling down her face in rivers. Avarice looked at her, unimpressed.

"Stop crying and maybe I will." Amaya gave the blade a quizzical look but tried to staunch her tears. Without warning, her body went rigid and the reflection in the weapon blurred. After a moment, it cleared, now bearing Amaya's face. Avarice stood, wiping the tears from her face with a disgusted expression. She began to search the room, looking for something in particular. Becky watched as she scoured the room and gave a small cry of triumph when she found what she was looking for. Turning back to the sword, she showed Amaya her battered leather jacket. As she dug in the pockets, she explained what she had on her mind.

"I have an idea that might be of some use. Problem is that neither of us can do it alone. We're going to need help. Finding what she was looking for, the homunculus pulled several sheaves of folded paper out of the jacket pocket.

"What is-" Amaya started, sounding skeptical.

"This is a chance," Avarice cut in, "and it might not work. I think...for Becky...it's worth a try." Very carefully, Avarice unfolded the papers, letting her eyes work their way over the pages. Amaya's eyes followed the path of Avarice's when her jaw dropped. The color fled from her face as she stared at the papers before her.

"I can't do-"

"Neither can I, snapped the irritated homunculus, "but this is the only chance we've got." Amaya said nothing, her reflected face frowning. Then, slowly, she nodded with a determined gleam in her eye. Avarice threw back her head and laughed, feeling what Amaya didn't say.

"I like that I'm stuck with you, human," Avarice grinned, her eyes flashing. Amaya grinned, not reminding her that now, Avarice was somewhat human as well. The reflection blurred again for a moment before Avarice took her place. Amaya's eyes flashed with determination, her grip tightening on the pages for a moment. Amaya bolted out the door, knowing time was dwindling to rapidly for her liking. Becky felt a sharp tug at her waist and found that she was following then ninja up the stairs. She didn't understand what was going on but if Avarice had suggested something, it couldn't have been good. The look of fear on Amaya's face flashed before her eyes and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She had a suspicion as to what the two were planning and there was no way she could stop them. Amaya paused outside of Ed's door, her eyes flicking left, right and around the door frame. Satisfied that there were no traps and no one was around, she slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside. Becky watched in the doorway as the ninja scoured the room, looking for something. Upon finding it, she carefully replaced everything as she had found it and departed. Becky trailed behind and watched as Amaya looked at her pilfered treasure. A single piece of white chalk rolled around in her palm, worn from constant use. Without warning, Amaya slowed down and peered into a room that was well lit and crowded. There were harsh oaths pouring out of the door and choked sobs echoed behind them. Looking inside, Becky saw Ed pinning her own legs down with Al pinning down her abdomen. Her body convulsed, trying to throw them off of her. Becky could only stare in confusion as, slowly, her body began to just shake. Ed and Al refused to release her. Winry was rushing about the room, tears streaming down her face. She had a bowl of water with a towel in it. Several more towels had been laid out on Winry's work bench.

"You can let her go," Winry's voice cracked from sobbing, "She's only shaking."

"Shut up, Winry," Ed snapped, taking his anger out on her. Winry didn't seem to take offense by the reaction.

"Nii-san," Al chided softly. Ed glanced up at his brother, his eyes flashing with rage. For a time, neither spoke then Ed backed down with a sigh. The brother's released Becky's trembling body.

"Sorry, Winry..." Amaya backed away from the door, her resolve strengthened. She quietly pushed the door to her room open and slipped inside. Once she felt safe, Amaya cleared the floor and looked at Avarice's reflected face.

"Your turn." Becky frowned and watched as Avarice gripped the chalk a little tighter. She grabbed the papers from the bed and laid them carefully out on the floor, just out of Becky's line of sight. Carefully, she began to draw lines, following the papers as a guideline. The process was tedious and grueling. Hours flew buy, the sun having risen high in the sky and the rain relentless before Avarice finally stood. Her face, hands and knees were smeared by chalk. Becky felt her jaw drop. On the floor was a human transmutation circle.

"Ready, Amaya?" The reflected face frowned, the expression skeptical.

"Will it work?"

"If you offer something nice, it might." The reflection and the woman locked eyes and an unseen word passed between them. Becky shuddered, not liking the looks on their faces.

"Do it." Amaya whispered. Avarice knelt on the outside and placed her hands tentatively onto the circle. Becky's breath caught in her throat. She knew it shouldn't work. Avarice was a homunculus and Amaya wasn't an alchemist. There wasn't the slightest chance that it would. Nothing happened and Becky breathed a sigh of relief but the look of disappointment on Amaya's face and the tears flowing down her face was enough to stop her heart. Avarice's face was impassive but Becky could see the faint hint in her eyes that said even she was disappointed. The homunculus crossed through the center of the circle, intent on wiping it away when there was a brilliant flash of golden light. The gold was replaced by black with violet lightning streaking around the room and scorching the walls for only a moment before it faded. Blinking, Becky glanced around the room and discovered it was empty. A dark burn had been seared into the floor in the exact center of the circle. The sword was dull, the surface battered but with no reflection looking back. Something wrenched her back into blackness, pulling her upward. She heard doors open behind her and her vision was flooded by white and the Gate closed as she passed back through. Truth stood before her once more but now, two immobile blobs were next to the being. Nonchalantly, Truth brushed a bit of dirt off of what would be his shoulder.

"As you can see," the being said calmly, "I was stopped from taking you by their lovely offer."

"What happened to them?" Becky demanded, her voice harsh from not speaking for so long. A grin split across the pure white face. The blobs twisted and writhed for a moment before straightening into their natural bodies. Avarice and Amaya rose jerkily to their feet, looking like mannequins pulled up by their strings. Becky stared at them, uncomprehending.

"How did they-?" Becky asked.

"I pulled them through," Truth replied, "They both were offering something very appealing to me and I wanted to show you just what they tried in their desperation."

"What did they offer?" Becky asked, already dreading the answer.

"Simple. Both have offered their existence to see you safely off. One will keep you here in my world. The other will send you home. The choice, of course, is yours."


	29. Chapter 29

Becky stared at the being with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what Truth was telling her. Both of these women knew better than to bargain their lives with Truth. She pulled at her hair in frustration, her eyes falling to Avarice and Amaya. Their eyes were vacant, dull orbs looking out into nothing. They seemed to sway at every breath, held upright by unseen strings of a puppet master. Avarice was standing in her real body, her leather jacket trying to fall from her now bony figure. Her red hair didn't have its usual luster, gleaming a rusty red rather then the fine color of blood. Her skin was ashen and Becky would have sworn her body would be cold to the touch. Amaya was no better, her short black hair hanging limply on either side of her face. Her face was gaunt and without her smile, she looked strange. Truth looked from the girls to Becky and back again.

"If you don't hurry, the fate the decided for you is going to happen," the being advised, "And I can guarantee you won't approve of it."

"What fate?" Becky demanded. Truth did not answer. It simply waited for her decision. The carefree manner at which he was handling this only made her cross. She could feel the rage burning in her body like bile.

"What the hell kind of choice is this!" Becky demanded angrily. "I don't even know what 'existence' does what!"

"Why didn't you just ask?" Truth wondered. A small, glass orb appeared in each woman's hand and they shuffled forward. Avarice was jerked forward first, the orb extended in her hand. Cautious, Becky peered at it and saw, beneath the surface, was a swirling gray mist. The surface of the orb sparkled in the light, making it somewhat pretty. Becky grinned a little when the mist cleared, slowly being peeled away from the image. She found herself looking into a large bedroom with books scattered all over the floor. A bed was messily made and clothes were piled high at its foot. The walls were plastered with drawings and posters. A girl with short, brown hair moved in and out of it trying, it seemed, to clean it. Becky looked into Avarice's blank eyes as the mist once again clouded the surface. As the homunculus took a step backward, Amaya came forward, holding her orb up for Becky to see. The mist inside her orb was black. Once it peeled away, it revealed a face that Becky loved and adored. Ed's gold eyes glared up at her, his braid in its rightful place. His scowl disappeared as it transformed into a smile. Her turned away and began to walk away from her, his image getting smaller and smaller. The last thing she saw was Ed turning back to look at her as the mist overtook the orb once more. Amaya stumbled backward and Truth smiled at her. Tears blurred Becky's vision as she tried to take in what she had just seen. Avarice wanted to get her home and Amaya wanted her to be happy. She wiped the tears away before they could fall.

"Mister Truth," she said slowly as she flinched. She had a respect for the being but referring to him with it made her jaw clench. Truth grinned, humming a merry tune to itself as it listened. Becky fell silent, gathering her wits back together. When she was ready, she picked up where her thought had left off.

"I want my friends to go free, back to their own worlds. I want to be able to say good bye to Ed and Al and the others and then I'll be happy."

"Sounds like a lot of 'wants'," Truth commented loftily. "What are you willing to give for that, especially since I own their lives until you make the decision?" Becky gritted her teeth. She hated dealing with him. There were to many things that could go wrong.

"I offer my existence instead," she said calmly. Life flared in Avarice's and Amaya's eyes. Rage burned as the two women launched at Becky grappling with her. Avarice wrapped her fingers on one hand around Becky's throat, the other reaching for the pistol on her hip that was not there. Amaya's fingers tangled in her hair, yanking back hard.

"Don't you dare degrade us like this, fangirl," Avarice snarled, her eyes blazing with fury. "We chose this and we will pay the price."

"We aren't going to let you throw away your life over us," Amaya hissed in her ear. As suddenly as it happened, the two women became lifeless once more, releasing Becky. The blonde alchemist gasped for breath, rubbing her neck as the two women slid to their knees. Avarice had managed to keep the furious expression on her face but Amaya's was one of sadness. Becky looked at Truth, who regarded the women with interest.

"You see," the being said conversationally, "they won't let you. Both of them have pledged to go through the Gate and never return if you were to try to walk through yourself. Very demanding these two are but very determined as well." Becky felt her jaw drop. She looked between her two friends in despair. There was no way she could choose between them. Amaya had been her friend for nearly four years now. She was alike in many ways to Becky. To lose her to her own choosing was more than Becky could handle. Avarice, on the other hand, had saved her life multiple times and had proved herself to be more than just what she had been created for. Not only that, Avarice was one of Becca's creations and, in essence, a piece of Becca. It was not a fair decision. She did not want to have to sacrifice one of her friends for her own gain. However, it appeared she was not getting an option. She pulled at her hair in frustration then rounded on Truth, who had begun humming again.

"Truth, you are a cruel, cruel bastard." She wasn't surprised when the being only smiled and continued humming. She glowered at him, trying to stall making her choice.

"If I were you, I'd choose quickly," Truth said loftily, "I don't mind acquiring three prizes but that isn't very equivalent, is it?" The look Becky gave him would have made Izumi flinch. However, the intensity was wasted on the being as it returned to humming once more. Becky looked back and forth between the two women and, with her heart in her throat, she walked forward and made her choice.


	30. Chapter 30

The faces of the two women were impassive as they watched her come closer. Life slowly came back into their at each step Becky took toward them. She hesitated, her foot hovering over the direction she would choose. Avarice watched as, slowly, Becky turned toward her. A small smile crept onto her face as she saw the tears glistening in alchemist's eyes. Without a word, the red-haired homunculus stepped forward and closed the distance between them.

"I'm sorry...Avarice," Becky whispered, taking her hand into her own. Avarice threw back her head and laughed, her face alight with joy.

"I'm not surprised, fangirl," she grinned. "Amaya thought that you would pick this way but she had a small hope that you would follow your heart."

"She thought I would do that to her?"

"Nah. I'm yanking your chain. I just wanted to see your face." Becky stared at the homunculus, rage and humored tears sliding down her cheeks. Avarice's smile grew broader as she took in the effect of her words. Slowly, the grin faded and her eyes became serious.

"Now you listen here," Avarice growled, "If those tears are for me, I'll find a way to haunt you."

"But...but," Becky protested.

"No buts," Avarice cut her off. "I chose this knowing it would be me who would lose the most. I'm your friend, dammit! Aren't they suppose to stick up for each other?" Becky was silent, unable to answer for a moment. Avarice's eyes flashed angrily then, slowly, the anger drained from them. She sighed in frustration. She ran a hand through her hair, looking to what would be the sky.

"Look, I'm not good at this kind of thing but...for a moment..." Avarice took a deep breath then looked Becky square in the eyes. For the first time in her existence, the smile on her face held no hostility.

"For a moment, I had the world." Avarice squeezed Becky's hand then released her. She turned and faced the Gate, her shoulders squared. Becky would swear that a determined smile was on her lips. The homunculus looked to Truth, folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you going to open the damn doors or am I going to stare at them to death?" She demanded crossly. Truth grinned and the doors began to swing slowly open. Suddenly, Avarice spun around and tossed something to Amaya, who caught it.

"That's for you," she said and looked back to the doors. Amaya looked at it for a moment before pocketing it and watching with a sad smile on her face. Becky watched as the eyes opened in the blackness and tentacle-like hands reached out for Avarice. The homunculus threw back her head and laughed.

"Come then!" She taunted, "I do not fear the abyss! I will make it MINE!" The hands wrapped around her and pulled her into the Gate. Avarice cast one last glance at Becky, her eyes sparkling with anticipation and excitement. A large grin was on her face as she charged headfirst into the nothingness that awaited her. The doors closed with an ominous boom behind her and Avarice was gone. Becky could feel the tears sliding down her face. Amaya's lip was bloody from where she had bitten it to keep from crying. Slowly, Becky sank to her knees, the knowledge of what she had done sinking into her mind. Truth grinned and stepped toward Amaya.

"She isn't completely gone yet," the being said. Becky watched as it touched Amaya between the eyes and pulled slowly back. A movie reel followed his fingers, the images clear as day. Each one depicted the foul-tempered homunculus. Amaya's expression was one of horror as she watched her memories disappear one by one. She groped for them, trying to shove them back into her head only to watch as her fingers passed through them. Amaya crumpled to the ground as the last memory left her. The memories surrounded Truth's head like a halo he didn't deserve, shimmering with a gold light. Finally, it faded from view and the being stepped toward Becky. It didn't even speak as it took from her the memories of the homunculus. Becky closed her eyes tight, trying to block out what she didn't want to see. It was no use, the memories passing beneath her eyelids in an instant. Suddenly, everything went black and she felt a gaping emptiness but didn't know why. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Amaya looking just as confused as she felt. Seeing Becky, Amaya waved with a big smile on her face. Becky grinned in relief, happy to see Amaya was okay. Truth stepped between them, looking down at Becky with a smile on its face.

"Now then, you can have the 'wants' you wanted earlier," the being said conversationally as the doors swung open again. Becky tried to grab Amaya but found that she could not move. Small black hands seized her and pulled her roughly backward. The blonde alchemist struggled, trying to reach for her friend.

"AMAYA!" She shouted. Amaya only smiled and waved, seeming oblivious as to what was happening. Truth's grin widened as the doors began to close.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands."

"Bye, Miiiiizu! Amaya called after her as the doors closed her in blackness. The dark was suffocating as she fell. There was nothing to grab to slow her, no light for her to see by. Panic rose in her throat as she glanced desperately around, looking for something. The hands pulled her down when she felt like she hit a solid wall of water. The crushing weight piled on her, making it hard for Becky to breathe. She kicked and struggled for air when, suddenly, her lungs filled with oxygen and light blinded her. Hissing in pain, Becky shielded her eyes. She became aware of the painful and tensed silence surrounding her and she slowly, put her arm down. Without warning, something cold pulled her into a crushing embrace. With a jolt, she realized it was armor.

"WINRY! ED! SHE'S OKAY! BECKY IS OKAY!" Becky felt her heart stop, recognizing the voice anywhere. She heard a door open and something else join in the Becky crushing circle. Tears soaked the back of her shirt and Becky knew it was Winry.

"Becky! Thank goodness you're alright!" Winry sobbed, "I thought you were going to die."

"Al!" Becky gasped, "Can't...breathe!" Al released her, looking at her as she coughed. He was shaking with tears that would never fall.

"We all thought you were going to die," his voice shook. Becky smiled sadly and patted him on his shoulder. She twisted a little so she could hug Winry back, fighting tears. Ed stood in the doorway, a scowl on his face. His arms were folded over his chest as he glowered at her. Becky pulled away from Winry and slid slowly off the bed that she had been laid on. She crossed the room and stopped before Ed, her eyes to the ground. He said nothing, knowing his scowl was enough. Finally, Becky sucked up what little courage she had and hugged Ed tight. She felt him go rigid but she didn't care. Part of her was trying to trap his scent into her mind. The other was to afraid to say what had to be said.

"Becky?" Al asked, sensing something was off. Unable to hold it back anymore, she spoke the one word she had hoped she never would have to.

"Goodbye."


	31. Chapter 31

Ed pushed her away, his eyes blazing with rage. Becky didn't flinch, her tears forgotten. She could see the accusations on his face. She knew this wasn't completely her fault. She had to give something to keep Amaya and yet, it still didn't sit right with her. Al came forward when stars exploded in her vision. Becky crumpled to the ground, clutching her head. Winry lorded over her, her wrench in her hand. Tears were streaming down her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GOODBYE'!" Winry shouted, her voice choked by sobs. "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST COME HERE FOR A FEW DAYS, BECOME PART OF THE FAMILY AND JUST LEAVE!"

"But Winry-" Becky protested, dodging another swing.

"No buts," Ed snapped. "You aren't walking out that door!"

"I may not have too," Becky retorted. Everyone froze, staring at her. Ed's eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"Look in the next room. There is a Human Transmutation Circle on the floor."

"WHAT!" Ed spun and raced into the next room with Al close behind. Winry was staring at her, understanding the significance of the circle and what it meant. The first time she had heard about one, Ed had been covered in blood and missing two of his limbs but Al had had no body. The wrench fell from her hands as she stared at Becky, new tears welling in her blue eyes. Becky hugged her again, letting her cry on her shoulder. Ed returned, fury and a hint of betrayal burned in his eyes. In his hands were his notes for the sin he commited long ago.

"What did you do!" He demanded angrily.

"You know that's forbidden!" Al added, worry ringing in his tone.

"I didn't do it," Becky snapped, releasing Winry, "Amaya did."

"Amaya!" Ed's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. Al stared at her.

"But...she can't do Alchemy..." he said slowly.

"Exactly!" Ed agreed. "There is no way she could have preformed it!"

"Well she was," Becky retorted acidly, "She offered something Truth couldn't refuse."

"And what was that?" Ed demanded.

"She offered herself." Silence greeted these words. Ed stared at her, knowing Amaya was Becky's good friend. Al fidgeted in silence, unsure of what to say in this situation. Winry was silently crying, not wanting to accept the fact that someone she thought of as a sister would be leaving.

"Where will you be going?" She asked, her voice small. Becky looked at her with a sad smile.

"Back to my world."

"That's not fair!" Winry said, her voice going up an octave, "You belong here! In this house with me and Ed and Al! You're not allowed to just leave!" Becky pulled Winry into another hug, unable to keep from crying. Al joined the hugging, being careful not to crush her but Ed stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do. Finally regaining her composure she released Winry and turned back to face Ed, wiping stray tears from her eyes. Ed was scowling again, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not letting you walk out the front door," he said firmly. Becky sighed, crossing the room to him again.

"You can't stop me from leaving," she told him, "I don't even know how-" What she was going to say was swallowed by blackness as small hands grabbed her, pulling her backwards. She struggled in vain to remain upright but something hit the back of her knees, causing them to buckle. Ed reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling up.

"Al! Help me!" He shouted. Al grabbed Ed around the middle and together they pulled but their efforts did nothing. Becky felt her grip on Ed's hand loosening then it broke. The last thing she saw was his gold eyes looking at her in dismay as she fell into the blackness once more.

"Time's up!"

"BECKY!"


	32. Chapter 32

"Becky. Beeeeeeecky!" Becky could tell she was laying on her back. She'd been having such a wonderful dream with Ed and Al. The voice above her was tearing it away from her. Something was poking her between her eyes. Becky moaned, rolling over. She didn't want to wake up yet. The poking stopped for a moment then began once more, this time into her side. Yelping, Becky's eyes flew open and found that she couldn't see anything. The world was a confused mass of fuzz before her eyes. There was a large blue before her with a mix of colors, but it was mostly a splotch of red. The red blot turned away from her and pressed something into her hands.

"You'll need these, Mizu." Confused, Becky found two thin and long pieces of metal that were curved on either end. Pulling them open, she felt around only to have them pulled from her hands. A few moments later, her vision became clear as Becca put her glasses onto her face. Becca grinned from ear to ear, waving at Becky. Confused and disoriented, Becky looked around and discovered that she was sitting on the floor of Becca's room. Somehow, she had managed to find the only spot on the floor that wasn't covered in books or clothes.

"Hiya, Mizu!" Becca grinned as she stood, using her ankles to push items and books aside. Becky felt like she had been run through a meat grinder. Everything ached with a gentle throb. Standing slowly, she began to stretch out her weary muscles and look at the familiar surroundings. The room looked like several people had waded through it and searched for something, items scattered more haphazardly then they had been before. Becca sighed, looking around at the books that had been thrown about.

"Awwwwww. I knew where they all were too..." Becky grinned at her friend then felt her jaw drop. Becca was wearing a red top that started at her shoulders and stopped right above her natural waist. The straps of a black top could be seen on her shoulders as they traveled beneath the red fabric. Her legs were swathed in baggy red pants and her toes peeked out from her blue, shinobi shoes. Becca looked at Becky strangely, her large brown eyes locking eyes with her friend's.

"You okay?"

"Amaya?"

"What? Oh! No, no, no, Mizu-chan. I have Amaya's body and charming good looks. I'm still Becca." Becky nodded then looked down at herself. She was slightly shorter than she should have been and her hair was easily longer than normal. She was still wearing the clothes she had borrowed from Winry. Becky looked back up at Becca in alarm.

"What happened?"

"You came back home. Ed, Al and Winry were all sorts of upset that you disappeared. Ed was furious that he couldn't hold onto you a bit longer and pull you back up," Becca said, as she yawned. Becky could feel everything swamp back into her mind. As she thought and remembered, she felt that something was missing. There was a lot that was left empty. She had made a grave but she couldn't remember who it had been for or who had constantly been there to save her life. There was nothing. Frowning, she looked to Becca who watched her with a concerned expression. Then her eyes sparkled with excitement as she remembered something.

"Guess what!" Becca said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"What?"

"I still have some of the potion left over."

"What good is that going to do us?" Becky asked, curious. Becca giggled with giddiness as she danced all around the room.

"We'll be able to use them to get to different worlds other than FMA world! We could go visit Inuyasha or Kid, if we wanted to!"

"I wanna go met Death the Kid," Becky interrupted with a grin, "I want to, just once, get to call him asymmetrical." Becca laughed and Becky couldn't help but join her. The two friends laughed until they cried. Suddenly, Becca's face fell and her expression became dark and upset.

"I'm gonna have to hide them, though, so MK doesn't throw them out. And I know just how to do it!" Becca began to paw through her room, hunting for something. Becky rolled her eyes and grinned. As she waited, she picked up the closest book and began to read. It didn't take long until Becca cried out in happiness, locating what she had been looking for. She held it out to Becky, her eyes glittering with triumph. Becky looked at it and frowned, not sure why she was being shown the old copy of Robin Hood again. She raised an eyebrow as Becca opened the cover and revealed the contents. The book was simply a coverup to hide the bare inside of a secret shelving system. The door was held closed by a strong magnetic lock. The walls were lined in shiny satin to provide padding for the items inside. There were small bottles on some of them in varying colors. Becky felt a grin tug at her lips.

"You would think to hide potions and stuff in a book."

"Not just any book," Becca grinned, waggling her eyebrows at her friend, but in a Robin Hood book!" Becky laughed and watched as Becca filled the box with the remaining potions. When it was situated, Becca closed the book and carefully placed it on her book shelf. She grinned at Becky and looked outside. The sun had set several hours ago, painting the sky in an inky black. Twinkling above them were small diamonds and a shining, crescent moon. Becky sighed, looking around the massive room for a clock. It read that it was seven thirty. Becca shrugged when Becky looked at her alarmed.

"I know it's been exactly the same amount of time here as it was there. I talked to your mom when I came back over and kinda explained things to her. She's okay with it now."

"How much does she know?"

"Ummmm...about what?" Becca asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Becky demanded. Becca grinned, covering her head with her hands.

"I said you and I were going on a joint college visit way up and it would take as a few days to get back home."

"You lied to my mom."

"I could have explained the real reason."

"On second through...never mind." Becca doubled over from laughing and Becky couldn't help but grin. She knew that, however sloppy she might be, Becca tried to do what was best for everyone.

"Well...I better be getting home," Becky said slowly. Becca sighed sadly and nodded. She walked her friend back through the heavily scented, baby-powder hallway to the stairs and down to the front door. Together, they walked out to where Belgarath sat on the street. Becky smiled happily as she got into her car after what seemed like decades. Becca leaned on it, looking at it curiously.

"You still haven't painted it white yet," she commented. Becky looked her friend in the eyes with a mock-dangerous expression. Becca grinned.

"He glares at you," Becky responded.

"I'm immune to his glare. I am his daughter, Polgara."

"And I'm your mother, Poledra," Becky countered. Becca flinched in mock pain as she sighed.

"Fine. Fine. But if you just painted him white, we wouldn't have this argument."

"I'm not painting him white." Becca laughed then pushed herself off of Belgarath. Becky revved the engine and waved.

"Nice eyes, by the way," Becca called after her as she pulled away from the curb. Becky looked at her friend with a frown but Becca only waved then retreated back into her house. She glanced into the mirror and stared. Her eyes were flecked with purple color, accenting the blue in a beautiful, almost angelic way. Smiling to herself, she drove home. After fending off her mother's questions, she finally made it to her room and collapsed. She was asleep almost immediately. The next morning, she found herself safe at home in bed. Sighing a little, she preferred to have been able to stay with Ed and Al. When she moved to sit up, Becky felt that the opposing side of her bed was warm. Startled, she searched her room for any intruders but found no one. Her eyes did linger on a red coat draped over her chair. The crest of Nicolas Flamel was clearly visible on the back. Becky frowned and picked it up. She couldn't figure out why RJ would have taken it out of her closet. She stepped over several piles of books to reach the closet door. Pulling it open she froze. Hanging neatly on the hook was an Ed coat. Looking back at the one she had in her hand, she realized that there were slight differences between them, one of them being the lining. Her coat had a light red lining while the one in her hand had none. As she stared, she absently brought the coat to her nose. It smelled of Ed.


	33. Bonus Chapter 1

The summer days flitted by, one by one. Each hour that passed tore Becky closer away from the best four days of her life. She sighed, unhappy as she looked around her room. Her room was filled with boxes, all packed and labeled except for one. College was looming in the distance and it was getting closer every day. Most of her clothes had been packed and all of her various items that were going with her, including her books. Laying open, half packed, was her box of Fullmetal Alchemist things. Sighing heavily, Becky began to move sluggishly around her room and place items inside. She had not wanted to pack all of her things but there was little she could do now. She stared at the wall scroll of Edward above her bed when a sharp whining made her jump.

"Dog, huh? I LOVE dogs!"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course!" Becky grinned as she began searching her room for elusive phone. Mustang and Fury had been her ringtone for quite sometime but it was still amusing to hear this dialogue from them, no matter how many times she heard it.

"Dogs embody loyalty! They follow their master's commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and they never once beg for a paycheck! Trust me, Fury, they're the great servants of MAN! Loyal canine, how we salute thee!" Mustang's laughter echoed in the room as Becky finally located her phone. Flipping it open, she held the device to her ear.

"Hello?" Becky got no response but she did hear the Jeopardy theme song on the other end. Sighing with a grin on her face, she called into the device again.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Mizu-chan!" Becca's voice carried through. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"You busy? Wanna go see a movie?"

"What's playing? And I'm really low on gas," Becky looked out her window at her car, Belgarath. His sleek, purple paint shined in the sunlight. In the background, she could hear shouting and a snapped retort from Becca. It was probably a good idea to get her friend out of her house but she was low on gas and on cash.

"Hang on, Mizu. Let me go someplace else." There was the muffled sound of footfall on carpet and the slamming of a door. A sigh of relief escaped from her friend before she spoke again. "Sorry. As for gas, I can cover you, since you'll be toting me around."

"It be easier if you could just get a license," Becky teased.

"Shut up. I got a friendly donation of fifty bucks and I have free movie tickets. Wanna go?" Becky smiled and looked around her room that still needed to be packed up. The wall of artwork was still intact and her scroll still needed to be moved. Her Ed plushie still sat on her pillow, looking back at her. A small break couldn't hurt, she decided.

"Sure. What movie did you wanna see?"

"Umm...I was hoping you had one in mind 'cause I dunno what's playing." Becky put her face in her hand, heaving an exaggerated sigh. Becca laughed and the distinct sound of a keyboard was heard. Her friend squealed in delight.

"OH! Avatar the Last Airbender is out! We should go see that!" The blonde girl voiced her agreement. The movie was supposed to be called Avatar but a particular movie about gigantic blue people and shiny, glowing plants had beat them to the name. Becky agreed to pick up her friend then closed the phone, looking about her room. She had a little bit before she would go pick up the spastic girl so she searched her room for any hidden cash, managing to find five dollars. Pocketing the cash and finding her car keys, she headed out to her car. Belgarath hummed happily into motion as she revved the engine and turned from her drive. It wasn't a particularly long trip to Becca's house but it still put her perilously close to having no gas. As she turned the corner to Becca's house she was relieved by the sight that awaited her on the stone wall. Becca smiled, waving enthusiastically and calling her name. She darted to the car just as the back door opened. A rotund woman with a red face and light red hair stood on the porch. She shook her fat fist in the two girl's direction as Becca flipped her off and they drove away. The black-haired girl sighed in relief as she put her feet on the dashboard and relaxed. Becky grinned as she drove to a gas station.

"MK didn't seem so happy."

"And I care why? I'm eighteen now. I don't give a damn." Becky laughed as she stopped at Kroger gas station. Becca passed her a twenty and waited in the car. It looked as if she was talking to herself but Becky wasn't all that surprised. Her friend was an external processor. Once Belgarath had been fed and Becky helped the economy, the two headed to the closest movie theater. It didn't take long and their tickets were quickly purchased. The movie left both of them in awe and they chattered happily about it as they departed.

"You think your mom would let me sleep over?" Becca asked when they got back to the car. Becky shrugged.

"Probably."

"Yay! I really don't want to sleep on your lawn." Becky laughed as they headed out. They were still chatting about the movie when they came across a particularly long stop light. They sat for a few minutes, Becky's fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Out of impatience, she clapped her hands and hit the wheel. Blue lighting skittered away from her, climbing the wires and dancing over the light like small spiders. The light immediately changed to green. Startled, Becky stared for a few moments before the irritated driver behind them honked and broke her out of it. Becca regarded it with a grim expression.

"So he let you keep it too?" She asked.

"Huh?" Becky kept her eyes to the road but she knew Becca could sense her confusion.

"Truth. He let me keep it too. The physical magic."

"What was the price?"

"Dunno. I don't think there was one but I never know with Truth. It has made life a lot more entertaining when I touch a metal object MK HAPPENS to touch later." Becky couldn't help but grin.

"You're evil."

"No. The Demon-bitch is evil. I'm doing the world a favor." The two grinned happily as they pulled into Becky's driveway. Immediately, they bolt out of the car and began to fight each other. Becky tossed water globes as bolts of gentle lightning slammed into her chest and crawled over her skin. By the time they both were lying giggling in the grass, Becca was soaked to the bone and Becky's already frizzy blonde hair was crackling with static. A warm breeze slid of Becky's skin and she watched as the water evaporated from Becca's clothes and hair. Dry and smiling, she rose and extended her hand to Becky.

"Good Amaya-Mizu fight, my friend," she giggled. Becky couldn't help but smile back, taking her friend's outstretched hand and rising to her feet. Together, they went inside. Becca asked Becky's mother if she was able to spending the night. Becky's mother was apprehensive at first but quickly changed her mind when Becca commented on the softness of the lawn. They talked about Legend of Zelda and Fullmetal Alchemist, recounting their journey. Becca frowned, her brow furrowing.

"Hey...do you think..." She shook her head, grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just being weird right now."

"Hate to break this to you, Bec, but you've always been weird," Becky laughed. Becca smacked her playfully in the arm.

"You know what I meant!" They laughed and the matter was quickly forgotten. Night fell, the moon illuminating the world in a new way. The shadows lingered in the alleyways of the street, making some seem more ominous. Becca decided to sleep on the couch, despite Becky insisting it was alright for her to sleep in her room. A gleam in Becca's eye gave Becky pause for a moment but she decided not to let it bother her. Yawning with exhaustion, she climbed the steps and entered her room. With heavy hands, she began changing her clothing, slipping easily into her pajamas. Falling onto the mattress, she started to drift off when she heard a muffled oath. Startled and fully alert, she sat upright in bed. There was a loud thud from her closet and another muffled oath when the door flew open and a blonde-haired boy with a red cloak fell out of it.

"ED!"


	34. Bonus Chapter 2

Ed looked bewildered by his own presence in Becky's room. On top of him were the few scattered possessions Becky wasn't allowed to take with her, such as her sword and a good deal of her books. Coming out from beneath them, he rose to his feet and looked around. As if seeing Becky for the first time, he turned his back to her.

"Hey, Becky."

"What are you doing in my room?" Becky demanded.

"I didn't expect to land in your room!

"But why are you here!"

"I can leave," Ed replied, heading for the door.

"You don't want to go that way! Amaya is downstairs," Becky yawned. Ed froze in the doorway, his shoulders shooting up to his ears. He turned back to face her, a scowl on his face. Becky smiled slightly, loving the fury in his golden eyes. He grabbed the chair at her desk and sat in it, facing her.

"Damn that Amaya..." He grumbled sourly. Becky laughed, liking his comment. She said that quite a bit sometimes. Ed's eyes never left her, making her shift uncomfortably. As much as she liked being Ed's center of attention, it was not something she needed while she was trying to go to sleep. Seeming to notice this, he turned away, his back to her. She frowned, rolling over and trying to sleep. It wasn't successful, the knowledge that the real Ed was in her room keeping her awake. It certainly didn't help that she could hear things moving around her room. Frustrated, she kicked the covers off of her and rolled back to face him. He had moved the chair at her desk to where he could sit, his back still to her. Becky sighed, sitting up on her bed.

"Why are you here?" She asked, curious. Ed turned slightly to look over his shoulder at her, his gold eyes looking into her blue ones. His shoulders were tight and his face a determined scowl, making Becky's heart flutter.

"I came to make sure you were okay," Ed grumbled, turning back to stare at the door. "Al was worried about you and...so was...Winry."

"Why didn't Al and Winry come too?" Ed rummaged around in his pocket for something before pulling out a single, empty glass vial. In the very bottom was a tiny puddle of muddy water. He turned the chair around to face her and put the vial in her hand. The glass was smooth to the touch and warm. The cork had been replaced but a faint line of wax could still be seen around the lip of the glass. Becky looked up at him, eyebrow raised. Ed shrugged.

"Amaya left some of us to use. They were part of an agreement we had. Al can't drink them and Winry said she had too much to do with customers and studying up on the new metal parts and whatnot. Even though she wanted to say good bye one last time, she's too much of an automail otaku to do it herself. She did want me to tell you she misses you and to give you this." He stood and shed the red coat. Beneath it, he was wearing a leather jacket that was tattered and riddled with what looked like bullet holes. It was too big for him, the shoulders of the jacket covering halfway down his upper arm. Tied around his waist was a piece of rope that Becky hadn't noticed before. He had to remove his gloves to untie the coarse twine and let the tail end of the coat hit the ground. The actual hem of the coat was far more tattered and shredded than what she had seen. Ed pulled this off as well and handed it to her.

"She found it in the guest room and didn't want it. She doesn't own a leather jacket like this and neither Al or I do either."

"Obviously," Becky commented. Ed scowled at her before continuing.

"She thought either you or Amaya had left it behind," he said, looking at it critically. "It's weird but I would almost swear that I've seen that before."

"Yeah..." Becky looked it over and saw the flash of silver and a flicker of red hair before shaking her head. "Probably just our imaginations." Ed shrugged, sitting back down and tossing the rope off to the side of the room. Becky put the jacket on the floor by her bed, hiding the Ed plushie under her pillow and thanking god it was dark in her room. He didn't need to start asking questions about any of those pictures or the wall scroll. They sat in silence for a moment, the glass vial shining in the slight moonlight. Becky finally set it down on her dresser. She would give it back to Becca after she woke up the next day. Ed was trying to see in the dark, glancing around. Becky's mind scrambled for something, anything to distract him.

"How did you get that?" She asked. She picked the vial up again, letting her fingers pass over the smooth, cool surface. Ed's gold eyes looked down at it, watching it pass through her palms. He seemed mesmerized by it for a moment before he looked up at her.

"I told you. Amaya left them for us," he said calmly, leaning back in the chair, "They were part of an agreement we had."

"Agreement?"

"She..." Ed paused, leaning forward and looking at his folded hands. He was silent for a long time before he continued, "She asked me...us...to protect you while you were with us."

"You knew the whole time about me being from this time. How much do you know about this place?" Becky wondered, curious.

"Not much," Ed admitted, not lifting his eyes. "We know about it. That's it. She didn't say much else other than this world existed and there were thousands more out there."

"That's Becca for you."

"Becca?"

"Amaya. Her real name is Becca."

"Becca and Becky?" Ed looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. Becky couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. We go by Becsquared sometimes when we're together."

"Wouldn't that get confusing to people?"

"Yes and no. I mean, we wrote our names next to each other a bunch of times and people got us confused. I'm blonde and she had black hair. And...wait...she's taller than me now!" Becky laughed as Ed continued to look confused. He glanced to the door and then back at her. Becky was still laughing, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. When she was able to breathe again, Ed looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Becca is in Amaya's body. That potion works to change us a little so we can work more fluidly in the worlds we chose. I got a little shorter and she got taller."

"It works like that?" Ed demanded. "Why didn't mine make me taller!"

"Ed. Your height is fine. You're not short." Ed looked at her, helpless for a moment before his normal scowl reappeared on his face. Becky rolled her eyes and tried to remember what had gotten them on this topic. When she remembered, she tried to think of what Becca would have traded for the potion.

"So, back to my original question," she said, "What exactly was the agreement?"

"I told you already," Ed replied, turning away in his chair, "Our agreement was for me to protect you and I would get the potions to get here."

"Why?"

"To see if you were safe!" Ed spun back around in his chair, gold eyes flashing, "I wasn't about to let you slip through my fingers!" Realization slammed into him as soon as he said the words, his face flushing a light pink. Becky stared at him for a moment, her heart stopped, her own cheeks beginning to flame. Ed waved his hands in frantic gestures, trying to backpedal.

"That wasn't what- I mean-But you-" he scrambled for an explanation. Becky smiled and that was all he needed to know she understood. His shoulders visibly relaxed and he breathed a sigh of relief. Becky rolled her eyes, set the vial back on her dresser and turned back to her covers. As much as she liked having Ed in her room, she was tired and needed to sleep. Sensing her desire to rest, he turned his back to her and gazed at the door, silent. With the normal silence in her room, she finally began to drift into the world of dreams. As she was almost enveloped in sleep's warm embrace, she though she heard a voice whisper.

"What the hell am I doing?"

She woke the next morning with the sun's rays in her face. Groaning unhappily, she sat up yawning. She jerked her hand away from the vacant side of her bed, the warmth startling her. Cautious, she poked the side with her finger. It was warm to the touch, which confused her. The events of the night suddenly came back to her in a flood of remembrance. Becky the the covers off of her and looked around the room. There was no sign of Ed in the room except for the posters, drawings and wall scroll. Yawning again, she swung her legs out of bed and pulled on a new outfit for the day. With a faint glimmer of hope, she glanced at the dresser. Sitting there was the single glass vial that he had left her. Grabbing it, she ran down the stairs to see Becca already awake and reading something. Her hair appeared to have been combed with her fingers, the bob still determinedly flipping off to the left. It gave Becky pause as she tried not to laugh. It appeared that Becca would be doomed to have Amaya hair if she didn't do anything with it. The younger woman looked up and grinned, waving at her.

"Morning, Mizu!"

"Becca! Ed was-he! And then I," Becky stammered. Becca frowned, looking at her. When Becky extended the vial for inspection, her eyes widened and glowed with mischief. She took the vial from her friend and pocketed it. She then rose and stretched, setting the book to the side. Without a word, Becca walked into the kitchen and began scrounging for food, finally settling on devouring cookies for breakfast.

"I called my mom already and your mum already left," she said with a mouthful of cookie, "I told her to come get me in the next hour or so so we have plenty of time to shoot zombies and stuff." Becky nodded, her stomach growling. After she had cereal and Becca continued to eat cookies, they played Left 4 Dead together for a time until Becky decided to play Zelda instead. Becca watched when she turned to look at Becky's phone just before it rang. Becky sighed, pausing the game and grabbing the device.

"I hate it when I do that," her friend grumbled.

"Hello?" Becky asked, ignoring the comment.

"I told you I'd find a way to haunt your dumb ass," the voice on the other end said acidly, "It's what you get for crying for me."

"Who is this?"

"Just shut the hell up, fan girl, and do what I'm telling you to. Tell your friend to check her pocket and look for a camera. I left you a little something. As a memento of your time in our world."

"Who is this?" Becky demanded when the phone went dead.


	35. Bonus Chapter 3

"So who was it?" Becca asked, yawning and looking at her upside down from the plush, white couch. Becky looked to her phone, eyes confused, then she set it down. She didn't know who the caller had been but was compelled to do what she had been commanded. The voice had been feminine but rough. What was all the stranger was Becky felt she should have known who the caller had been. She glanced at Becca, who was still looking at her upside down. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "but she said to tell you to check your pocket for something."

"My pocket?"

"That's what she said." Becca sat up, digging in the pockets of her jeans. Her eyes narrowed as she came across something and pulled out a gleaming, silver camera. Confused, she began examining it, looking at the images. Becky sighed, unnerved by the device. It looked familiar and she didn't know what the voice had meant when it had mentioned a memento. She pushed the matter from her mind when Becca let out a squeal of delight.

"MIZU! I didn't know you had-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she collapsed in a fit of laughter. Becky walked over and took the camera, looking at the digital screen. The image made her freeze and a light pink color rise in her face. The image was of someone looking down at Becky who was laying atop of Ed. Both of them appeared to be sprawled on the floor and a deep scarlet color was on both of their faces. The next image was a video. The play icon taunted her, daring her to watch. Becca was looking at her with large brown eyes. She rose up so she could see over at what Becky was staring at. Grinning from ear to ear, Becca took the camera from Becky and hit play. The screen came alive. For a moment, it stared at the floor and a long stream of curses followed, the image blurring and jerking this way and that. Becky jerked. It was the same voice that had called.

"_How the fuck do you work this damn-ah! There we go. Heh heh heh. I'm going to enjoy this._" The speaker moved up the flight of stairs and took a left toward a door at the end of the hall. The door was open already and there were two voices inside.

"_I know it's not nothing because I know my Amaya-sama. What did she say?_"

_"It's nothing."_

"That's you and Ed," Becca whispered, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"_Then you can tell me about this deal? She doesn't make those lightly."_ Becky's voice sounded insistent. There was a sharp breath and a quiet chuckle.

_"You made a deal with her too, huh, Full Metal?"_ The voice whispered._ "This just made shit interesting."_

_ "It's nothing!"_ Ed's tone was irritated as he responded. The camera carefully edged into the room as the voice went into the doorway. Becky's back came into view and the color of red was in front of her. The stance the blonde woman was in showed a moment of victory. The camera moved slightly and showed Ed scowling up at her, arms folded across his chest. A triumphant grin was plastered on Becky's face.

_"What?"_ Ed demanded. The camera had begun to inch slowly closer. The Becky in the video shrugged.

_"Nothing."_ Ed opened his mouth when he looked up and noticed the voice. There was a sudden jerk of the camera and a pale arm appeared, pushing Becky. The two alchemists collided and the camera seemed to drop to the ground. It was obvious that both of them were disoriented. Their lips were locked together and neither one was moving. There was muffled laughter and the video ended. There were several more images after that point that formed almost a perfect video. They showed both alchemists coming to their senses and leaping apart, faces flaming red. Becky and Becca stared at the screen before Becca fell to the ground laughing. Becky could feel her face burning again. She kicked her friend gently, trying to get her to stop. Becca was wheezing with laughter, holding her sides as she rolled about the carpet.

"I knew you two had kissed," she giggled, "I knew it!"

"There was no consent!" Becky protested, her face scarlet.

This is awesome! That means that I'm still cleared!"

"Cleared for what?" Becky asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, um...nooooothing." Becca replied, her face taking an innocent expression.

"BECCA!" Becky cried, forcing the younger woman to leap to her feet and race outside. They ran in circles on the front lawn for a moment before Becca took off for the graveyard behind her house. There, the two darted between the rows of graves, laughing. Becca finally leapt up a tree, easily climbing it. No matter what Becky did she could not get the younger down. A small woman with short, dark brown hair appeared in the graveyard. She wore a deep blue shirt with a low cut neck, the loose-fitting Tinkerbell pajama pants and black, slip-on clogs making her a sight to see. Her blue eyes were vibrant and full of life and her smile glowed with warmth.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Becca's mother, Emily, asked. She put her hands on her hips, trying to look serious and failing. Becky looked at the woman and pointed up the tree.

"She's keeping secrets from me!" She accused.

"Nuh uh!" Becca retorted, hanging upside down from a branch. "Mama, I don't keep secrets."

"Yes you do, you brat," Emily laughed.

"Awwww. No fair, okaa-sama. Even when I turned eighteen this year." Her mother mad some kind of indignant noise, her face shining with laughter. She crossed her arms over her bosom and glared at her daughter.

"That's it, missy! You're grounded!"

"You can no haz ground me!" Becca protested with mock outrage, "I haz an adult nowz!"

"You're an adult when you can drink," her mother retorted with a grin.

"Euw." Becca made a face and dropped from the tree. Becky pounced on her friend and they were all laughing. Becca hugged her friend farewell and followed her mother to the tan car she drove. As she climbed into the passenger's seat, she waved at Becky once last time before mother and daughter disappeared around the corner. Sighing, Becky went back into her house and surveyed the slight mess she and her friend had left. She busied herself cleaning when she heard something moving around upstairs. Alert, she gripped a broom and made her way upstairs. As she made it to the top of the stairs, she listened to locate the source of the sound. A part of her was not surprised when she heard it come from her room. Slowly, she made her way to the open door, keeping out of sight. She peeked around the corner and saw nothing. Frowning, she leaned the broom against the doorway and walked inside. She froze in her tracks, staring at a blonde boy who was sitting on her bed. In his hand he was holding the Ed plushie, glaring at it. Hearing her enter, he looked up with his scowl fixed on his face.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"It's a plushie," Becky hedged, standing still.

"Why does it look like me?"

"Marketing?" Becky shrugged.

"What?"

"It's how it was made," she said, trying to sound calmer than she felt. Ed looked at her, confused but Becky shook her head. She hoped he would let the matter drop. She didn't want to have to explain anime conventions and manga to him. Especially not his own. Ed's scowl deepened but he let the matter drop. Becky plucked the plushie from his hand and set it on her desk with her phone. She glanced at her room and sighed, slowly moving about and putting things in the boxes. Ed watched her then glanced at the half empty boxes and their full companions.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"College."

"College?"

"It's school," she explained, "but more complicated." Ed nodded and looked at all the boxes. He nudged one of the closer boxes with his foot.

"It makes you move?"

"Well, the college I'm going to is far away from here so I have too."

"Oh." He frowned and picked up a piece of white computer paper Becky hadn't noticed before. He was looking at it rather intently, a small frown on his face. Becky walked about her room, putting things in boxes and organizing them.

"Dog, huh? I LOVE dogs!" Ed jumped three feet in the air, landing with a hard thud on the floor, his face breaking his fall. Becky laughed as she went to her desk.

"Is the colonel here too?" He demanded, his voice muffled by the carpet. Becky shook her head as she reached for the device.

"Hello?" Becky asked and was greeted by the Jeopardy theme on the other end. "What did you forget at my house this time, Becca?"

"Guess again, fan girl. Just wanted to say, have fun."

"Who are you!" Becky demanded but heard the dull buzz of a disconnected call. Frustrated, she put the phone down. Ed was looking at her suspiciously, having righted himself.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. They called earlier too but didn't say anything." She chose not to mention the pictures and the video on a certain camera she was sure was downstairs. Ed frowned then turned his eyes back to the paper in his hand. Becky put the phone on her desk and went back to packing her items. Finally, she could avoid it no longer and began to pull the pictures one by one from her wall, careful not to rip them. Ed said nothing, his eyes glancing up every now and then from whatever he was looking at. She tried to sneak a glimpse or two but he hid the paper from her effectively. Finally, she looked up at the wall scroll and motioned for Ed to move. He slid over to the edge of the bed and continued to look down at the paper. Becky sighed and stood on the mattress. Taking the scroll down and rolling it up, she made sure to knock it against his head once. Ed scowled as he looked up at her.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded. Becky gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Ed. Lost control of it there for a second." By the look on his face, it was obvious he didn't believe her but he let the matter drop. Becky placed the scroll by her Full Metal Alchemist box and stretched. Ed got off the bed and moved toward the door.

"Ed, I'm sure that paper is mine. I might need it," she called after him, sinking to the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Who drew this?" He turned the paper around so Becky could, finally see the image. It was an image Becca had drawn for her to torture her many months ago. It was a simple profile image of her and Ed kissing and it was obvious who was in the picture. Her face turning a deep scarlet, she took the picture from him.

"Becca did. She...she drew it to make fun of me..." She didn't add the other reason. Ed said nothing, slowly sitting in front of her. His face was as red as his cloak. He seemed to be considering something before he rose abruptly and headed for the door. Becky stood and caught him before he passed through it. She hugged him, feeling the muscles of his body tighten in surprise then relax slightly. When she released him, he stood there for a moment before turning around. He looked at her for a moment, his face a normal color, before turning around again. Becky turned and sat back down again, letting her legs rest.

"What the hell...am I doing?" Ed muttered under his breath as he turned back around and dropped in front of her. His face had a light pink tinge to it and his gold eyes smoldered. There was a strange awkwardness around him that made him all the more intriguing. Gold eyes locked with blue ones and they stayed there for a moment before the gold ones closed for a moment and blue widened in shock. Ed had leaned slowly forward, his lips brushing hers before he pulled away and looked off in the opposing direction. Becky stared at him, feeling the color rise in her cheeks.

"Did you just-?" She asked, unable to finish her sentence. Ed turned back around to face her again and leaned forward again. This time, the kiss was longer, sweeter than before but still short. He leapt away from her and turned for the door. Becky was on her feet, reaching for him.

"Ed, wait!" She called out when she heard the front door open. Terror caused her and Ed to freeze. He looked at her and then darted for the closet, hiding inside. Becky simply stood in her room as someone came up the stairs. RJ poked his head in with an unhappy scowl on his face.

"Mom said I had to let you know I'm going over to Kevin's house and am spending the night," he said. His tone was cold and displeased as he moved from the door to his room. Becky scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"You could have called, you know."

"You sound like I interrupted something."

"Shut up, RJ!"

"You shut up!" This erupted into a series of simple shouted curses and ended with RJ storming out of the house. Becky sighed angrily, slamming her door closed. It offered little relief from having to deal with her arrogant, sexist, moron of a brother. The closet door opened and Ed stepped out of it. Disapproval was scrawled across his face as he glared at the door.

"Who was that?"

"My idiot brother, RJ," Becky grumbled crossly. Ed scowled at the door for a moment before turning back to her.

"What did you want?"

"I just..." She fumbled for words, "I didn't want...you to go..." Ed said nothing, moving toward her bed again and sitting down on the floor in front of it. She sat before him, silent and staring. She would have given anything to have this moment some time ago but now, she had nothing to say. Finally, she began asking questions simply to break the silence that continued to stretch on. Ed answered all of them, seeming to relax when, next thing she knew, he was kissing her again. His shoulders were tense and his manner awkward. It was obvious he was uncomfortable but Becky didn't care at the particular moment. His lips were warm and soft against her own. She inched closer then broke this kiss, pulling away. She stood, moving away from him. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't about to make him uncomfortable because she wanted to enjoy a few out of character moments for him. Ed grabbed her sleeve, seeming shocked by his own action. She looked down at him as he stood and released her. They said nothing for a time, the uncomfortable silence stretching on. Finally, Ed pulled her close and kissed her a fourth time. This time, he did not release her and he seemed to be slightly more relaxed. She let him, felt his arms pull her closer, one made of steel and the other human flesh. Their bodies were pressed close, the kiss still unbroken. At the right moment, he deepened it, sending Becky's mind reeling. She didn't realize she had been backed against her bed until she fell onto it, it's soft embrace startling her. The kiss broken, she stared up at Ed as he climbed on the bed after her. They didn't move for a long time before she rose slowly to a seated position.

"Ed?" She asked slowly, "Are you okay?"

"I don't even know what the hell I'm doing," he grumbled angrily, gold eyes flashing. Becky said nothing, watching something flicker in his eyes. She began moving away when he pulled her close again, placing his lips over hers. His hands began inching up her thighs, stopping at her waist. Even through her jeans, his touch sent electricity wiring through her body. The kiss became heated with passion as a small fire began to kindle in her stomach. He laid her back until she was flat with him atop her. Feeling him there sent more desire pulsing through her blood. She reached up, removing the red cloak and tossing it to the side. He didn't appear to notice the absence of the heavy fabric. His automail hand stayed at her hip while the other traveled higher, tracing a gentle line on her stomach to her ribs. Her breath caught for a second when the tips of his fingers stopped just shy of her breast. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They removed the black overcoat, tossing that to the side as well. His body stiffened, legs squeezing the sides of hers for a moment before he relaxed. Waiting a moment, her hands slid down his chest, feeling the taught muscle and ropy scars through the thin fabric of his tanktop. They stopped at his belt. She made no move to remove it, just letting her hands rest there, palms angled lower than her fingers.

Ed's hand slid back down her ribs and moved beneath the shirt. It was then she noticed he was wearing no gloves, his rough hands calloused after doing so much with training and his daily life. They traced the same pattern it had before, the trail leaving goosebumps on her skin. She let a small sigh escape her when his fingers brushed over the soft flesh of her breast. She tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it into the distance. Their lips having finally parted, she was allowed to take in the sigh of him. He was well toned, the muscle of his torso appealing to the eye. His right shoulder was marred by a massive scar and the steel plating of his automail limb. She traced the scar with her fingers, the tips skirting the actual steel. At her light touch, she felt his body shudder slightly and a quick glance into his eyes revealed that she was not in the wrong. His hand moved away and slid her shirt off of her. She felt his eyes take her in, feel his desire and wondered if it was burning as badly as hers.

"Ed..."

"What?"

"We don't have to do this."

"I know." His face was a deep scarlet, gold eyes blazing with a fire she had never seen in them before.

"Do you-"

"Just...let me?" She was so taken back by his question, she didn't know how to answer. His face darkened in color and he averted his eyes.

"Let you?"

"I...I don't know..." he fumbled for words, "I just...I want..."

"I get it." She laid still, watching him look her over and felt the desire burn hotter in her veins. She could feel his hesitation, had felt it this entire time. The only thing that was different was the tension in his shoulders was gone. His hands touched her stomach and the cold steel made her flinch. He instantly retracted his hands.

"Automail," Becky explained. "It's cold."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Expected it." Ed nodded slightly then placed his hands back on her stomach. His left slid back up her body while the other traveled lower. It caressed the inside of her thigh, sending electric jolts through her system. The other kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts. Becky's body shuddered and her hands moved on their own accord. One slid up his back, pulling him back into a kiss, her fingers seeking and finding the hair band. With a quick and gentle tug, she freed it from him and pulled the braid apart, tangling her fingers in his hair. The other slid low, this time undoing the belt. They pulled apart for a moment, eyes gazing at each other. As they discarded lower garments, they both knew they had passed a point of no return. But when two became one, neither really cared.


End file.
